


The shrine maiden

by Nemara14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Naruto, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, English, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Harry makes a wish that is granted by a goddess and now he's in the Naruto universe trying to survive with a harem of men at his side. Will he get the home and family he craves?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Harry Potter, Garou/ Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Uchiha Itachi, Harry Potter/Uchiha Shisui, Harry Potter/Umino Iruka, Harry Potter/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Harry Potter, Hyuuga Neji/Harry Potter, Nara Shikamaru/Harry Potter, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 199





	1. Wish granted

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of pairings floating around because Im so indecisive so the only ones I tagged are set in stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is rescued by a goddess who happens to be his great thousand grandmother and it left in the world of Naruto as a shrine priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some parts to this chapter and will do the same for others if I deem it necessary.

In a plain house that sat in Surrey England there was a very important but hurting boy. His name is Harry Potter and this is the beginning of his tale .

Harry pov

My stomach hurts so much that it feels like it has eaten itself long ago and now has start eating my other organs. Tears fell from my cheeks but I tried to be quiet because if I woke up aunt Petunia or Vernon I would probably be dead by morning. My eyesight was going fuzzy . probably because Petunia hit me with a frying pan earlier ,I wasn't quick enough this time to dodge.  
'please' I thought  
'Someone help me I am just so tired..'  
I prayed .. nothing happened  
As I closed my eyes I felt warmth surround me  
'im dying..'  
Was my last thought before I fell into a deep abyss

Benzaiten pov

Benzaiten the goddess of water,words,music,and love was simply playing her flute when she heard Harry's prayer. It reeked of a magical child in pain so so much pain ..and he was dying.

  
The goddess immediately was by his side and took him into her arms and started healing him when she realised ..he was a descendant of hers. Benzaiten was so furious the house started to shake, she calmed herself and simply read all of her child's memories..

  
Benzaiten made her decision the mortals and sorceress did not care for her childe so she would take him somewhere he would be safe. Mainly in Her home in fire country and have him become her shrine maiden to protect him..she would have to ask her sister for assistance on the matter as well. But first she cursed the mortal family that hurt her childe to never again be allowed to drink, speak or hear ever again and disappeared.

Ame POV

When Ame-no-uzeme (nickname Ame) felt her sisters presence in her garden with a child no less to say she was shocked to say the least.  
"Benzaiten! What has happened sister? why on earth do you have a childe magician with you especially a Nekomata kit?"  
Benzaiten then explained that Harry was descended from her on his Maternal side ,and felt his life force fading. And after seeing he was not being cared for decided to take him to Fire country in the Shinobi realm where he would be safe as her shrine maiden.

Ame's reply is as follows. 

" Benzaiten that is wonderful news but I fail to see how it concerns me".  
"Well Ame do you not also have a shrine close to mine in the ninja nations?" Benzaiten pointed out amused.  
Ame smiled then frowned  
"I did but it fell to disrepair after worshipers stopped coming because of the wars."

  
Benzaiten then said" Ame what if this childe was given our blessings and became our shrine maiden! And Harry's mates can be familiars to the shrine and protect them so we can get more worshipers!"

  
Ame squealed in delight and clasped her hands with her sister's  
"That is a perfect idea! I'll do it"  
Ame then led them to her sacred pond while cooing over Harry.

  
"Alright Benzaiten place him in the water and repeat after me"  
"ハリーポッター神社メイデンは、私はあなたに幸せと喜びと幸運をもたらすの贈り物を与えるamenouzume宣言します。 私はあなたに音楽の贈り物を与えるBenzaiten,歌,踊り. だから、それはモテです."

Harry glowed gold then had two fluffy ears and a black tail pop out as well as his wounds sealing causing the stasis spell around him to break. He also grew a Inch or two as did his already long hair.  
Ame giggled as did Benzaiten.

  
" Well that was quick. Alright let's take him to our shrine in fire country Ame it's about morning and Harry rises early."  
Ame pouted and stuck out her tongue  
" Fine Benzaiten , also I had my servants prepare some clothes and necessities Harry will need so you don't have to worry about it . I can't wait for my parties to start again!"

  
"Ame don't get ahead of yourself ok he's only six.."

  
She said as they appeared at their shrine that was covered in dust and hollow as a cave.

Benzaiten went into the maidens courters , waved her hand and all the dust and dirt miraculously disappeared.

She then put Harry on the bed she created and tucked him in . 

Just in time as Ame's servants just finished putting Harry's belongings in a chest next to the bed. As well as some food to last him a day or two. Ame then put down a letter from them on top of a book that would have everything he would need to survive and thrive in it.

Like all the stuff needed for the shrine as well as explaining alpha/omega stuff ,what plants not to eat,how to do magick , ninjutsu ,a map of the nation's and their history etc.  
Ame and Benzaiten looked down at Harry both wishing they could stay but couldn't due to braking enough of the rules .

Before they left Benzaiten bent down and kissed his brow where a small circle of glowing kanji appeared before dissapearing.

悟性, 先見者,力.

Just as Harry opened his glowing emeralds eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the spell  
> Harry Potter shrine maiden declares amenouzume I give you the gift of bringing happiness and joy and good luck. I Benzaiten give you the gift of music,songs, and dances. So, it is Mote.  
> The translation for the symbols goes in order  
> 1\. Wisdom,and in Japanese, this is often translated as wisdom and understanding  
> 2 . Literally means seer  
> 3\. Strength  
> So harry will not be a regular child.


	2. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and begins to get the shrine in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I still had the wrong age for Harry entered you have my sincere apologies he is 6 years old when he arrives at the shrine.

Harry POV

The first thing I realised was that I was no longer at the Dursleys because I was sleeping on an ACTUAL bed and was no longer in my cupboard. The second thing I noticed was that I could SEE without my glasses. Startled I jumped up then I felt something touching my legs. I looked and my jaw dropped I had a tail! It was moving side to side and out of curiosity I grabbed it...  
"IEEE"! I shrieked before,  
I pouted apparently it was sensitive..  
I turned and looked at a mirror and saw a complete stranger.  
A healthy 6 year old with waist length black hair and doe green eyes with black fluffy kitten ears stared back.  
Feeling dizzy I sat down on the bed trying to calm down when I saw a letter on top of a book.  
And it was addressed to me!  
I opened it and it said

Dear Hadrian,  
I know you must be in shock my dear childe but I am your grandmother Benzaiten I heard your prayer in your time of need and rushed to your side. I am a goddess dear one just like your aunt Ame and we brought you hear to be safe .You are now in the land of fire in your aunt and I shrine. Know that this is your home now and the mortals who hurt you will never be able to do so again. Hadrian you are a Nekomata with magic that is why you can make things happen when you are angry and upset as well as your ears and tail. The book under the letter has all the information you will need to navigate this land ,your magic,and your secondary sex . When you have a moment the chest next to the bed has some necessities and the bathroom is the door on the right. At the bottom of this letter is a pendant that has my seal on it . It can be used to communicate with me in times of need . The ring is from your Aunt and serves the same purpose, also know that you have our blessings I love you

, Benzaiten and Ame

I put the letter down and picked up the bowl of berries on the table bedstand and devoured them quickly. I then went into the bathroom and my eyes widened. It was huge! And just as grand as the bedroom. There was three sinks on a marble counter , above it was a wide mirror. There was a shower and on the opposite side was a huge tub that could double as a jacuzzi but I decided to take a shower now and jacuzzi later. As I was showering I dropped the conditioner bottle that stopped mid fall..I cautiously grabbed it and quickly got out the shower.  
I looked at my hand and remembered the power that rushed through me that saved me from hurting my toe. I knew it was magic , and it scared me but at the Same time made me feel so much joy. I went and opened the door it was different than one I've ever seen it slid to the side instead of opening. I looked around and sighed it was a long hallway that was covered in dust. I looked in my new chest and found cleaning supplies and Said to myself 'time to get to work.'

Hours later the sun began to set and I had cleaned every room, the kitchen and what must have been the prayer room as it had two alters with different goddesses depicted in gold. I found some old incense in a dusty cabinet and lit two for each goddess and then bowed my head.  
'grandmother and Ame I thank you for giving me everything I hope you enjoy these berries, Amen'  
I then made dinner which was fish and chips and went to bed knowing Tomorrow I would have to go forage for more food. And clean the shrines courtyard . For the first time I fell asleep with a warm belly and a home.


	3. First summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes to find a surprise and later faces a grave danger.

I woke up and saw two pairs of glowing black eyes staring at me from the foot of my bed. I screamed and fell out of bed and ran to the door to get away " wait mistress wait!"  
One of them said but I was still panicking because the door wouldn't open !! Both slowly approached me with their palms up to show me that they meant no harm. I took a closer look at them they looked like twin cats that only walked on two legs and wore kimono's. "Who are you?"  
I asked to which the second one said" I'm Asako and my sister is Ayako we are spirits of the shrine!". I breathed a sigh of relief I read about shrine spirits yesterday in the book the goddesses gave me I honestly was hoping I would receive some. Remembering my manners I bowed in greeting and said "it's nice to meet you Asako and Ayako I apologize for my reaction earlier ,you startled me". '' Don't worry about it kid , we were the ones that entered with asking" Ayako said. " Yeah Ayako's right my lady we apologize for scaring you" then they both bowed. I gaped for a second "guys please you don't have to bow or anything just treat me normally ok?"  
They looked at each other "if that's what you want then sure kiddo but you are our mistress so we will call you so" Ayako said. I huffed guessing that's as good as I was going to get when I then clapped my hands together. " Alright well then let's go get some breakfast from the berry bush just outside of the shrine and then clean the court yard ok? And then maybe we will have time to start up the garden again since summer has barely started."  
Both of them agreed and we went and did just that.

Time skip

I sat on the shrines steps taking a break from working on the courtyard for half of the day it was problem mid afternoon based on the sun's position. I spent the whole day sweeping,clearing debris,and pulling weeds from the courtyard. Having magic helped with the heavier lifting but since I was barely a beginner it didn't help much. Ayako and Asako said that during my break they were going to work on the garden we had in the shrine . So to pass time I went to go get the magical book of survival ..at least that's what I called it since it didn't have a title. I then turned to the page that had instructions on how to build a fish trap I grabbed some twigs and rope and started on step one. I knew we couldn't survive on berries forever so I would have to learn these things sooner or later. I finished rather quickly and overall it turned out ok with minimal mistakes made along the way when out of curiosity I went to the magic section of contents. I flipped through some chapters just ot of curiosity when something caught my eye. 'The types of Summoners' the chapter read but I was captivated by the third page that was about summoners who could summon their soulmates... I don't know why but my instincts were screaming at me that this was important. I looked at the sundial that was in my window and realised that my break was long enough. I went out to the garden where Asako and Ayako were planting seeds and saplings for food in the newly cleared garden. "Asako Ayako during my break I made a fish trap I'm going to put it in the nearby river ok so we can have that sushi you were talking about tonight." Ayako meows in joy while Asako frets " ok mistress but take your dagger with you and be careful ... maybe I should leave Ayako to the garden and come with you-"  
I cut her off. " Asako that isn't necessary the river isn't that far I've been there before just yesterday I'll be very very careful". Asako sighs then just says " alright you may go but you do remember how to summon us should you be in danger right mistress?"  
" Yes Asako I simply pull onto our bond which will bring you to me" she nods her head then starts to shoo me away saying how it was going to be dark so if I wanted to catch food I should hurry.  
Laughing I went down the trail that led to the river.  
Time skip...

About an hour later as I was taking my full fish trap out of the water I heard multiple people headed my way , and I heard muffled crying. My stomach dropped and I knew something was wrong I quickly put the trap back into the water and crawled up in to the closest tree in what Ayako called my stealth mode. My eyes adjusted to see better and my tail froze as I saw three Kumo ninja came running out of the undergrowth one had a bag on his shoulder that was wiggling and was the source of the crying. With out even thinking my hand lashed out to the leader while I snarled "Petrificus Totalus". He immediately went down and with speed I didn't know I had I snatched the bag and ran towards the nearest village I heard them pursuing me though the trees their scents indicating rage and irritation. I sped up but a Second later something hit me in my side and I went flying and hit the floor hard.. I was kicked down. The bag rolled and opened in the struggle and a girl no older than three with pale almost white eyes popped out. I grabbed her and put her behind me as I growled at the alpha and beta that approached as I pulled out my knife. This made her squeal with fright until I said " s-stay behind me I'll protect you" she nodded but continued to shake. The alpha laughed after he caught my scent " what do we have hear a little omega trying to save the day one with ears at that".  
He laughs " this will be a piece of cake" he starts to walk towards us and I panic because I have been pulling on Asako and Ayako's summons and they weren't coming! I must have been to far from the shrine and they to weak to make the jump. When suddenly the beta spoke up " Daichi wait I recognize that pendant ..it's the goddesses Benzaiten and Ame's seal!"  
The alpha froze then shook his head "it doesn't Matter that shrine is in ruins she must have found it among the river" he then came at me with his tanto I blocked it then he kneed me in my side and as I fell he hit me to the side. I tasted blood and knew I had broken something when he turned to the girl everything froze and suddenly I felt a bond click in place and I screamed as loud as I could "GAROU!!"

There was a second of silence when a man appeared with silver hair and gold eyes covered in blood he looked around in shock when his eyes met mine and all I said was " help me please.." and I blacked out

Garou's POV

All I remember was just defeating the a class heros that tried to defeat me when I was suddenly in another forest where a alpha and beta seemed to be attacking a omega with beautiful green eyes and I knew as soon as I got a whiff of his scent that he was MINE! And when he spoke it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard

So when the alpha in the ninja costume went after him I lost it I hit him so hard that my hand went through his stomach. Blood so much of it that it stained my hair and splattered on the ground. The other little girl ra towards my mate curled into a ball and covered her eyes. I should have felt guilty for killing in front of a child but all I felt at tet moment was God awful rage. I then went after the beta that had a small knife like weapon and knocked him out and I was going to kill him when my mates whine of pain made me flash to his side and bring him into my arms gently. I breathed in his scent and it was like I was finally home, he then whispered " mate " put his head over my heart and Infront of my eyes started to heal. I gasped but as he was healing realized my energy was waning somehow he was feeding off my energy! Then his eyes opened fully and he raised his head and said " hi I'm Harri its nice to meet you thank you for saving me".

and our bond was set in stone.

Harri pov

I Felt someone warm pick me up and they smelt so good I continued to smell his sent when i just knew "mate" I whispered as I used his energy to heal and I opened my eyes and saw the man from earlier holding me in his arms and Said " hi I'm Harri its nice to meet you thank you for saving me".

I wiggled to be let down and I was immediately turned to the little girl and said "are you ok?"

She nodded and I asked her for her name and her reply was " h-h-hinata"

" Well hinata we have to go to my shrine to be safe so want to come"? I asked my head tilted in a cute way.

Hinata hesitated then shaking warily took my hand and a gold bond surrounded us and as she stared in amazement as a lion tattoo appeared on her hand. I sighed and simply said "let's go home and I'll explain everything there".


	4. The Hyuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically harri knows about danzo because of benziaten she told him as he slept and because he had visions about the man himself. And because of what's going to happen in the next chapter. And I am aware some characters are oc but I honestly haven't seen Naruto in a minute so if you have comments about certain characters let me know.

Harry POV  
As soon as we got to the river Asako and Ayako answered my summons and promptly freaked out as soon as they saw the state of Garou and I . Asako " o my poor mistress what happened !! You only went to the river! I never should have,- o who is this?" She said after catching sight of Hinata hiding behind me.

" Ayako Asako this is Hinata and Garou ..my mate"  
Ayako whistled as she got a look at him " whoo you sure know how to pick the good looking ones don't ya" I cut them both off " you guys can you just teleport us please! My mate is injured even though he has been hiding it and we need to contact the Hyuga and let them know we have one of their clan members" Hinata jumped in surprise.

Then said ''how did you-" I just looked at her and raised an eyebrow as I replied '' it's kinda common knowledge" .

I then held my hand to Ayako while Hinata took Asako's and I took Garou's who was holding my fish trap full of fish in his other.

I smiled at him and he blushed when we arrived in the courtyard.

I turned to Asako " will you please take Hinata to the dining room and care for her as well as getting her point of view on the events that happened, I expect to have the Hyuga here soon".

Asako nodded and took Hinata to the direction of the dining room.

I then gave the fish to Ayako and told her to make dinner .I looked at Garou who was still looking at his surroundings and jumped when I called his name. ''Garou let's get you in the bath so I can heal your wounds and then you can ask me all the questions you want ok".

He nodded so I Led him to my bathroom.

Konoha ninja Pov  
"Lord Hiashi they went this way but it's strange .." Hiashi looked at him sharply basically asking the tracker nin to get to the point. When the nin said ''Hinata's scent overlaps like she came back this way but it's entangled with another omegas and a alpha. Obviously there was a altercation and the trail leads to the only shelter within miles which is the abandoned shrine .. as well as the enemy beta being from our Anbu.."

  
There was a depressing silence after that implementation.  
'' then let us go to the shrine" Hiashi commanded.   
And so the Hyuga , tracker ninja and the Anbu Dog started heading to the shrine.

Harry POV  
As soon as Garou was in the bath be questioned me " where am I and how did I get here?"

I calmly explained he was at my shrine in fire country and that I used a summoner spell to bring him here because he is one of my soulmates and I was in peril.

He blushed for a second then looked down then looked at me before asking " what are you any way and is it even possible for us to be bonded , when you are only a child?" .

I chuckled before replying " Yes I am a child but not a mortal one I am a Nekomata and it isn't that uncommon for my people to meet or bond to there mates at my age". 

I then let him know I was going to shower ,and headed to do so.

As soon as I said that he turned and looked at the wall so I could get in and out.

As soon as I got out the shower I called Ayako and asked her to bring me my ceremonial robes they would have to do for now and a outfit for Garou. My outfit was a black silky kimono that was tightly fit but long and some soft mesh for pants. Garou came out of the bathroom and I stared he was BUILT .

He tried to take his clothes and go back to the bathroom and treat his own injuries before I asked him what he was doing . I then guilt tripped or strong armed him into letting me disinfect and wrapped the last of his injuries.

Who knew that my puppy eyes Ayako has been telling me to use actually worked. As I wrapped him up he tensed Everytime my skin brushed up against his I frowned. He must have the same problems I do with being touch starved. He got dressed in a black shirt with the Potta Crest on the back and gold trousers. "Garou - I have something to ask you - that is if you want to but I was thinking - iwouldlikeyoutobemyconsortandfamiliar!" He held up his hands '' kid slow down I don't even know what your asking now what is it?"

I took a deep breath before continuing. 

" I said I would like you to be my Consort and familiar basically as my familiar you would just protect me and the shrine and well in this world you would need a title to do trading in some of the villagers so if you would be my Consort you would have one..." I looked down afraid he was going to turn me down after all he seemed upset to be here and -and..

A hand lifted my chin up breaking my spiraling thoughts and green eyes met gold matched with a wicked smile " I would love to be your familiar and I'm already your bonded so I don't even want to say no to ya kid" I breathed a sigh in relief.

Not wasting time I kissed him on the lips to make our familiar bond ..which he was not expecting because he jumped back all the way to the other side of the room looking at me as if I said he had to give me his soul. He covered his mouth " WHAT the hell was that !!" I started to laugh and explained .

" Hell Harri you could have at least given me a warning" he muttered and looked at the tattoo of the wolf that appeared on his shoulder .

After which I felt seven people cross the shrines protective barrier that Asako and Ayako helped me raise. Garou cocked his head to the side like he could sense them as well . I huffed " well that must be Hinata's family let's go greet them alright and let them know what happened.'" I then walked into the hallway with Garou toward the blessings room where I as high priest try to answer prayers with the help of the goddesses.

  
I then asked Asako to bring Hinata and her family to the room which was down the hall from the courtyard.

Hiashi pov  
As we arrived to the shrine it was obvious that it was no longer abandoned . As soon as we entered the courtyard a cat appeared walking on its hind legs like a human! All of us turned to it and before I could question the summons it spoke " I am Asako one of the caretakers of the shrine welcome .My mistress wishes me to show you the way to the blessings room where your daughter waits".

She then quickly tuns down the hall to the left and led us to the room knowing that it e was of the essence. As soon as the door opened Hinata ran into her father's arms babbling through tears. Hiashi held Hinata close as he sat on one of the cushions offered checking her for injuries while the others studied the other occupants . Dog himself had to check his surprise as the similarities between himself and the other silver haired man was baffling.

But when his eyes fell upon the omega his breath left his lungs ..he was the most beautiful thing in the universe and was suddenly the only thing that mattered was him- Kakashi quickly stopped thinking and blocked his scent completely knowing that he couldn't bond or even introduce himself to his mate during Anbu duty.  
Harri then cleared his throat upon his cushioned chair on the raised platform to get everyone's attention.

Harri POV

" Welcome everyone to my shrine I am the new high priestess of Benzaiten and Ame-no-uzume. I and my Consort Hatake Garou"- for some reason everyone jolted when I said his name- " saved Hinata from her kidnappers this evening you are welcome to take her home and know the Hyuga may always have shelter here in the future" .

Hiashi had his political poker face on and asked " and the price of the services you have provided?" " The only thing I ask for is to be friends with your Heir and for you to come and encourage others to come worship at the shrine as well to read this letter at the next council CLAN meeting do not read it to anyone other than clan heads it contains .. potentially harmful information".

Hiashi looked sceptical and cautious and said " very well both wishes shall be granted , know that you have my thanks for saving my daughter but do not attempt to make demands later on because you shall not receive them". I nodded and as soon as they arrived they were gone (but not before I gave the Anbu a letter for the Hokage warning of Danzo) probably to report to the other clans or the Hokage I hope that Kakashi isn't too shocked about Garou after all I can see familial bonds between them.

Immediately after, exhausted from the days events I went to bed dragging Garou with me where we fell asleep wrapped around one another.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love


	5. The orphans and undesirables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two children come with a prayer and asking for asylum.

Harri POV  
The next day I woke up in Garou's arms It was so warm so I snuggled closer and put my nose in the crook of his neck. I break in and his scent was woodsy and had a hint of sweetness I couldn't remember the name of.

He must have been woken by my cuddling because he sat up abruptly with me held to his chest like a sticker. Garou then started to check our surroundings like a wild animal would jump up at any Moment and he was just getting more tensed as the seconds ticked by when I spoke "Garou , we are fine"- I ran my hands through his hair and released calming pheromones- " we are safe you took care of all the bad guys that wanted to hurt us, and even if you didn't I know you will always protect me big bad alpha".

I teased while poking his cheek he smiled and relaxed " I know that ya damned brat . It's just ya seem to only go to the park and end up in life threatening trouble". He got out of the bed with me in my arms and went to the dining room and sat me down. As I pouted I turned to Ayako ".

"Ayako tell Garou that I don't attract trouble by breathing! It's not true right?" I turned on puppy eyes to the max . Ayako snickering said " I'm sorry kid I'm going to half to agree with Garou this time- Ow!" She was cut off by Asako who kicked her in the shin.

"Don't listen to Ayako mistress you are perfect as you are yes you had an eventful day yesterday but that doesn't Mean you attract trouble."

  
I looked at Garou who was eating his Miso soup with fish and soba and stuck my tongue out at him then had a victory wiggle. Garou just rolled his eyes and continued eating until I asked Garou " Garou can you please teach me to fight...I just think it would help a lot if I could actually help if we are ever in danger again..".

He looked at me as if he was seeing through me and spoke " alright I'll teach you self defense but know that you are going to have to work hard because with your body type I'd like to focus on your endurance and speed". I hugged him tightly and squealed  
He peeled me off of him and told me to go get ready in a grouchy voice.

Hurriedly I ran to the shower with Asako yelling after me to be careful, since I have fallen on my face once before. 

Time skip

I took a break from the katas I had been practising with Garou's watchful eye making sure I did it right. Especially since I was doing them with my dagger when I felt someone pass through the shrines barrier. I stopped and looked at Garou who was already walking towards my bedroom we quickly showered off the dust and dirt and went to the blessings room.

Garou once again stood in front of me on the left acting as a guard in black pants and a gray shirt with the Hatake crest on it. I was wearing a dress that shows my stomach and has long sleeves the end of them dyed dark green like the bottom of my dress like my eyes. Garou almost had an aneurysm when he saw me and demanded I change saying it was inappropriate when Asako said to worshipers of the shrine wished to speak to me after they gave offerings to the goddesses ,so that's why Garou and I were in the blessings room waiting.

The two worshipers were children around my age one a boy with dark gray hair and Uchiha like features and a girl with dark skin and red hair the bot was a beta and the girl a alpha. The boy was wearing a Anbu like outfit but the girl was wearing worn clothes that were too big for her. I smiled at them as gently as I could before welcoming them.

  
" Welcome to the Megami no Jinja how may I bless you today" . The girl stepped forward and boldly Said " I ask that you stop the kids from the red district,,and the orphanages from going missing and go give me asylum from konoha!". I sat up straight and shared a look with Garou I then used my magic to look at the kids chakra and realized that the boy had a seal on him.

  
" You boy with the silver hair step forward want is your name?" " Shin " he replied.

" show me your seal, and then you can tell me what you wish". I said getting straight to the point.

He looked shocked then it was gone so quickly that if you haven't been looking for it you never would have noticed. He hesitated then opened his mouth and on his tongue was the disgusting seal Ame told me about in my dreams.. I hated it almost as much as I hated the caged Bird seal.

I summoned a book I was gifted by my grandmother ripped off a piece of paper and walked to shin and asked " do you want me to remove the seal? And don't worry about THAT man finding out you had it removed because it continues to function on the paper and that man will be dealt with by the morrow ". He nodded and I motioned him to open his mouth I then put the paper on his tongue and put some magic into it and Said " release".

The seal was then transferred to the paper which I then gave to Ayako to put in a safe place (aka where the proof against Danzo was) I went and sat on the floor and had them do the same and asked shin " now what do you ask of the goddesses?" " I ask that you save me and my brother from konoha and give us asylum" .

I felt Garou sit down on my left " and what do you offer for these ' blessings' ?" he asked shin threateningly I elbowed him to stop him from scaring the children, it was like punching rock.

Then the girl spoke up " we can work here at the shrine and help you get more worshipers! " I smiled

'' that sounds like a great idea ..by the way what is your name "? " I'm Karui ". 

I smiled and continued to speak.

'' that' s a beautiful name, now here is what I want you to do Karui I want you to go around the red district, the orphanages,and where the homeless live and gather all who wish to leave Konoha and you may bring them here to be monks, Priestesses, and runners for the shrine and if they ever wish to leave I would never stop them. We have enough room here to house at least 500 people and I plan on making more room as this will soon be the capital shrine. We will meet the group at the road behind konoha where there will be transportation waiting to bring all. We need to time this perfectly, and everyone knows the back way out of the village right. Shin I will give you the seal release paper so all who wish to defect from Danzo can do so, and I will meet you at the same place as the others." 

I looked to Garou for approval and he had no objections I could see when shin voiced one '' what if Danzo tries to follow" Garou then laughed " you don't have to worry about that kid I have been itching to fight this elder ...everyone keeps on saying how dangerous he is maybe he will actually entertain me" with a creepy smile on his face killing intent seeping from him.

I slapped him upside the head '' don't do that you are scaring them! " I smiled at them trying to calm them down '' well i hope that answers that question and just as a bonus I'll be there helping the sick and injured. And the time we will leave Konoha will be 11 pm so everyone has enough time to prepare. Alright?".

Shin and Karui looked at one another and nodded. I then gave them a meal before that left because they were so skinny and then told Asako and Ayako of what was happening. " Asako shouldn't we get more shrine spirits once we hahe more people here worshipping at the shrine?" She nodded I hummed my curiosity sated.They then started to prepare for the large number of residence while me and Garou prepared the 'transportation' while Garou got to work on the wagons and pulled some out of the shed I got my magical book out and started summoning Threstrals.

That morning in the clan head meeting..

Shikaku stared at the letter as if it said his son was being held for ransom and he was thinking of ways to torture the kidnappers in horrendous ways. Then Fugaku read it and his sharingan activated with his rage. After all the heads read the letter the First one to speak in the tense silence was Inoichi '' This Priestess has given us a gift by giving you this letter Hiashi , but now we need to figure out a way to remove Danzo and his festering disease!" 

Shikaku then said " we can't just barge in carelessly, Hiashi you said that she sent the letter to the Hokage?" Hiashi nodded " well then he probably is working on it right now though I think I and Fugaku should go to the tower now and speak with him now on the matter and give him our letter and help to deal with Danzo" then the meeting dispersed.

Back to Harri summoning Threstrals ..

After I successfully summoned the stallion of a Threstral herd and got to have them as a summons. I went to write a letter to the Hyuga clan head telling him of our plans tonight and asking for his assistance if there are issues cough*Danzo* cough so they could seize him for questioning along with the loyal root.

I put a rock that would glow bright red and vibrate if I was in danger of never seeing the light of dawn. Then I sent it off and as I did I fell to the ground in agony two new bonds appeared very suddenly that were connected to my soul and they were about to snap!

I screamed in agony as I tugged as hard I could to bring my mates to me. Garou was suddenly there pulling me to his chest as wailed and flailed. Suddenly there was two men and a Group of Tengus. But all I cared about was the man with the spear through his heart and the other that looks like he was electrocuted with Tengus surrounding him.

For the first time I'm my life I used my Goddess command voice '' GET AWAY FROM MY MATES!! ASAKO TAKE US TO MY BATHS!" She obeyed because we were suddenly in my bathroom and I immediately told Garou to start the healing bath while I ran to my worse off mate and pulled out the spear and immediately put my hands over the wound. My hands glowed green as I tried to heal my mate and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. " Please please don't leave me " I kissed his lips breathing my life force into him .

I startled when Garou put his hand on my shoulder and helped me put both into the bath with all sorts of healing agents when I put my hands in the water along with Garou's and we both chanted the healing spell over and over.

When I felt like I was going to pass out I stopped , and breathed a sigh of relief because both of my mates where breathing and no longer pale as ghosts. I stood legs shaking as I helped Garou take my other mates out of the bath wrapping the few injuries they still had to prevent infection and laid them on out bed. I collapsed into Garou's arms from the stress of the situation when Asako came inti the room flustered. " Mistress ! The Tengus keep asking after their leader and are threatening to barge in ! What do I -"

I cut her off exasperated. 

'' first calm down take them to the blessings room and I'll explain everything-'' I was then cut off by Garou.

" no you are exhausted you need food then rest I'll talk to them." " How about you Carry me to the blessings room and feed me while I explain?" I offered as a alternative. He grunted which I guess meant yes because we head in the direction of the blessing room. 

We walked into the blessings room and were immediately bombarded by questions from everyone at once until " SHUT UP! My mate is exhausted and drained you will be quiet or I'll kick all of you out."

Garou growled as we sat down in front. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down and then explained to the Tengus how they got here and where they are as well as if their chief was ok.

Most of them were happy that their leader was my mate while others were worried about living in this world. I then explained the plan to rescue the orphans and others and they agreed to help prepare. Garou then took me to our room and put me down in-between my new mates and the last thing I Heard was a gruff voice,

"Take a nap damn brat".


	6. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry basically goes through with the rescue Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I have a shipping problem..❤️

The last thing Jirou remembered was confessing to Nanami after saving her from the lightning beast. So when his eyes opened and he saw a black head of fluff with cat ears on his chest to say he was surprised is a understatement. Then he smelt a scent that called to his very being , it smelled like the Thousand year old Sakura tree and the wind. He knew instinctively that this was his life mate, he pulled his mate closer as he reached for the other half of his soul.

When the bond cemented he felt so many emotions joy,euphoria, and worry when his mate woke up. Beautiful green eyes stared into his being as if reading his very thoughts, when someone cleared their throat. " This is very ...riveting to see but since he is my mate as well care to hand him over so we can cement our bond"? The man who spoke had chocolate brown hair and piercing gold eyes with a very fine face that held a touch of feminity .

I frowned when the angel in my lap jumped into the other man's arms and breathed in his scent as he did to me just a moment ago. " Both of you are awake I'm so happy you are ok..." Then he pulled back and blushed '' where are my manners in case you didn't already know my name is Harri Potta and I'm a Nekomata. Jirou this is Diarmuid my other mate and we are in the land of fire in the Megami no Jinja shrine ...you are here because I pulled you both from your worlds because you were dying." He looked as if he was going to cry and a lone tear escaped that I gently wiped away.

" Also Jirou I may have accidentally pulled your clan with you they were quite adamant about seeing you as soon as you woke up the pushovers".

His lip came out in a pout and Diarmuid chuckled '' well they have been pulled into a whole new world they just need the stability and confidence of their leader" he says while combing his fingers through harri's hair.

Harri looked at the clock and panicked surprising Diarmuid and I . We both just stared as he threw on an outfit mumbling about saving innocent people from a evil prejudiced dictator in an hour. I grabbed him by his collar and set him down " Harri what is going on who do you have to save"?

He took a deep breath and explained that in a nearby village a man who goes by the name Danzo has been secretly been building his army against the Hokage who is a chief like me and has been kidnapping and harming children and adults of the village. And that he was supposed to meet a group of refugees and bring them to the shrine while Danzo is taken care of so that he can't use them as hostages or something similar.

As Diarmuid and I thought in silence after hearing the details of the plan we looked at one another and I told our mate " very well we shall accompany you me and my clan can give air support while Diarmuid acts as your guard,". " I agree with Jirou Harri that leaves me to engage anyone that is pursuing us without having to worry about your safety".

I looked at the man who appeared in the doorway who has silver hair and instinctively put Harri behind me when Harri put his hand on my arm " this is my other mate Garou Hatake ,meet Jirou and Diarmuid."

Garou shook hands with Jirou while Diarmuid simply pulled him into hug muttering about Alpha's and their stupid posturing (Diarmuid is a beta they can't all be alpha's) . And started to get ready for the rescue mission.

Harri POV  
After I made Diarmuid and Jirou my familiars ( Jirou about died again due to the INDECENCY of such actions!) I summoned the lead mare of the threstrals Saiya and told her that I needed about six threstrals per wagon/ carriage she poofed away and returned with 30 friends.

Including my mates,Asako,Ayako,and I strapped them to the 5 wagons each were enlarged enough on the inside to hold a hundred people.

The plan was to have Asako ,Ayako and I taking care of the people In the carriages while my mates acted as our escorts along with ex root members if they are Willing to help. And if Danzo or bandits gave us trouble the threstrals were told to take off into they sky so we don't have to worry about civilian casualties.

But everything was Ready to go so I climbed onto Jirou's back and traced the Raven tattoo that appeared after we cemented the bond he shivers and glares at me " Harri stop distracting me I need to be focused this is a serious matter." But the blush on his cheek as he lectures me make me stick my tongue out and laugh.

Garou then gives the order to take off and Jirou takes off with a flap of his wings his clan flying in formation. I laughed in joy as the wind caressed my cheeks Diarmuid was whooping loudly as he hitched a ride on a stallion called Storm.

Jirou shook his head at us saying we were acting like fools but I know he was smiling then suddenly I was snatched by Garou who was riding River and Jirou's yells at us were lost to the wind as Garou and I laughed at him. I looked into his eyes and wished we were always like this..

Time skip to the village rescue

We arrived at the back gate at 1030 early than the set time just in case something happened when Karui showed up at 1050 leading a group of children from infants to 18 years old i I turned to Garou " I told you we couldn't be too early" which he just rolled his eyes at me in reply.

Karui was telling the makeshift leader of the group

'' see kabuto I told you they would be here!" Kabuto looks at the carriages and frowns " yes they are here but it's seems like they don't have enough room for our group alone so let us go back before anyone realized we are gone and pretend this never-" I cut him off " Kabuto was it ? How about you check the inside of the carriages before you deem them unfit ? After all you never know what one is capable of."

His eyes snapped to mine and a bond snapped in place. He froze then breathed in then out slowly as if he was calming himself a boy with a birthmark on his nose looked at Kabuto worried. Kabuto went to the nearest carriage and opened it and everyone saw a large room with food on a never ending table with cushions and Asako waiting to greet them.

Those closest gasped In shock kabuto looked at me in shock and suspension and I put my hand on his shoulder and said in his mind through the link

' please trust me Kabuto when I say I hold no ill will for any of you if anything you are helping me more than I you, one thing I never will or can do is lie .. especially to one of my mates'. Kabuto jumped and tensed when I first touched him and started helping all the orphans into the carriage where Asako was working in a frenzy feeding,clothing,and giving first aid to those who needed it.

I assisted until the next group showed up ,Karui said the those from the homeless district would be the next to arrive then those from the red district after them. As I was no longer needed I left the carriage thinking ' only 97 orphans not bad' my mates looked at me probably waiting for another to ask the question on their minds.

Diarmuid was the first to break the silence " so is the kid leader another mate because we felt you talk to him through the mate bond". ' kinda ' I said through our bonds ' the bond isn't cemented like ours so either of us could break it ..'

' what pray tell would happen if the bond is broken' Jirou asked and after a secondi replied hesitantly.

' it depends on how strong it is if he broke it now I would probably just be bed bound for a couple days but if we were together for a long period of time and the bond is strong and one of us tried to sever it ..I would be hollow for months'.

There was an oppressive silence. 

When conversation was cut off when the next group arrived.

The leader of the homeless was a woman Chizue who could not have been older than 35 she was as suspicious and more sceptical than kabuto but as soon as she saw the inside of the carriage she looked at me as if trying to read my intentions and must have liked what she saw and nodded at me and helped her people into the carriage.

I once again assisted Ayako with feeding and first aide but some people actually need hospital care so I had to use my magic to heal or put them in stasis until we reached the shrine. I did the routine over again for those from the red district.

And then it was just a waiting game for shin and the ex root members ,I started to get nervous and started to nibble on my nails when finally a group of people appeared in front of us in ninja attire.

Then I realized some were injured so something must have gone wrong shin himself was holding his side where blood was seeping out. " How long before Danzo is on our ass mr___?"

I snapped at the Root member closest to me while Garou commanded Asako to take shin and his little brother sai (who wouldn't stop staring at me) as well as all injured ex root members into the healing baths in the last carriage. The one I talked to replied "about 20, minutes max 30 and my name is Fu yamanaka " he lifted his mask and I bonded with him as soon as I met his I cussed.

" Fu I want everyone among your platoon that is NOT injured and willing to run ahead of the carriages to make sure we have no bumps ok we can talk when we reach the temple"! He nodded as I called out to everyone " ALRIGHT time to go we will go on foot as planned while Jirou and his clan provide air support but I want the threstrals to take off at the hint of trouble ok Saiyan"? She nodded and the carriages took off right as the last was leaving I heard someone yelling " WAIT ! WAIT FOR ME!" .

Diarmuid cussed and I turned and saw a small boy Wearing a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it he had bright blue eyes and blond hair .

I realized I couldn't leave him and made a decision. 

I jumped off Jirou's back who tried to snatch me back and i used my speed to reach the boy . As soon as our hands touched I bonded with him

' sonofabitch' I thought as Garou was there throwing both of us over his shoulder and running full speed to catch up .

Garou tossed me to Diarmuid when we caught up. We kept going at this pace for 20 going to 30 minutes when we received a signal from above from the Tengus that we were being pursued .

And that they were gaining quickly the threstrals took off into the air with half of the Tengus forming a protective formation around them right at the moment root members caught up to the rear that consists of Garou, Jirou,Diarmuid,the blond boy,and some ex root members. The root members threw themselves straight into battle with Jirou and his warriors who were fighting with sickles, swords,smoke bombs and wind.

4 of the root members went for me and the boy when Garou shoved him at Diarmuid and engaged them with his brass knuckles I gifted him. Diarmuid then continued to run with us over his shoulder the boy was shaking from shock of seeing such things and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it he looked at me with teary blue eyes and said in his mind ' everything is going to be fine Naruto, its nice to meet you I'm Harri head priestess of the Megami no Jinja shrine and your bonded mate'

' H-HOW are you doing that Dattebayo ! Its nice to meet ya I'm Naruto Uzamaki And what do you mean by-' he was cut off as we were snapped to the side as Diarmuid was forced to doge some kunai when suddenly Danzo was in front of us.

I panicked a little and Diarmuid put us down behind him and took out his spear standing protectively in front of us. Danzo looked pissed " how dare you interfere with something that doesn't concern you witch !" He snarled at me.

Before he could continue his bad guy speech Garou was charging him from behind and Diarmuid from the front . Then they were moving so fast I couldn't see or comprehend who was winning when suddenly Diarmuid was sent flying after a explosion and went through two trees .

I screamed his name and ran to him while I heard Garou cry out in rage. When I pulled Diarmuid on his back I nearly was hysterical he had a huge burn on his stomach and legs that were blistering and the smell almost made me puke.

I put my hand on one which caused him to grunt in pain and started healing him ' JIROU!! ' I screamed through the link ' we need you Diarmuid is down and Garou needs help fighting Danzou' .

His reply was full of frustration ' I am being held back by his forces I'll be there as soon as I can ' .

I just continued to heal Diarmuid as Garou and Danzo's battle continued . Naruto gave me a hug and I realized I was letting out a distress signal out to all my mates I stopped while unknowingly Naruto gave me more energy to heal Diarmuid.

As I healed his more dangerous wounds I told Naruto to stay with him and peeked out at the fight and my stomach dropped Garou was losing..I felt him through the bond and saw he was affected by poisons I immediately started to give him my energy which helped him fight the poison in his system.

When a root members joined the fight he must have escaped Jirou's net panicking I sent a cutting curse at him but out of the corner of my eye I saw another heading to Garou when the death blow was blocked by none other that Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi POV

I had received a summons from the Hokage late at night which is pretty unusual so I knew something was up I grabbed my Icha Icha and headed to the tower when I got there Shikaku,Choza,inoichi,Tsume,Fugaku,and Hiashi were waiting.

Shikoku them pulled out a letter as did Hiashi and told the Hokage Danzo's treasonous ways when the Hokage decided to have him arrested along with root and have them questioned and the Hokage was assigning them the mission along with others. When Hiashi received a letter from a raven who knocked and said seriously. '' the high priestess is apparently accepting refugees from konoha right now and is asking for my assistance if Danzo follows supposedly this gem is supposed to glow and vibrate if she's in danger."

Then the stone started to glow , Kakashi then heard his mates distress call and moved he was out the window towards the sound that would lead him to his mate he heard the Hokage order the others to go with him and felt them following.

When he arrived he saw his mate takes root member down and saw the other slip by and attack his distant relative he blocked the sword and killed the root member and after sharing a glance with Garou fought Danzo together.

Hari POV  
After Kakashi arrived I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to Naruto who was try to convince Diarmuid to stay down. I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him down he winced and I playfully said " if I can defeat the mighty Diarmuid then so can everyone else now sit still."

Then Hiashi was there helping Diarmuid stand and we met in the clearing where Jirou was waiting and root members were getting rounded up. As soon as Jirou saw me he pulled me into his arms and breathed in my scent deeply and said " never again, never again will I allow you to do something this foolish" I just nodded and put my head in his chest.

I was then passed to Garou and got my cuddles in when I heard Jirou arguing with a Uchiha and a Yamanaka. I realised they wished to take the ex root members into custody to questioning when I put my foot down . " I'm sorry that's not possible Uchiha San , Yamanaka San, because that are now monks and citizens of Megami no Jinja so how about this I'll ask them to tell me Everything they can remember and I'll send it to you how does that sound?"

I smiled thinly they knew they had one option, which was to agree. So as we left I went up to Kakashi and gave him a hug and we bonded I turned to Shikaku and the others who were staring at us in shock and said-

" let the Hokage know that Kakashi is coming to help everyone settle in at the shrine ok he'll be back tomorrow" .

Then Said my farewells and grabbed Narutos hand as we got onto Jirou's back and headed back to the shrine.


	7. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone settles into the shrine until the Hokage sends Harri a summons to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start calling the fledgling bond imprinting until it's cemented.  
> 'thoughts or communication through mate bond'  
> '' speech"

Harri POV  
When we arrived to the temple everyone was waiting in the courtyard ( well all the people who were able to do so) so I can tell them what to expect in life at this shrine.

I hesitated for a second nervous about speaking to a group of about 500 people. When I felt Naruto squeeze my hand and say ' you can do it Harri ! Go and give the best speech ever Dattebayo'.

Filled with confidence I walked up to the makeshift stand and looked at all the people looking at me when I cleared my throat.

" I am Harri Potta last of the Potta clan and head priestess of the Megami no Jinja shrine. I welcome you to my home. Now some of you are obviously worried about living here at the shrines and how life will be at the shrine. First thing is that EVERYONE will have a psych evaluation test done by a professional therapist and psychologist , now understand that I will not have anyone enter your mind scape but many of you have been through traumatic things that if left untreated can lead to mental disorders and in extreme cases death".

I paused to let that sink in before continuing. 

"Also some of you will be required to help with day to day chores such as upkeep of the shrine and where you are living and working in our fields for food. Now some of you I am aware, worry about finances at the moment it is not a pressing issue due to us trading dye,silk ,and crops . Presently since you are all considered monks , priestess, or citizens of Megami no Jinja you have the option to learn many arts such as dance,music,science,language,martial arts and etc."

There was a ripple of excitement through the crowd, and I had to raise my hand getting their attention once more to continue .

"Though it is required of all to be able to read and write as well as basic math. Although if you currently do not know on how to do these things you will soon. Also if you wish you may learn Samurai or ninja arts because after all we do need soldiers in case we are attacked by bandits and the like." 

Seeing some of the people looking pessimistic and wary I explained further on the subject. 

" Children will be required to learn basic defense classes throughout their education, but after the requirement nothing more is needed. If they wish to continue they must have a guardians approval, or have to wait till the age of 16 to apply to be a apprentice warrior or ninja. " 

" Lastly I want to make clear to everyone that we do not have child soldiers here..you will not be sent to a battlefield until you are 18 unless the situation is a dire one or a special case."

I explained and I saw many mothers and fathers breathe a sigh of relief. Before I continued once again. 

"Now another thing that must be addressed is the laws here." I started strictly. 

"Firstly rape ,sexual harassment, Molestation, fraud,transporting illegal drugs and the like,murder,theft, child Abuse, Domestic abuse and assault are all illegal and carry heavy penalties . As well if you break laws while in other countries and villages depending on the situation we may or may not leave you there to face the justice system."

Seeing alarm in the crowd I hurried to explain. 

"Because as a neutral soon to be city we have to toe carful lines with ninja villages and yes you heard me correctly when I said city. As I said it depends upon the situation, if a man purposely breaks an important law in let's say Sunagakure for no good or particular reason I will leave him.

But if he had a good reason, such as saving someone or something even though the law stood in his path I would request a trail and give you the best lawyer's."

Many nodded in understanding. 

"I bought the surrounding land from the daimyo of this country and am planning on beginning construction of a city to surround the shrine . Now you can choose to work in construction and will get paid for it but I will not force anyone to do manual labor for free. And should you ever wish to leave I will not bar you from doing so, just as if refugees from Kumo or Iwa came here asking for asylum I would not turn them away unless they are spies or mean to cause harm. "

" Another thing that is illegal here is Hate crimes, and slander. Bullying, prejudice, racism, sex shaming, and all things in between..I do not care if you are a prominent clan from grass or a civilian from rain. You are equal in my eyes and I will treat you the same until you give me a reason to do otherwise. " 

I finished passionately, which led to a scattered applause. That I once again had to silence. 

"Now to another matter I am aware that you have your own leaders so this is how the ' government' will be set up each person that has the same goals,ideals,and lifestyle may create their own political group. But each group must have 3 leaders that meet the education requirements and have no criminal record as well as two lieutenants that must match the same requirement as well as being citizens for at least 6 months."

"And should there be a issue with let's say for example Chizue and her group are construction workers and think we could make more profit if they went and set up smaller companies around other villages and made a request for it to happen all the other political groups will get together and put a vote if we expand or not."

"But I as head priestess have an ability to veto a request if it violates basic human rights or is straight up stupid and the only way my veto is overturned is if 10, other political parties vote against it. Now I am not a monarch but I do oversee the shrine soon to be cities and everyone in it . Now does anyone have any questions that they wish to ask before you are led to your quarters for the night"?.

No one spoke , so I nodded to Asako who led 70 new shrine spirits to lead the people to their quarters and made sure they were cared for.

" Ayako" I called out and not a second later she appears at my side with a " what's up mistress". " can you find Fu Yamanaka, Kakashi and Kabuto and bring them to my chambers please" I replied.

She nodded and went to go get them while i walked to my room with Garou , Naruto and Jirou .Diarmuid was already on the bed asleep when we walked in and Garou went to take a shower while I waited anxiously for my other mates to come.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and after my soft ' come in' Ayako entered with Kabuto and Fu .

I told her she could leave and she was gone back down the hallway with the door closing behind her. I turned to all three of my new mates and offered them the tea I made along with some cookies I made in the small kitchenette while Waiting for them. Naruto grabbed the nearest Cookie's and shoved them down his throat " Harri this is delicious Dattebayo!".

Fu simply stared at me as if trying to memorize my entire face to the smallest detail while kabuto simply sipped his tea looking at Naruto with disgust and amusement , lastly there was Kakashi who was sitting next to me was trying to secretly smell my hair.

  
" I had you all brought here because we're bonded mates..now as you realise I have multiple mates that are alpha's and betas this is because I am a Nekomata omega the last of my clan meaning I need as many mates as possible".

All of them understood except for Naruto so before he could even ask " Naruto alpha's , beta's and omegas are second sexes like I'm a omega meaning even though I am a boy I can have babies when I get older and when I say mates all of you will be my husband's if you wish too". He blushed red gasped and Said " BUT we are to young to get Married Dattebayo!" .

I put my hand on his to clam him down " no we aren't married yet Naruto but our bond is basically a promise to get Married when we get older".

Naruto relaxed at my admission, saying he understood . Then he asked "What's a alpha"?

" Alpha's are people that are more aggressive and sometimes stronger than everyone else when they think their pack is in trouble and most are usually leaders just like you Naruto are stronger than most your age it's because your an alpha and you belief of never giving up" . I said admiration written all over my face.

He blushed at being complemented and said "believe it !!".

I then looked back at the others " I really would like to have you as my mates if you would have me but I understand if you want to wait to get to know me better before we cemented the bond and .....if you wanted to break it I won't stop you though I will try my hardest to convince you not to."

My voice cracked at the end showing my nerves and hurt at the idea of one of my mates rejecting me. Naruto grabbed my hand and Said. " Harri you came back to get me when i was trying to leave the village..you have no idea how much it means to me...and you are pretty and kind to me and make delicious food ..and I like you so if you want me to be your future husband than I will Dattebayo"! I was so happy I pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug and turned back to my other mates .

" Also if you do cement our bond you have the option of becoming my familiar which is when our soulmate mark shows on your skin and you receive extra abilities, like Garou can turn into a wolf and speak to wolves , Diarmuid who has control over wind. As well as the title of consort ,and lastly the reason why I need so many mates isn't just because I need to rebuild my clan it's because of my Kekkai Genkai . I need my mates to keep my powers grounded or else it will drive me insane or blow everything up."

I said dead pan, Kakashi and Kabuto both looked worried at the admission, but I calmed them down by saying that it wouldn't happen to me for a while yet, and never will because by that time I'll hopefully have enough mates.

I then looked up at Kakashi to see what he had to say, when he spoke in his smooth voice.

" I always thought I was going to be alone in this world forever regretting my past. Never having a family..or loved ones.And now that I have a chance at a true happy life again you think i wont take it"? He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair ' of course I'll bond with you ' he says through the link.

Eyes crinkled at the edge ,the only tell that he was smiling. I literally jumped in joy and kissed his cheek before remembering we weren't alone. 

I then looked to Fu and Kabuto with my saddest puppy dog eyes. Fu after looking in my eyes simply nodded as if that was all he needed to say.

.Kabuto stared at the table and finally looked me in the eye calculatingly and said through the bond ' I have always had difficulty with my emotions and can never seem to label them but you....you make me feel warm ,so I will be your mate but know that you will always be MINE no matter how many mates you have I will always have you.'

I smiled so big it was hurting my cheeks. I then turned to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss and our worlds exploded so bright as emotions thoughts and memories were exchanged. It must have been too much for Naruto because when I pulled back a ghost escaped from him mouth.

Kakashi snickered while Jirou who was just coming out of the bathroom sighed and put Naruto in the bed next to Diarmuid followed by putting his forehead to mine then joining them in bed . I turned to do Kakashi next when Kabuto forcefully pulled me towards him and kissed me hard.

His lips were warm yet chapped as I felt the euphoria of bonding with another mate . He just nuzzled me for a couple seconds until Kakashi snatched me away. Then Kakashi pulled down his mask and I gasped ' beautiful' was all I thought and he smirked ' I should be the one saying that' when my world exploded in colors again.

After our bond was cemented I saw Fu looking uncomfortable and made grabby hands at him ,when he pulled me into a stiff hug I breathed in his scent and released my pheromones . He relaxed and gave me a chaste kiss which nearly made me pass out like Naruto when Garou coming out of the bathroom brought me back to life.

He laid on the other side of Diarmuid and fell asleep after kissing my forehead. I then followed Kakashi to the bed pulling Kabuto and Fu behind me. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

Harry POV  
The next day was going perfectly fine until I got a letter from the Hokage demanding that I came back to konoha with Naruto so here I am again on Jirou's back as all of my mates and I flew to konoha

. Also don't worry about the shrine I left Asako and Ayako in charge while I was gone I also brought all of the ex root members statements to give the Hokage so he won't nag me about it. My thoughts were interrupted when we landed in front of konoha gates and Jirou put me down as we walked through the gates.

Everyone was gawking at us as we walked to the Hokage tower maybe it was because we were wearing nobles clothes or that I was holding hands with Naruto. But anyone who stared at Naruto with any negative emotion received a death glare from me. We reached the Hokage tower and were immediately pushed into the Hokage's office.

I wasn't fooled by the Hokage's apologies about calling us out of the blue and accusations of kidnapping children when I cut him off '' enough with the BS old man I didn't kidnap Naruto ok he ran to the shrine for ASYLUM due to how the civilians here treated him!" I snapped furious on my mates behalf. 

" I wonder what his parents would say if they saw how he was treated! The only way I'll even consider Naruto living in this village is if you have a Potta- Uzamaki compound built and have Kakashi as his guardian"! I finished voicing my ultimatum. 

Then the Hokage tried to say me and Naruto couldn't share a compound which I replied with '' why the hell not we are mates and my mother was a Uzamaki!!"

And in the shock following that statment quick as a while I pulled out the proof that I got from my grandmother on the table next to the ex root papers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Garou,naruto and Kabuto smirking or outright giggling as I gave Hiruzen a smack down while Fu remained blank faced and Jirou had both of his fingers on his nose as if he were praying for patience.

Hiruzen knowing that the battle is lost gave in and Said the compound wold be up in a week and until then we could stay at the Hyuga compound . I squealed in excitement while raving to Naruto about how much fun we could have with Hinata as we were escorted to the Hyugas compound.

As soon as I saw Hinata I threw myself at her and gave her a squeeze which made her go cherry red and steam come out her ears . " Oops"

I said and took a step back from her to question her about her day with Naruto' s input Every now and then while my mates went and explored the village or attended business. Later we were at the training grounds in the compound where I was showing them basic self defense when I saw a boy with long brown hair hesitating at the entrance.

I left Hinata and Naruto to their stretches and went up to him " hey Do you want to train with us? Because we have room for more people" I said kindly then smiled at him trying to ease his obvious discomfort.

When he nodded I took his hand to pull him over to the group when a imprint bond formed I asked " what is your name? I'm Harri Potta". Getting straight to the point while he gaped at me.

He blushed and looked away and replied " Neji". We trained and played until Hinata's care taker Ko came to fetch her he glared at Naruto and released intimidating alpha pheromones which made Naruto flinch and look down .

Suddenly filled with rage I stepped in front of Naruto snarling at the alpha who was upsetting my mate Neji also released alpha pheromones started growling when I locked eyes with Ko and imprinted once again.

Ko startled and stared at me in wonder which turned into a assessing gaze. When an adult Hyuga came in with Garou" what is going on here"! The Hyuga asked smelling the distressed and angry scents in the air and releasing his calming beta pheromones to calm us down " Ko is being a snob to Naruto"! I snapped at him and as soon as I turned to him I imprinted again I threw my hands in the air " what the fuck!".

  
Ko ,Neji,and Hinata gasped while Naruto giggled and Garou shook his head . The newcomer who I imprinted on was just in shock. Later as I was walking down the hallway to let the clan head know about the development( the adult Hyuga I imprinted on is Hoheto) I bumped into someone and fell on my butt the next thing I know is they I'm being picked up by Tokuma Hyuga who was apologizing when I imprinted ONCE AGAIN. So now here I am explaining to Hiashi and my potential mates how my clan Kekkai Genkai works what it entails to be my mate and if our children have the byakugan I will NEVER allow them to get the bird caged seal over my dead body!!

I then gave Hiashi the new seal Naruto and I created to replace the despicable one they used that actually protected their Kekkai Genkai from being stolen without enslaving people. And that I already put it on Neji and Ko so they couldn't put the Caged bird seal on them like the others have that others are so keen to force on people.

I then went to my quarters with all imprints and sat down at the table and had ' the talk with them' Neji was the first to agree and passed out after our bond was completed. While Hoheto seemed to agonize over our age gap " well technically I age differently than humans now every month to me is a year until I reach maturity then I stop aging in general. Not mentioning mentally I'm about 15 ". I explained. 

Which then led to me explaining how my mates aged, " my mates age the same as me meaning racing to maturity then basically immortality". He then allowed me to complete the bond with a chaste kiss and when I teased him about needing another he glared at me which I stuck my tongue out at him declaring he was no fun which he huffed at.

Tokuma was next and he must have been Impatient because he kissed me first and I knew that he was probably going to be my rock out of the sea that seems to be my mates due to how calm and level Headed he is. The last one was Ko and he looked as if he was fighting with himself so I put my hand on his ' I know we got off to a rock start Ko and I understand if you want to take some time to properly think about it or just wanting to wait until you know me better. But I want us to start over and try again if that's ok with you'?

I looked up at him sincerely, he smirked and simply kissed me quickly and chaste with soft warm lips as his answer. Then after Everyone got situated everyone got into the enlarged bed and fell asleep . Even though some had to be convinced(threatened) to lay down to begin with. And prayed for the next day to be peaceful


	8. The Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the gang explores the village a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should have Harri's younger mates like Naruto age at the same pace as him or not.. just a heads up.

Harri POV  
I woke up before any of my mates, which was normal because I always rose unusually early.  
I carefully made sure i didn't step or poke any on my mates as I got out of the nest and headed to the bathroom. When I finished brushing my teeth I got in the shower and as I got dressed I felt some of my mates stir probably from noticing my absence.

Next thing I know a ruffled Jirou comes into the bathroom probably to check on me and because my other mates where still asleep or lazy to do so. "Good morning love"! I chirped at him happily and gave him a hug .

He smiled then put his hand on my head and returned the greeting with a blush. Then Jirou started to get ready for the day .

"Jirou is any one else awake"? I asked Innocently as possible as he got in the large pool sized tub. " No,other than Kabuto who was stirring..why do you ask"? " No reason I was just wondering" I said with a grin that made him shake his head.

I then went into the little kitchen down the hall and started breakfast I made omelets,with bacon, sausages and fruit salad. Then I moved each plate to the table in our bedroom then the bowl that had the fruit salad as well as pitchers of juice and water along with cups.

Then I headed back to my nest where all my mates where still sleeping and grinned an evil smirk then pounced on the middle of the bed rolling around and jumping on my mates yelling " WAAAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY"! Kakashi , Garou, and Hoheto started awake and had a weapon in their hands as if they were being set upon by assassin's but when they saw me jumping on Fu, Neji,Ko and Tokuma to wake them up they relaxed.

Naruto groaned and hid behind Kakashi saying it was to soon to wake up while Hoheto started scolding me while Kabuto grabbed me so I would stop jumping. I frowned and made teary puppy eyes and said in a wobbly voice " b-but I just made you breakfast to celebrate our first m-morning together as mates.." Kakashi sensing a breakdown immediately assured me that they couldn't wait to taste my food and started ushering everyone to the table with Naruto clinging to his arm half awake.

Diarmuid picked me up and held me close as he chuckled over Kakashi's panicking and said " Harri I can't wait to taste your food I bet it'll be delicious, and next time you want to wake us like that count me in" he then winked at me which made me giggle as we all sat down. Jirou was just in time for breakfast too and some of my mates (Hoheto,Ko,and Kabuto) were surprised by how much food I made and how it didn't look like a disaster.

Jirou, Garou,Diarmuid, and Naruto ate as soon as they sat down which prompted the others to take a bite of the omelets. Narutos eyes widened " this is great Harri, Dattebayo"! And started shoveling the food in his mouth while others just nodded along with his statement. Or stared at him either at horror of his table manners (ko and the Hyugas) or in amusement like Garou and Kakashi.

While Garou, Naruto, Kakashi ,Ko, Neji and Diarmuid seemed to prefer the bacon and sausage Hoheto,Tokuma,Kabuto, Jirou and Fu preferred the salad and omelets I noted that down for future reference.

Garou,Jirou,kakashi,and Hoheto were conversing while I interacted with Ko,Kabuto,Naruto, Fu,Neji and Tokuma.After Breakfast everyone got ready for the day except for Kakashi ,Tokuma,and Hoheto who had missions to attend to.

I made sure that they knew how to summon Garou or Jirou Incase of emergency and worried over them until they were about to leave when I asked Hoheto to bend down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and which made him blush and splutter. I had to promise I wouldn't kiss him again so I could scent him .

I then asked Kakashi to do the same but kissed him on the mouth over his mask and rubbed my face against his scenting him which shocked him enough he just stared at me before giving me a hug and whispering " naughty naughty Harri" in a scolding tone that made me giggle.

Next I turned to Tokuma who was waiting for his kiss and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and rubbed my face on his scenting him.

Then they were gone , and I started to sulk when Diarmuid broke the silence "Harri what do you want to do today? O How about we go visit the market place and the village to sight see as well as doing some much needed shopping"? 

I immediately brightened uo and Started mumbling about the things to get when Naruto spoke up " a-actually I want to stay here today be-because h-h-hinata and i have plans,you guys can go and have fun." And he smiled a fake wan smile I was not fooled nor were my other mates so I took Narutos hand and mine and Said in my adult voice. 

" Naruto listen to me I really want you to come with us and you know we will keep you safe so don't let the mean,hateful,and prejudiced villagers ruin our fun time ok"?

Garou backed me up by saying " yeah kid I want you to come too because it wouldn't be a the same without ya and if anyone says anything I'll hurt them". Jirou shook his head while Ko started saying it's illegal to harm citizens to Garou who wasn't listening. 

Fu watched impassive and Kabuto was smirking at the idea of hurting a civilian. Neji simply nodded at Naruto in support. Naruto suddenly started crying which made everyone bar Kabuto and Fu look as him in concern or worry when he smiled and stood up " yeah! Let's go Harri we'll have lots of fun Dattebayo"! And after I scented all of them we left the Hyuga compound.

The first stop was at a clothing store where all of my mates got new wardrobes while I only chose some outfits that stood out because I already had a outstanding wardrobe from the goddesses.

Naruto,Neji and Ko tried to stop me from purchasing their clothes.

I told Naruto it is a early birthday present then told Ko and Neji that considering they were now my Consorts and technically at prince status they must look the part which stopped their complaints immediately.

Kabuto smirked at me and said " that was pretty sly of you Hari" and his smile widened when he saw me shiver when he said my name.

" Well I am Your mate after all so guess I have to be" I said back quick as a whip and followed Garou up front who had all our purchases. When we got up there the clerk was all nice and dandy until she saw Naruto.

Her face that was once pretty twisted " I'm sorry but we don't serve demons here". Naruto paled ,Fu and Kabuto stared stonily ,Jirou and Garou started to growl with me.

" Do you know who I am!" I snarled angry as hell " I am the high priestess of Megami no Jinja and you just insulted one of my Consorts so before I have this shop closed due to your disrespect and stupidity I suggest you hurry up and give us our purchases with a 50 percent discount before I have you brought before the Hokage! Do I make myself clear"? 

She paled and quickly did as I commanded as all the patrons whispered about what just happened. As soon as we got all the clothes in the never ending pouch I carried with me we left I held Narutos hand and breathed in his calming scent before I went back in there to tear out her throat.

When we went to a fruit/vegetables stall with a man who remained polite seeing Garou and Jirou's glares I bought Nashi (Japanese Pear) seeds, Ringo (apple ) seeds, Mikan (oranges) seeds,Yuzu (lemon) seeds, Sudachi seeds,Momo (peach) seeds, Plum tree seeds,budo (grape) seeds, melon seeds,watermelon seeds, and kiwi seeds.

Then bought cabbage seeds, Hakusai cabbage seeds, spinach seeds,Shiso seeds,Diakon seeds, Kabu turnip seeds,potato and sweet potato bulbs, taro root,Yam,lotus root,Gobo,Ninjin,onion seeds,ginger,tomato ,cucomner,Negi,Takenoko,green peppers,eggplant,Goya seeds and Kabocha.

I put all of them in another bag and gave it to Jirou who summoned a raven and told it to take it to the shrine. After all we needed to start growing food to support our people and ourselves and the plant that grow in our gardens grow quickly but live longer especially during winter.

We left the stall munching on peaches when we walked into a weapon shop where the owner was dressed in Chinese like garb and welcomed us to the shop.

I ended up getting Kabuto and Fu some senbon needles and poison after making them make a vow not to use it on anyone but enemies. I got Naruto some shuriken and kunai while Jirou got some smoke bombs and a scythe .

Neji and Ko got a assassin like knife that was hidden on the forearm(from assassin's creed) and brass knuckles.

Garou got some as well as a silver staff that could also be used as a spear. I also just bought a half of the store for those training at the shrine and sent another raven.

As we were about to leave a little girl ran into the store and bumped into me she landed on her butt and we both apologized at the same time.

I gave her my hand and as soon as she took it we both glowed. And a tattoo of owl appeared on her arm I gasped she was my first sister bonded other than Hinata!

I helped her up and asked for her name which is Tenten amid my mates and her father's confused and frustrated argument when I spoke up. " Excuse me ! How about we hit two birds with one stone and go to a diner to eat while I explain what happened"?

After everyone agreed I turned to Naruto and asked him to lead us to the ramen place he told me about he grinned grabbed my hand and we were off.

" So my daughter isn't your mate but a sister bond meaning that she and Hinata are your delegates that are meant to be the bridge between you and the village"?

" Yeah pretty much " I shrugged and ate the last of my noodles Shin , who is Tentens father hummed in thought. " It also means that you and your family can live in the new clan compound when it's finished" i said .

Shin rubbed his chin deep in thought before he spoke.

" This is a lot of information can I inform my wife and let you know my response in a few days"?

I nodded , Said that it was fine and soon after they said their goodbyes and left. After they left I turned to Jirou with puppy eyes and said " Jirou can we pretty pretty please go and get some Dango before we go home for a treat "?

Jirou hesitated " Harri I don't know..its in the Uchiha compounds" but by then Neji and Naruto joined in with the puppy faces.

Jirou turned to Garou who shrugged and then Diarmuid who wanted to go , he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

He sighed and opened his mouth to tell us no when I pulled out the big guns " Alpha please"? I pleaded With teary eyes and he crumbled with a sigh.

" Fine but only two dango each all right" then we were off heading to the Uchiha compounds.

We received lots of curious looks from the Uchihas as we walked amongst them .

I then saw the shop and ran towards it with Naruto giggling ignoring Jirou who was yelling behind us. When I slammed into someone exiting the shop he caught me before I fell on my butt with a laugh .

" woah kid slow down itachi won't eat all the dango yet"! I looked into his black eyes and imprinted.

He stared in shock when a voice came behind him "Shisui I resent that " it said.

I slowly turned and saw a boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and same eyes of the boy holding me and I imprinted once again. Itachi just stared at me in shock when I wiggled to be put down.

When I was released and I introduced myself '' I am harri potta last of my clan and high priestess of Megami no Jinja these are my mates Uzamaki Naruto,Hyuga Neji,Hyuga Ko,Jirou,Hatake Garou,Diarmuid,Kabuto,and Yamanaka Fu."

They stared at me in shock as I continued" how about I explain everything while we eat dessert"? They nodded and we sat down at a large table them straight across from me and Kabuto on my left and Naruto on my right.

We then ordered our dessert and tea. Then I turned to my possible mates and started talking.

" ok the main reason why I have so many mates is because one I'm a Nekomata and second because of my Kekkai Genkai because I share parts of my Kekkai Genkai with them which in return they keep me grounded as well as away from insanity or death. That would have come to me with time had I not bonded with them".

"Also I don't age like mortals every month is a year to me. Until I reach maturity then I age very slowly just like my mates age slowly as well. One could say we are immortal unless killed. Now most of my mates are my familiars as well which means that they get a tattoo and extra abilities, as well as the title consort, so I understand that this is a lot of information so I'll let you think on your decision while we eat".

Then we finally got our dessert and I quickly finished mine it was so good that when I saw itachi and Shisui whispering to each other and not eating I waited until Jirou wasn't looking and snagged Shisui's dango and shared with Neji, Kabuto,and Naruto when iIsaw Shisui wink at me from the corner of my eye.

After we all finished i turned to my new mates with hope and puppy eyes on blast when Shisui said " Harri we would love to be your mates but we cant leave our clan and village" to which I replied " you won't have to because my Kekkai Genkai allows me to do a way of teleportation so you can just go back and forth that way".

They both relaxed so I said " it's getting kinda late and making the bond permanent isn't something to be done publicly and for it to settle you have to stay in my nest tonight so if you have anyone to tell that you are staying with me tonight do so now and Jirou's raven can carry the missive".

After itachi wrote a small letter and we sent it off we headed to my temporary home.

When we got home and everyone was ready for bed I asked which Uchiha wanted to go first Itachi averted his eyes so shisui said he would go first.

So I leaned in and gave him a kiss and the world fell away and I saw my soul connected to many different color blobs which I realised were my mates when I was snapped back to earth when Shisui pulled away with a gasp.

" o my kami what was that"! When i explained my opinion everyone was in shock and started asking a million questions which I answered as Well as I could.

When the questions stopped I turned to Itachi "you ready"? I asked and he nodded so I leaned over and pecked his lips and felt an explosion once again that ultimately felt like home.

When I pulled back he still looked out of it so I waved my hands in his face . He blinked and answered my unasked question saying yes I'm fine and we then laid in the middle of the bed with the rest of my mates around us and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harri's mates  
> Garou-alpha  
> Jirou-alpha  
> Diarmuid-beta  
> Kakashi-alpha  
> Kabuto-beta  
> Fu- beta  
> Naruto-alpha  
> Neji- alpha  
> Ko- Alpha  
> Hoheto- beta  
> Tokuma- beta  
> Shisui-alpha  
> Itachi- alpha  
> Sisters  
> Hinata-omega  
> Tenten- alpha


	9. The beetle (I just realized it said butterfly before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the forest with Fu and Ko to practice air bending when they bump into someone interesting.

Harri POV  
When I first started to wake I snuggled closer to Shisui breathing in his scent and sucking in his warmth.

When I heard someone leave the nest so I sat up and groggily followed Fu from the nest to the bathroom. when I entered the bathroom he was preparing the tub for a bath " Good morning!...... Fu would you mind if I joined you? I didn't take a bath yesterday and it would save me from refilling the tub".

I smiled at him and he replied with a quiet " no I don't you can get in" and he took off his pajamas and got in I followed after finishing brushing my teeth.

I sighed in enjoyment as I relaxed in the warm water when I saw Fu immediately started lathering his hair mechanically when I swam over to him " here let me you can sit and relax while I wash your hair and you can return the favor ok"?

I questioned with a smile and after hesitating he nodded and I took the shampoo and put some in my hands and started massaging it into his hair. It was a beautiful auburn color and I played with the ends when I told him to lean back so I could wash it out .

I then rinsed out his hair and got a conditioner bottle after getting the confirmation that he wanted that one put it on my hands it started massaging his hair again. After I finished he already had the shampoo bottle in his hands and when he started washing my kind slightly curly long black hair I started to purr which made a small smile appear on his face.

After he rinsed off the conditioner I pouted over my massage session being over when he handed me my wash cloth and we started washing our bodies. I turned to him when I was done " Fu will you wash my back and the base of my tail I can't reach". He hummed in affirmative when he started to scrub my pack and when he washed my tail I immediately went limp and purred like crazy which made him catch me.

" Harri are you ok"? He asked concerned when I blushed and looked down " yeah..my tail is just very very sensitive..".

When something made me look up in shock to seeing my most emotionless mate laughing at me! I then pouted and splashed him which triggered a quick but dangerous splash war it ended when Fu got me to surrender by tickling.

We got out of the bath and got dressed when I asked Fu what I should make for breakfast " how about Miso soup ? I heard it's common yet tastes good." I nodded " alright I'll make some Miso soup , do you want to help me make breakfast and everyone's lunches?"

He nodded so we headed straight to the kitchen.  
I had Fu chop up the green veggies and onions while i prepared the tofu and broth, after I left the miso soup to cook I made some rice and when it was done put some in all the bowls I had left out on a tray for all of my mates.

Then I started working on the grilled pork I would have on the side while Fu worked on the sunny side up eggs( while I watched to make sure he didn't burn them) that would go over the rice.

The miso soup and pork were done at the same time after we put the eggs over the rice and then I had Fu help me prepare some orange juice from scratch and fresh grapes.

After I made Onigiri with salmon in the middle for my mates who prefer meat and tuna while for the others I used seaweed and umeboshi.

Next I put some left over miso soup with some sandwiches and macaroons for dessert then wrapped up the vents with Fu's help. When we started to bring back the food to the little living/dining room next to the bed room everyone was getting ready or getting up.

I went around all my mates and gave them kisses or hugs (because some cough* Jirou*cough were to tall and were not risking me laying one on them until I was ' older' ) with a bright " good morning breakfast is ready"!

I sat at the table next to Fu and Garou while everyone else got to a spot at the table then we said thanks and dug in. My favorite was the egg and rice that I mixed with the pork,and the grapes.

Everyone complemented my cooking prowess (Naruto being one of the loudest) which made me puff up in pride that my mates liked my cooking when a message bird appeared on the window behind me . Garou got up took the letter and gave it to Itachi and Shisui who read it " what is it? Who is it from"?

I asked as politely as I could while being nosy .Itachi surprisingly was the one who replied " it's my parents they would like to meet you tonight at dinner.." I smiled.

" that's fine I would love to meet your family especially this brother you keep going on about" I teased.

Itachi blushed while some of my mates laughed at my joke when Garou was surprisingly a voice of concern " Hold your horses first we have to figure out who will be watching over you and the younger ones today. Jirou and I are heading back to the shrine to make sure everything is running smoothly, Diarmuid has to check the construction of the compound,and the others are still on missions or aren't on good terms with the Uchiha" he said nodding towards Ko .

I thought for a second , " how about Diarmuid he can be our guard because he could switch out with Ko who can finish anything Diarmuid hasn't while we head with Itachi and Shisui".

Garou and Jirou looked at one another then nodded and agreed when Shisui spoke " even if none of you could accompany her she would be perfectly safe with us" he said stonily bristling when I let out calming pheromones " Shisui I know you both will protect me it wasn't a insult technically I just need another legal mate to act as guardian since by Konoha's laws I'm still a minor" .

Shisui now longer upset nodded in understanding while Itachi huffed at his stupidity having already having figured it out . When we all finished breakfast and my mates that had to leave got ready to go I suddenly remembered I made their lunches!!

" Wait I made lunch for you hold on" I then came back with Garou,Jirou,Diarmuid,itachi,and Shisui's lunches floating behind me .

Then I went to each mate and gave then a hug or kiss goodbye then scented them and handed over their lunch boxes. Then they to took off I huffed kinda depressed that half of my my mates were gone when reminded myself that they would all be here tomorrow.

Naruto shook me out of my thoughts by asking if I made bentos for them too and I smiled " of course I did ! I would never leave out ANY of my mates ".

I turned to Ko who who was supposed to oversee us today and asked " Ko today can you take us to the forest so I can practice my Kekkai Genkai and elemental Justus"? 

Ko frownedand replied "Harri why must we go to the forest? We have training grounds here."

I huffed in impatience and replied

." Because I just want some air and I don't feel comfortable letting others see me do my Kekkai Genkai".

He then nodded " that's reasonable we can go to the forest after I have all of you promise not to stray from me or Fu ".

Everyone quickly promised though Kabuto looked offended at the thought that he would ever act like a irresponsible child. Then we left Naruto and I telling the others to walk faster as our excitement got to us.

When we got to the Forest I sat our belongings and food under a tree and set up a ward around it so they won't be stolen by humans or critters.

Then we all started our warm ups I finished first then waited till my other mates are done and brought out chakra papers and handed each one to a mate. Ko had a water and wind affinity ,Neji had fire and Earth,Fu had Earth and lightning,Kabuto had Earth, water and wind,and Naruto had all five which shocked everyone but me.

Once that was done , I got out instructions for air bending or manipulation what ever you call it and gave a copy to Kabuto , Naruto, and Ko.

Aka I don't own this got it from a website

**Start out by building up your chi in your hands. Instead of using some drastic movement to fire chi from your hands, and slowly "radiate" the chi from your palms in a very delicate way. Feel the air around you, and realize what it is like to move your hands through the air.**

**Realize that WE are constantly moving through the air, and the air does not make space for us to move through. Feel the air merging with your chi, and becoming one with it. Feel like you can control the air as easily as you can control your own chi. Feel the air becoming your chi.  
  
You will know when you connect with the air, because you will feel something strange. At this point, you can move the air just as you would move your chi, and keep in mind to not lose the feeling of the air becoming one with your chi. Realize that whenever the air moves, more air has to move to take its place. You will feel something like this when you move the air around.   
  
  
  
Mixing Your Chi with the Air: If you don't know how to let chi out through your whole body and mix it with the air, Air Bending is going to be impossible for you to do. First, you need to feel your chi and then designate the areas you want it to come out of. **

**So, first you need to meditate and visualize your chi coming out from almost every possible place. Once you see your chi come out, you need to make it fuse with the air. This is the hard part, you need to have complete control over it for you to do this. Now, let your chi go into the air and don't force it to do anything else.**

**Once you mix it with the air, try to move it around a little and don't expect any serious results the first time you do this, because it may take a little while for you to get it down.  
  
  
Gust of Wind: Make a Chi Ball, then visualize the chi turn into air. Then, visualize the ball of air start to spin around , getting faster and faster. Then, visualize the ball split apart in a gust of air toward your face. Don't be discouraged if you don't get it on the first try, because Bending is very hard. Practice this until you can do it easily.  
  
  
  
Breeze: First, stand out in the open on a peaceful day with barely any wind. I usually stand up, but you can sit down i you want to. Anyway, imagine yourself in the clouds and relax. Now, visualize a blue sort of dust around you which is the air. Stand in your pose (just do whatever feels right) and imagine the wind slowly circling around you and whipping your face gently. If the wind kicks up even just a little then congratulations but again feel free to experiment a bit.  
  
  
  
  
Dominating Air: Dominating air is the technique of charging the air around you with chi so that you can bend it. First of all, you need to know how to do Chi Radiation, located on the Chi page. So, use chi radiation, but use it with your whole body. So instead of radiating chi out of your hands, radiate it out of your whole body. Keep radiating it and expand the perimeter of chi radiated. In other words, you are going to radiate the chi out further. When it gets at a substantial distance, hold it there for a while, and feel the air drawing close to the chi you radiated.   
  
  
  
  
Wind Summon: Stand in a comfortable position with your hands by your waists. If you can, try to go into a standing meditation if you want greater effect. Now, visualize the power of the Four Winds (North, South, East, and West). Picture them being attached by "strings" to your hands, so that you may move the winds as you please. At this point, with the strings still in mind, slowly begin to raise your hands. This will cause the winds to be drawn towards you.**

**As your hands raise, the wind should kick up. Repeat the process and put your hands above your head if you wish to create more wind. You can also try visualizing something else with four similar symbols. Like 4 horses for example and instead of your chi being strings, they can be reins. Try to focus on one of the winds at first, otherwise it could be a bit difficult. Also try practicing STOPPING already existing winds.  
  
  
  
  
Air Ball: Make a chi ball, then make it bigger and bigger until it is the size of a basketball. Once you have done that, move your hands around and around real fast and get a whole lot of air into it. Be sure to add air pressure by compressing the air ball into a spherical vortex.  
  
  
  
  
Air Ball 2: Focus....clear your mind of everything, close your eyes and count backwards from 25. Once you reach 0, focus all your chi into your hands and form a chi ball. Use Air Bending to grasp some air around you. Mix the chi and air together and you should have an air ball.  
  
  
  
  
Wind Manipulation: Ok, what you are basically doing is changing the duration, strength, and direction of the wind. Start off with the Wind Summon technique and then gradually change your form of visualization (I'll be using the horse one as an example) to suit which aspect you wish to manipulate.**

**For duration, you could just imagine the horses moving longer and try to maintain control. For strength, you could just imagine making the horses go faster and faster. For the direction of the wind, well, imagine making the horses change directions. Again, there are a LOT of different ways to visualize this and Wind Summon. Be creative and do the one that suits you best. Practice this technique and Wind Summon thoroughly before moving on.  
  
  
  
  
Gust: Now, I want you to do the same as you did in the Breeze Technique. Visualize yourself in the clouds surrounded by blue powder or fog, and instead of just making it move, you're going to direct the wind. So, raise your arms over your head and bring them down.**

**As they come down, imagine the blue fog cupping into your hands. Try to feel the cold breeze , and once your hand is back to your chest, imagine a white chord of light coming from your chest and blasting the ball of air away. Lastly, visualize the air forcing its way towards the desired target.  
  
  
  
  
Float: In this technique, you are not going to fly. Instead, you will make a summit float in the air. Try a feather or a piece of tissue. You can either put it on a surface and blow it or throw it into the air, but try this first: Imagine the blue fog again, but in a close up view of the object and wherever you want it to hover. **

**Focus all your chi into that spot and make the spot in your vision a dark blue under the object. Basically just imagine the object in that blue fog and wherever you want it to stop on top of. Just imagine it getting darker and focus your chi into it, and do whatever you think will work.**

I told them if they made it to the Float step to let me know and that chi is just a word for chakra. I then got beginner Earth bending instructions for Neji and Fu.

Again this doesn't belong to me

**Become One: Begin by making sure you have access to the ground. You want the ground to be somewhat hard, but not solid rock. Put your hand on the ground, and use your chi capabilities to put chi into the ground from your palm. When you do this, you will feel something strange. **

**As you continue pumping chi into the ground, try to intensify this feeling. This feeling is your chi "fusing" with the ground. Connecting with the ground through your chi is a vital technique in all kinds of Earth Bending. Once you feel like your own energy is connected enough with the ground, lift your hand off the ground. When you lift it off the ground, continue to pump chi into the earth.**

**Build up chi in your hand so that your hand feels pressurized. Continue to build up chi beyond this point until you feel like you will have trouble building it up anymore. Slam your palm to the ground, and release all of this chi into the earth. This will cause any nearby surface minerals on the ground to shift, and it will cause a pressure shift under the ground. This is a very crucial technique to know for other Earth Bending techniques.  
  
Moving a Rock: You need a small, moveable pebble. Feel your chi. Place the pebble close to you, maybe a foot away from you on a flat surface. Now project your chi into the rock and feel your chi becoming so strong that it pushes the pebble or makes it twitch a little. When you're good at this, try a bigger rock. Only slightly bigger. Once you can push it or make it twitch, you've done this right!  
  
Earth Connection: Set a stone in front of you. Close your eyes and relax. Visualize yourself in the same room you are in now but only all white. Everything is pure white: the walls, television, desk, pictures, computer, etc. Now look at yourself and the stone, and imagine that only yourself and the rock are the color green. You can use any color you want, but I strongly recommend green. Everything in the room is white except you and the rock. This will help you "become one" with the earth's energy.  
  
Earth Connection 2: Now that you have a connection with the object, you'll want the object to accomplish something. Close your eyes and see yourself and the stone in the room you are in. Visualize yourself standing up and looking at the rock. **

**Now while visualizing yourself standing up and looking at the stone say "Spin" and visualize yourself spinning. While you are spinning see that because you are spinning the rock it is spinning to join you. See that when you stop it will stop, and when you spin the rock will spin.  
  
Beginner's Lift: First, get a rock or piece of gravel or just a large chip of mud. Then, go to a quiet spot where you will be undisturbed (preferably a place peaceful where people don't go often). Sit in the lotus position or cross-legged if you can't.**

**Put that piece of earth in front of you, and imagine your chi flowing through you, a green or white substance that is like a second blood line. Imagine all your chi getting really thick in your hands, going out of your fingers, and then imagine it going into the thing in front of you. Now, think of the piece of earth glowing green/white because of your chi.**

**Still imagining your chi going out your fingers and into the glowing piece of earth, lift your hands up, and imagine the rock moving with your hands. Don't expect much during your first or second try, but if you practice, have patience, and do the steps correctly, then you will get good results.**

**Once you get the hang of it (eventually you will), try experimenting with it. Move your hands (and the piece of earth) sideways, up and down, do whatever you like with it.  
  
  
Beginner's Lift 2: First, get a small rock or pebble. Place it in front of you (how far depends how many times you tried this technique). Open your hand so that the palm is showing. Put your hand flat on the ground or floor and imagine your chi going in a straight line towards the rock or pebble. **

**Visualize your chi filling the rock or pebble and try to lift it. This technique is similar to one of the techniques posted on the Chi Page.**

I told them the same thing I told the others, to let me know if they finish the begining exercises.

After I went over towards Naruto and Kabuto to practice the float technique because that's where I left off. And I took a deep breath and imagined the air under the paper I was using keeping it lifted and I was able to do it for up to five minutes when dust tickled my nose and I sneezed.

I flew up 15 feet in the air and I was just floating there not moving as I tried not to panic. Neji and Naruto stared at me in shock and fear as Ko tried to coax me down.

I carefully closed my eyes and felt the air itself breathe around me and felt myself start to descent when I saw a flash of a beautiful butterfly with blue wings that made me lose concentration .

I lost control and ended up falling faster then suddenly going back up ,to the left ,then right and I just started to panic and cry when I finally landed.

I was deeper into the forest away from my mates where the trees nearly covered the sky when I took a couple deep breaths to calm down. And starting to head in the direction where I thought my mates where when I saw a tiny but beautiful group of beetles flying away .

My gut instinct said to follow them so I did they were going pretty fast so I had to jog to keep up . When they stopped and I saw a boy wearing dark sunglasses holding his hand out for them to land on.

He stared at me in silence and tilted his head at me when I asked " excise me my name is harri and I was practicing wind manipulation when I got separated from my group can you please help me find them"?

After a moment in silence he stood up " yes I can help you follow me " and headed in the opposite direction I was going earlier. I followed behind him and my curiosity got the better of me as time went by.

So I asked " exuse me you don't have to answer if you don't want to but what is your name?,where did those pretty beetles go,and can you hold my hand because I'm a little jumpy and it would help me relax".

I took a breath after my tirade and waited for him to answer . He tilted his head as if in thought then said " I am shino and my kikachu when back into my body Because they use it as a nest....and yes we may hold hands". He blushed deep red.

And when I took his hand I stopped shaking and we imprinted he stared at our hands in shock when he smiled and continued walking.

When I gushed about how awesome it was that he had little friends that followed him around everywhere to protect him is and seemed shocked when I asked if it hurt and wanted to know more about them in general. 

He simply answered all my questions when I felt and heard Ko crooning trying to figure out where I am. I ran towards my alpha still holding shinos hand and jumped into his arms as soon as I saw him and breathed in his calm soothing scent.

He checked me for injuries and breathed a sigh of relief when I was fine he set me down and I was caught in a group hug with Naruto and Neji when I was snatched by Kabuto who was releasing so much pheromones it was like he was trying to drown me in his scent so he would always be able to find me .

When finally I was able to cuddle with Fu when ko said " and who are you "? I broke in and answered for shino " he saved me and helped me find you and he's also a mate so I think we should sit down while I explain to him why I have so many mates".

Then we laid the blanket down and had lunch since shino didn't have one I shared with him . But before I could tell shino the explanation a teen appeared with long hair the same color as shino's ,with goggle like sunglasses saying that shino shouldn't running off when his eyes met mine and I imprinted again.

I simply patted the spot next to me and said " sit ,eat,and I'll explain.

Time skip to after the explanation 

Muta and Shino stared at each other than turned to me shino spoke " well then we would like to become your consorts after all our clan always mates for life".

I beamed and hand fed him a grape which made him blush and not wanting Muta to feel left out I gave him a strawberry ...

I ended up feeding all my mates by hand and we all had a great picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Harri can bend every time he learns a new skill he gets a tail . One tail - magic  
> two tails -air bending.


	10. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner at the Uchiha's

Harri pov

After we finished the picnic we had to head home to prepare for the dinner at the Uchiha's.

Shino and Muta went home to explain the situation to the clan and would return to the Hyuga compound where we were staying after we returned from dinner.

So here I am going through my ridiculous wardrobe trying to find something for myself.

The ones coming to the dinner is Itachi Shisui,Diarmuid, and I. While the rest of my mates stayed home eating a meal I made Earlier in preparation .

Itachi wore a black kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back with white dragons on it while Shisui wore the same but the dragons were red. Diarmuid wore a blue kimono with purple accents and trees that made his hair and eyes pop .

I came upon a kimono that I actually liked and put it on it was a deep seductive red with gold accents I put it on and loved how silky and flowy it was yet it didn't hang off my figure.

I put liner around my eyes which made them seem larger and more ethereal and gloss on my lips before putting my hair half up and half down in a elaborate design.

I finally left the bathroom satisfied with my appearance and the fist one to see me was Naruto who gaped at me and shouted while blushing deep red " Harri you look beautiful!! Like a princess Dattebayo"!

I thanked him with a smile while all my other mates complemented me as well. After I scented each mate and bid my farewells Itachi Shisui, Diarmuid and I headed to the Uchiha compound.

When we reached the house a lovely woman with dark hair and eyes greeted us at the door of the traditional styled house. "Welcome to our home, I am Mikoto Itachi's mother its nice to finally meet you Harri you look so cute in your little kimono"!

She gushed as she pulled me into a hug which I snuggled into and started to purr when she ran her fingers through my hair. " Thank you Mikoto san" I said as she let me out of a hug and she replied " o just call me Mikoto or Mom sweety we are family now after all".

As she greeted Itachi ,Shisui and Diarmuid and then led us to the dinning room where the most amazing smell was coming from and the source was a table set up with warm sukiyaki which smelled heavenly.

There was also a stern looking man that looked similar to Itachi that sat at the head of the table and as soon as his eyes landed on me assessing and piercing I knew he was not to be trifled with because of the sheer power he seemed to give off in waves.

My mates and I greeted him with a bow and he in turn gave us the signal to sit . I sat next to Diarmuid with Shisui on my other side while across from me was a boy who had black hair and eyes with pale skin who was staring at me in shock and awe and when I smiled at him he blushed and I imprinted again.

Fugaku sighed and put his fingers on his nose like Jirou does when praying for patience while Mikoto smiled in delight while serving the food and Diarmuid laughed while Itachi and Shisui grinned.

The boy who I realized was Sasuke snapped out at Shisui " whats so funny huh"?

Shisui replied " kid Harri was invited so Fugaku could ' approve' of him as our mate when he imprints on you so now he has to integrate him into the clans fold "!

He says with a grin and gets smacked by Itachi who shakes his head " no manners at ,disgraceful".

Which everyone laughs at except for Fugaku who simply smiles while giving us permission to eat and make conversation. Getting curious I turned to Fugaku " excuse me Fugaku you are chief of the police force are you not"? 

He nods " I am" I then asked him multiple questions on how the police force works and the justice system in general which seemed to surprise yet delight him that I was asking so many questions.

I then told him I might call upon his help because I wanted to have a similar force set up at the shrine except made more diverse and fair.

He agreed which made me smile and thank him his attention was then taken by Mikoto and Diarmuid when I went back to my food.

When Sasuke asked " how come you have kitty ears on your head Harri"? I grinned before answering,.

" it's mainly because of my Kekkai Genkai but I'll let you know more later when we return home " I replied.

He looked confused " why would I go to your house"? He says with an adorable confused expression on his face when Mikoto speaks up " because dear you have to cement the bond in his nest remember? And he also has other mates and needs to be with them as well" .

Sasuke nodded with a "oh" in understanding and went back to eating when I questioned him about his favorite food , color and if he wanted to become a ninja.

After my barrage of questions we started talking about pranks and games until dessert which was dango . Even though I didn't know it I got the fondness and loyalty of the Uchiha's that day because of my Adorable face and smart mind.

Time skip

As we were about to leave I tugged on Mikoto's sleeve and she told everyone that we were going to go have girl talk while Sasuke packed and took my to her room and sat on the bed next to me.

" Now what did you want to ask me sweety "? She asked with a worried smile.

I took a deep breath and asked a question that's been bothering me for a while. 

" well I just wanted to know ..how heats work because most of the books I have don't explain to me how to care for myself during it or even what happens during heat".

She nodded in understanding " that makes sense usually a new omega is usually taught by a elder one in their clan. Well anyway a heat is kinda like a period except it's when we are most fertile so we go into a state where we release pheromones and basically lubricate to attract our mates and usually it lasts up to a hour at most of just sex, for regular people but since you are a Nekomatait may be different".

She said with a straight apologetic face I on the other hand wanted to crawl in a hole and die but I needed to know this stuff.

" Is there anything else you wanted to know Harri "? I thought for a moment and looked at her for a second and wondered if I should tell her of my concerns. Giving caution to the wind I replied.

" yes...you know that I have an unusual amount of mates ..I worry that maybe I'm not giving everyone enough affection or time and I don't want any of my mates to feel unloved or unwanted because I love all of them so so much".

She nodded and pulled me into her arms " well has anyone spoken up and said they felt left out"? When I shook my head she smiled.

" see Harri you are doing just fine I know you worry because it seems daunting to have so many mates but I know you will get through it. And if you need a structured schedule to rotate between mates you could do that as well though at the moment I think you are fine. But Know that if you need anything from advice to a place to go to get space from your mates my arms are open". She finished comfortingly. 

I threw myself at her overwhelmed by my emotions and the happiness I was feeling. " Thank you mom" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it and she simply held me closer in response until I relaxed " Your welcome love" her only reply .

Then there was a knock at the door and Diarmuid's voice came from the other side " hey Harri we are all ready to go so enough girl talk for today we can't have you corrupting each other with more ways to make our lives miserable" he said a teasing voice.

Mikoto and I giggled and walked out of the room with wild smiles on our faces " we have no idea of what you are talking about" Mikoto and I said at the same time. 

That made all of them pale and us to bust out laughing and after fare wells we Headed back to the Hyuga compound our temporary home.

As soon as I walked in the door I threw myself in Garou's arms " I missed you so so much "!

I said as I laid kisses all over his face which he allowed as he scented me in return when I wiggled to be put down then tackled Jirou who came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and I only got to give him two kisses before he held me out at arms length with a exasperated expression on his face like I was a bad puppy or something.

I pouted as he said " harri what did I say about kisses"? .

I mumbled the answer but he told me to speak up " I can kiss you on the cheek but until I am of age some of my mates might not be comfortable with me kissing them on the mouth".

I said petulant and slightly embarrassed.

He nodded and gave me a hug before setting me down and going to put his clothes on when Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing while my other mates smirked or chuckled.

I stomped my foot " it isn't funny all I wanted was some cuddles, you are all mean"! I yelled with a wobbly voice for some reason very offended and ran out the door but before I could get far I ran into Kakashi and my two new imprints that were headed to my wing( shino and Muta).

Kakashi picked me up into my arms when I tried to run round him. He wiped the tears I didn't even know were coming down my face and said " hey come on don't cry pup whats the matter" . He crooned 

I put my face in his neck to breathe in his sent to calm down. " I- I was just giving Garou and Jirou kisses because I missed them but Jirou pushed me away and made me say the kissing rules when some of the others started laughing and it made me feel like they were laughing at my mate rejecting me so I ran off" I sniffled.

Diarmuid and Garou were there then taking me from Kakashi " we weren't laughing at you because Jirou has a stick up his butt about kisses" Diarmuid said in a soothing voice .

" yeah kid we were laughing because you looked like a wet kitten when you pout" Garou said which made Kakashi and Muta death glare at him thinking it would upset me but I surprised them by giggling.

" Sorry for freaking out like that you guys I don't know what came over me " I said as we headed back to our rooms .

" its probably omega instincts showing out so don't worry about it". Garou said as we headed into the room where Itachi was calming down and explaining to Sasuke and Naruto about my response ,

As soon as I was let down they each have me a hug and apologies (though Narutos was delivered with some tears) i simply forgave them and hugged them back.

Then I headed onto our ridiculously long bed and had Sasuke and shino on one side of me and Kakashi and Muta on the other.

I leaned over and gave Sasuke a kiss first since he was the youngest and it felt like lightning was going through my veins as I felt the bond cement in place ...it reminded me of how Kakashi's bond felt but different.

I turned to shino next and kissed him when he surprised me and pulled me close to him as our bond was cemented with a warm buzz that sounded like the wings of his kikachu.

I turned one more time to Muta and gently kissed him on the lips he tasted like peppermint and his bond felt like cool water when it cemented much like Tokuma's .

With my bonds taken care of I curled up in the middle of my newest mates as all of my mate bonds buzzed and hummed in content except for Hoheto and Tokuma's..I missed them hopefully they will return home tomorrow I thought as I sent longing and love through our bonds which they responded to with love and reassurance.


	11. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokuma and Hoheto return and the mates go out for the day to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make harri 6 turning 7 for plot reasons.

Harri POV  
I woke before all of my mates because I was so excited!!

I quickly got out of my nest accidentally kicking some of my mates on the way out...sorry Muta. But Today Tokuma and Hoheto were coming home

! And it was Shino's birthday so as I was making breakfast I made his favorite a salad with winter melon mixed in and on the side I made some crêpes with banana for dessert.

For Hoheto I made stirfry with chicken and some Miso soup and lastly for Tokuma I made rice balls with tuna and chicken on the inside (also Sasukes favorite) with some pickled vegetables on the side.

As I started on my other mates food I heard the front door open and I poked my head out of the kitchen to see who it was it was a weary Tokuma covered in dirt and God knows what else.

I put all the food under a stasis charm and made sure everything was turned off.

Before I ran down the hallway and threw myself at him squeezing him for dear life he simply sighed and hugged me back knowing it was a lost cause trying to pry me off.

He headed to the bathroom with me still clinging to him (getting dirty in the process)when I asked " tokuma where's hoheto"?

"Did he return with you "? I asked again, impatient.

He ran his fingers through my hair " don't worry harri he is just giving the hokage our mission report . Now let's get in the tub we are both filthy". He answers.

After he turned off the water filling the tub and started to undress. I did the same and we both got in the humongous tub and sighed in relief. 

I grabbed a shampoo bottle and looked towards him. Reading my mind he bended over so I could wash his hair scrubbing thoroughly and rinsing. 

After I washed his hair and was scrubbing his back I started to massage his shoulders that were full of tension. 

He sighed " harri that feels great remind me to get you some dango later" I smirked. " alright no take backs ".

I said in a sing song voice which made hoheto who just walked in and was undressing groan " Tokuma what have you promised him you know he is a devious creature in nature" he said with a dry tone and I gasped heart out on my chest.

"I must be dreaming tokuma am I hallucinating or did hoheto joke"? I asked playfully which made hoheto splash me as he got in the tub .

I paddled over to him and gave him a hug breathing in his scent of honeysuckle deeply. He started lathering my hair with my strawberry shampoo and I stopped cuddling him to do the same. When I remembered " o just so you guys know I got some new mates while you were gone..you may know some Itachi uchiha, Shisui uchiha, Saskue Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Muta Aburame ". 

As the list of names fell from my mouth tokuma laughed while hoheto sighed and simply continued on rinsing out my hair. " only you harri we were only gone for two days ".

Hoheto says exasperated " to be honest I'm surprised there aren't more , afterall harri is releasing pheromones attracting mates all day long" tokuma says as he get out of the tub.

Hoheto nods in agreement even though I can tell he wish it wasn't so . I went under water to rinse everything off and when I came up for air I said " I thought you should know since it's shino's birthday and we plan on celebrating it today".

I walked out of the tub and used my Air bending to dry my self off and I did the same for my mates who were mumbling about not having time to get ready. " and you don't have to worry about not having time to get him a gift I still have to make breakfast and we are going to his compound to celebrate around 3".

Hoheto sighed in relief and left to get dressed with a calm Tokuma following.

I followed and grabbed a silky black kimono with purple accents and my Crest on the back.

I then headed back into the kitchen to finish breakfast which was Omurice with a side of the mates favorite vegetable,meat,or fruit. Tokuma stayed to help me with breakfast while Hoheto ran to go pick up the gifts for shino with an never ending bag to help in carrying them.

As soon as we finished breakfast Kabuto walked into the kitchen and hugged me from behind with a gruff " goodmorning " " well goodmorning to you to Kabuto will you help us carry breakfast into the dining room "? He nodded and grabbed his plate and Fu's and left the room I shook my head and levitated the rest that Tokuma and i couldn't carry and set it on the table where most of mates sat.

Hoheto being the last to return and everyone dug in after telling shino happy birthday. " hey shrimp how old are you turning "? Garou asked shino while some (Jirou) huffed that Garou had no manners. " I am turning 5" was shino's quiet response as he slowly at his breakfast as if to savor it.

"Then you will be the eldest out of us " sasuke says taking a break from trying to steal some of muta's rice balls. " not really since I turn 7 on the 31st and the rest of you who are under 14 will age a year on the 30th" I broke in around my pancakes. 

While Sasuke,Itachi,Shisui, Neji,Naruto,Ko,Kabuto, Fu,And Shino stared at me in shock.When naruto broke the silence " that is awesome Dattebayo! But what about our actual birthdays "? I shrugged " we will still celebrate them unless you oppose and even if you do we will still have a small gathering " I replied.

After swallowing so Jirou or hoheto wouldn't scold me for talking with my mouth full. Most nodded at my answer and regular conversation resumed naruto was telling sasuke and Neji that they would be able to enter the academy sooner because of 'super aging', .

While kakashi and Garou were betting on how many mates I would get today much to diarmuid's amusement and Jirou's chargin .

Muta and Shino seemed fine with listening and only talking when needed while Ko spoke to Fu and Kabuto. I turned to Muta who was closest on my right and started conversation. " muta when is your birthday? if you don't mind me asking "?

" it's February 23 , what about yours"? "July 31st " I said with a laugh for now every 31st was my birthday. Muta's lips turned up at the corner when I asked " Is your food alright ? I heard from a little birdy*Diarmuid *that rice balls with tuna was a favorite of yours does it taste alright I wasn't sure if I got the taste right".

He nodded and continued to eat and after swallowing asked me " I guessing that you have been cooking for awhile do you enjoy it"? I nodded " yes but I honestly enjoy baking more ..o I meant to ask you do you think I should make a vanilla cake with strawberries or chocolate cake with strawberries for shino" I asked as quietly as I could.

He pondered for a second before telling me to go with vanilla. After that I finished eating as well as the rest of my mates and they carried their dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dish Washer.

Then the rest of us except Kakashi and shino/muta(who had an in village mission but would be home before the party left to complete it and the others needed to party plan and greet guests.)went to a training ground to train and relax since they had the day off .

I was working with Jirou on my Air bending (that I was forbidden to do unless he was present because he was the only one other than Diarmuid who had enough control over the element to catch me) while the others worked on mastering their animal form or relaxed eating the snacks I made before we left the house. When I heard Naruto scream and yell " _S-snake"!_ I went over with Jirou to Investigate despite him telling me to stand back but he didn't know I was a parslemouth either .

I went up and saw a black snake that was huge that had purple and gold scales poised to strike and when Jirou moved to kill it i shouted _"Wait "!_ And turned to the snake "I am sorry we disturbed you but please do not attack my mates they didn't mean to bother you". 

The snake immediately turned to me relaxed and said "A speaker it has been so long we thought your kind extinct ! And I will not hurt your mates as long as they stop me from giving my master a message . I was taking a nap to heal my injuries when the loud one stepped on me!"

The snake replied with some annoyance my mates were staring at me and the snake in the snake in shock when Garou snapped out of it and asked me "harry what is it saying "? .

" he said that he was napping to heal an injury when naruto stepped on him and that he needs to give his master a message".

I replied and turned to the snake  "Would you like me to carry you to your master to help you complete your mission as an apology for my mate stepping on you"? The snake nodded " yes speaker I would like your aid and master would love to meet you a true speaker"!

I turned to Garou " alpha can you come with me to take him to his master to finish his mission he is to injured to do it himself and we can come right back after please "? I asked .

Far thought for a second and said " who is his master ?and is he close?" I asked the snake and he replied "Master is a strong ninja and is in the village not far from here".

Was the reply and Garou nodded " alright then we can take the snake home but Jirou I want you to stay here with the others and Hoheto can come with us". 

Jirou and others like Ko looked like they wanted to disagree but a look from Tokuma made them hold their peace. 

I Turned to the snake and picked him up which was a struggle because he weighed as much as me if not more but I managed and we headed towards the mystery ninja following the snakes directions.

We ended up at the laboratory of science in front of an office numbered 101 I knocked and waited for a response. When a deep nearly hissy voice said " come in" .

Garou opened the door and went in I followed him hoheto coming behind me.

When the snake slithered impossibly fast(considering he was injured before I healed him a second ago)to the man behind the desk that held papers and vials with liquids and books on the bookcase behind him. 

"Master!Master! I brought you a speaker who healed me and he is very powerful! he would make you a good mate for hatchlings!" 

I blushed deep red when the man looked up from his work to stare at me. He had silky black hair and pale white skin with gold-green snake like eyes and a lithe but strong body.

As soon as I met his eyes I imprinted and everyone froze. Until he spoke " how is it possible that I am tethered to a _Child_? That you are even worthy to be by my side.. Who are you ?"

Insulted I sat at the chair in Front of his desk "firstly I am horrified of your manners Orochimaru. Is this how you treat guests that brought you your injured summons? Secondly I am Harri potta the high priestess of Megami no Jinja nice to meet you _Alpha_ " I said smoothly. 

He stared at me before laughing , after which he stopped and leaned into my face which made Garou growl in warning that he ignored and asked " I have heard rumors that your clan and their _Mates_ receive immortality ..is this true"? 

I looked at him and answered honestly " you really get straight to the point don't you..while it is true that you will no longer age you technically still can be killed either by a stronger opponent or by my death and this is only if I am your _Bonded._ And Orochimaru I don't want a mate that is only with me for their own gain. I want love ,trust,and many children and to get that I need worthy people as well and at the moment you aren't. I don't know if I want a bond with you if you cannot be a _partner_ to me. If you won't even try to be my mate and husband..so I just need some time to think and I'm pretty sure you do as well . If you decide to actually _Try_ I'll be at the Hyuga compound but until then .."

I shrugged and got up to leave but he went to grab me and ended up with a knife held to his throat by Garou .

I turned around and put a book on the table for him to read to better explain our situation and what our mateship could be like and left with Hoheto and Garou on either side of me after a quiet " goodbye " to the snake.

After we left we met up with my mates at the training ground and I simply laid down with Tokuma and Ko who were relaxing on a picnic blanket wanting some comfort from what happened.

Garou must have told my other mates what happened through mind speak because he didn't say anything out loud yet my mates looked at me with understanding or rage on my behalf. 

An hour passed and we were due at the Aburame compound after fixing my hair and made sure that all the presents were in the black hole of a bag we headed to the party.

When we arrived we were greeted by shino and his dad who was staring at me in curiosity as well as another boy that had a mark on his cheek when I bowed back to him and looked in his eyes I imprinted.

I continued as if nothing happened because I didn't want to deal with another mate at the moment.

I,sasuke, Naruto, neji,Kabuto, fu and Ko were led to the other clan children our age while my other mates mingled I could feel my new imprints eyes on my back.

Ignoring it I sat under a tree not wanting to play at the moment when I saw someone sit next to me starting to stare at the clouds. It was a boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail who asked " mind if I join you "? I shook my head and said with a smile " you already sat down so I don't see the point of asking but I'm glad for the company ".

" I'm harri and you are "? I said looking at him and he opened his eyes and met mine " shikamaru" I immediately imprinted again.

His eyes widened and got a calculating glint when Naruto ran up to us with a boy that had a dog on his head and red triangle tattoos on his face by his side.

" harri this is my new friend kiba and his partner Akamaru! Kiba and Akamaru this is my mate harri"!

I smiled at them both that made them blush and greeted the cute puppy first who jumped into my lap" hello Akamaru it's nice to meet you!you are so handsome aren't you" I cooed as I scratched behind his ear and looked up to kiba " it's nice to meet you too kiba" and I imprinted again and stared at him I surprise.

I simply handed Akamaru back and said " I'll deal with this later you guys but I'm tired I am going to take a nap for a second and I'll play later ok "?

I said as I leaned on shikamaru and closed my eyes. I felt kiba and naruto sit down next to me and i fell into a light sleep with my mates around me.

I woke up about 30 minutes later to a camera flashing on us and what must have been Shikamaru's mother and Diarmuid taking pictures of all of us sleeping against the tree.

Shikamaru and the others woke up as I finished rubbing my eyes . "How long have we been asleep harri"? Kiba asked after yawning " about 30 minutes just in time for cake and presents " I said as I got up and headed to the large table that held food and presents.

Naruto sat on one side of me while Kiba sat on the other and we all sung shino happy birthday and at the moment was happy. 

After the song was sung I got up to go get Shino's present from me while they cut the strawberry cake I made but I ran into someone on my way back who resembled Shikamaru and his dad except he had green eyeliner. We imprinted and before he could ask questions I simply grabbed his hand and headed to the table " I'll answer all your questions after the party I already have to talk to Shikaku and Tsume just hold on until then".

And I sat with him next to me as I gave shino the presents from me and my mates.

As everyone dug into the cake I was pleased that everyone seemed to love it especially the akimichi one with diamonds on his cheeks asked " does anyone know who made this cake "? I spoke up " I am the one who made it akimichi San do you have questions about the recipe " I asked and when he looked at me we imprinted as he stared at me in shock I put my fingers on my nose like jirou does when I cause mischief. 

Everyone laughed having guessed what happened. Looks like I'll have to ask Choza to stay over as well.

After the party ...

I had Garou on one side of me with Kakashi (the rest of my mates returned home)on the other .I had just finished explaining once again how my mateship would work to Tatsuma,Shikamaru, Shikaku, Ensui,Yoshino,Choza,Makaro,Tsume,and Kiba.

The only one's that had concerns was Ensui( over the age gap) ,shikaku (how being a consort would affect his son) ,and Choza who had the same concerns as Shikaku. After I explained that they could still be shinobi it would affect what missions they could go on due to their status and it would be the same in all ninja villages my mates came from .

Because if my mate were to die in a skirmish I would probably start a war and win so it's just a very delicate situation but know that I will try not to hamper your son or nephew's career was what I said in reply. 

Then after the serious talk was out of the way Yoshino invited me over for lunch the next day that I accepted and my new mates and I returned home. When I started to make dinner and dessert. 

For Garou I made him a burger and fries because he said he was craving it ,Diarmuid got boar with grilled corn,Shikamaru got Mackeral and miso,Kakashi also got miso soup with eggplant and rice with grilled chicken, Naruto got ramen and pickled vegetables, Neji got soba with yogurt since he was fond of it,Jirou got a chicken salad with sunflower seeds and stir fry on the side.

Kabuto got Jack mackerel with miso broth and fruit on the side,Fu got strawberry corn salsa with chips and guacamole, shino,muta,and Sasuke got rice balls with multiple fillings and sides of meat and vegetables, itachi and shisui got onigiri with cabbage and seaweed with softened plums with vanilla yogurt, kiba got steak with green beans, hoheto, ko,and tokuma got a snapper with grilled mango salsa, Makaro got a pork chop saute with peaches , ensui got pork chops with potatoes and tatsuma got pineapple chicken satay.

Lastly was Orochimaru's meal of soft boiled eggs with grilled fish. As I gave everyone their meals I went to the door to see if Orochimaru decided to come when I saw no one I honestly felt hurt. And as a tear fell down my face a hand was put on my shoulder " don't cry little one for I am here" .

Orochimaru said and my ears perked up and my tail swayed side to side quickly Indicating my happiness. I hugged him tightly around the waist and breathed in his scent and I finally felt the weight that was sinking in my stomach disappear .

I pulled him down the hallway to introduce him to my other mates " I heard you liked eggs so I made you some soft boiled eggs with fish so I hope that's ok" I said to him and he smirked and replied " that is decent child I have heard from others that you cook surprisingly well so I shall see for myself if rumor is true" .

When we entered the dining room where my mates were sitting at there spots most of those who knew who Orochimaru was paled when they saw him and some like hoheto nearly passed out when I said he was one of my newly bonded.

When Orochimaru and I sat everyone dug in and there eyes brightened at my delicious cooking. I was currently watching Orochimaru take a bite of the egg with nervous eyes.

"How is it "? I asked and he looked at me and said " it is decent " and continued to eat and surprisingly enough he ended up conversing with Kabuto and Tatsuma which made me happy because I was worried he would be isolated from my other mates. 

After dinner when we went to our bedroom I the bed had already enlarged itself for my new mates it took up half of the room seems calling it a nest is a pretty close description. 

When some of my mates voiced that they didn't want to sleep in the nest I gave the puppy eyes and they relented except for Orochimaru. " Maru please you can sleep right next to me "! " no I refuse to sleep next to other ninja-" " but we need to for our health " " that is pure superstition harri that new mates must sleep in the omegas nest-" " I'll give you a new jutsu " I said and he wavered. " and what does this Jutsu do" ? " it let's you see fragments of the future " I replied.

And he was immediately in the middle of the bed sitting up waiting for me to finish our bond. I giggled and crawled up to him and gave him a kiss. I felt a surge of energy and the ultimate feeling of _right_ I tasted eggs and ..was that green apples? When I snapped back to reality. Orochimaru was looking at me in concern and amazement "little one does that happen every time a bond is finalized "? I shook my head no .

He hummed and started mumbling about making other studies and experiments to discover what it meant when I turned to Shikamaru.

When I kissed him I felt shadows rushing through my veins and he tasted of a dark shadow. .. like dark cherries. When I pulled away he was surprisingly not unconscious which was unusual because most his age would have been so.

I shrugged it off and turned to Ensui and kissed him as well. If I thought Shikamaru was shadows Ensui was complete darkness and tasted of sin and dark chocolate yummy.

I then turned to kiba and when I kissed him I saw myself running in the woods enjoying the hunt feeling the wildness rush through me.

Blood on the tip of my tongue as he and I chased and chased one another and our prey. When I pulled away his pupils were dilated until I shook him " are you ok"? I asked worried. 

He nodded with a smirk and said he was fine.

I still worried but decided not to push.

I turned to Tatsuma ,he kissed me and I felt fire rushing through my veins .

I heard his heart beating and the taste of spice on my lips. 

I saw us entangled together making love as if our lives depended on it when the scene went dark.

When I pulled away I put my hand on my lips and blushed " did you see that too"? I asked and he nodded a blush worse than mine on his cheeks .

"what did you see that made you blush so much harri" shisui asked mischievously.

I sent a low pain stinging hex at him and grumbled " Nunya business shisui" and turned to Makaro to escape Shikamaru,Kakashi and Ensui's knowing looks. 

I kissed him and tasted peaches and once again had an out of body experience .

I saw all of my mates souls tethered to mine and was snapped back into reality when Makaro pulled away with a look of wonder in his eyes as he looked down at me. 

I simply pulled him with me to the center of the bed on the other side of me Orochimaru on the other.

Then snuggled into Orochimaru's side as my other mates got in around us. I closed my eyes pleased with the humming of my mate bonds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garou(19): is an alpha , animal form is wolf or falcon.  
> Diarmuid (20): is a beta and Air bender and animal form is a cat.  
> Jirou(600): is a alpha and his animal form is a large crow.  
> Kabuto(9):is a beta and his animal form is crocodile.  
> Kakashi(18): is a alpha and his animal form is a wolf .  
> Fu(12): is a beta and his animal form is an owl  
> Naruto (4): is an alpha and his animal form is a fox  
> Neji(5): neji is a Alpha and his animal form is a panther  
> Shino(4): is a Alpha and his animal form is a scorpion  
> Muta(14): is a beta and his animal form is a spider  
> Shikamaru(4): is a Alpha and his form is a lynx  
> Ensui(26): is a Alpha and is also a lynx as well as a Grimm  
> Itachi(10): is a alpha and his animal is a black panther  
> Shisui(11):is a alpha and his animal is a black bear  
> Sasuke (4): is a beta and his animal form is a Tasmanian Devil  
> Kiba(4): is a alpha and his animal form is a wolf dog mix.  
> Hoheto(19): is a beta and his animal form is a polar bear.  
> Tokuma (15):is a beta and his animal form is a seal and or a snowy owl  
> Ko(13): IS a alpha and his animal form is a tiger  
> Tatsuma(11): is a beta and his animal form is a black mustang  
> Orochimaru (43): is a alpha and his animal form is a snake  
> Makaro(7): is a beta and his animal form is a reindeer or buck.


	12. Meeting the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri decides to go with Kakashi to meet some of his coworkers..let's just say it is very eventful.

Harri pov

I woke alone in our large nest of a bed to Sasuke shaking me gently. "Harri it's time for breakfast!" I stretched out and rubbed my eyes and I heard kiba laugh. " harri really does act like a cat!" He said from the foot of the bed. I threw a pillow at him in response and it hit him square on the face.

"Hey!" Kiba said and threw the pillow back at me but I dodged. Sasuke simply hid behind me out of range for now . I stuck out my tongue at Kiba ears straight up and my tail waving back and forth playfully until hoheto's voice calling us from the dining room broke our little game. 

When I entered the dining table I sat in itachi's lap and made my self comfortable. Itachi sighed and continued to eat ,while Ko looked as if he was going to say it wasn't proper for us to sit how we were when it was Jirou who stopped him. 

" Dont bother Ko he would just move to someone else's lap or refuse to move..we have a very stubborn mate". Jirou said exasperated after taking a bit of rice and vegetables. 

"And dont you ever forget it !" I said poking my head out from Itachi's chest. And everyone but Orochimaru and fu laughed (they just smirked). And I looked over to shisui's plate and made puppy eyes at him.

Since I already ate my Omurice I asked "Shisui can I have a bite of your rice ball please?" He nodded "sure hari come here" and held the other half of the rice ball with chopsticks to me. I leaned in to take a bite but quick as lightning he kissed me on the lips and ate it!!!

I spluttered in shock while everyone laughed at me getting teased for once. I pouted and turned to Ensui who was on the other side of itachi" Ensui everyone's being mean to me! And I'm still hungry!".

Ensui grunted with a smirk " I know come here ya rugrat ." And held his arms open I left itachi's lap to go into his he and shika gave some awesome cuddles. 

Neji who was across from Ensui spoke up "harri you can have some of my pork and rice if you want." I looked at him with a smile full of happiness " yes I would really like some neji I always knew you were such a caring and sweet alpha to little ole me" 

I replied and thankfully took the small leftovers from his bowl while he blushed deep red. When Naruto blurted out "HERE HARRI! You can have some of my ramen too!" I shook my head " thank you Naruto for being nice enough to give me some of your Ramen but I'm full now ...but you can give me some kisses and cuddles!" I replied and got off Ensui's lap to come around the table. 

Naruto squeaked turned red and ran after throwing "Sorry harri I gotta go take a bath and go train with Sasuke !" Dragging the poor soul out with him who was yelling " let go of me you baka!" All throughout the hallway. 

Diarmuid got up with a chuckle saying he'd keep an eye on them. After that it was like a flood gate all my mates getting ready for the day while others(Orochimaru ,Ensui and hoheto) had left for work for the day. 

Though once again I kissed and scented my mates that were leaving no matter how they resisted (Orochimaru making death threats.. until I told him I simply wanted his wonderful scent on me to protect me from potential bad people ,who fear the great, godlike snake Sanin ). Yes I know I was laying it on thick but it worked to stop his protest by appealing to his alpha ego ,pride,and possive tendencies. 

🍻🙈😈😁😁😎

Later in one of the Hyugas courtyards Kabuto, Hinata, Tenten, Fu,Naruto, Neji , Shino, Muta, Shikamaru, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Kiba, Ko, Tokuma, Tatsuma, and Makaro were trying to change into their animal forms or perfecting the change in some cases. Aka Itachi's, Shisui,Tokuma,and Tatsuma under the watchful eyes of Jirou, Diarmuid and Garou. 

While I was stuck finishing up paperwork under a tree cuz I let it build because I didn't want to do it earlier. When I finished and stretched out on the grass I saw Kakashi leaving and immediately ran up my tree I was under as silently as I could going in a crouch and using my magic and chakra to cover my scent. 

I waited listening for every little sound ears swiveling and tail very still as I waited for him to pass under the tree . 

When I sprung just at the right moment and landed on his shoulders and immediately felt a kunai at my throat and cold eyes staring at mine until he realised it was me.

Kakashi paled and his eyes widened " harri ! Dont ever do that again you startled me and I almost hurt you! " and i just bit my lip feeling guilty as he sniffed me for injuries " I'm sorry Kakashi I just wanted to surprise you and practice my stealth skills.'' He pulled me into a hug and said " it's ok but next time tell me beforehand so we can do it right together ok?" And smiled at me with his eyes closed and I nodded happily. 

Before I remembered why I wanted to stop him. I looked up at him "Kakashi where were you going?" 

And he shook head " Maaa maa you dont have to worry I'm just going to meet up with some friends that's all". 

I was already jumping up and down before he finished. "Can I come to ?!!! Pleeeease Kakashi?" I Pleaded with big doe green eyes. He thought about it before nodding yes. And I squealed in excitement and before we left he went back to let the others know he was taking me out for an outing and we left.

#####$$$$$$$$$$

We arrived in a place that was full of other ninja relaxing. The first person who caught sight of us was a woman with ruby red eyes and beautiful black hair. " Kakashi who is that?" She asked bringing most of the rooms attention onto us . He pulled out his orange book to avoid most of the curious stares before replying

" Yo! This is my mate Harri Potta and he is the High priestess of the Megumi no Jinja ". He replied and was bombarded by a man with a cigarette in his mouth that I knew as Asuma and another that held a senbon in his mouth that smelled of a sweet tasting poison before I was pulled into a hug by the red eyed woman.

"Aww you are just to darned cute , it's nice to meet you I'm Kurenai!"

I snuggled into her warmth enjoying her attention when I heard a loud buoyant voice say "Yosh! My eternal rival has finally found a mate that is a shining gold fountain of youth!" 

I turned to see a man with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows who was smacking Kakashi on the back in congratulations with tears streaming down his face. And for some reason I went up to him and patted him on his leg saying " there, there mister dont cry". 

While secretly breathing in his comforting scent of green tea.

He immediately stopped and gave me a smile saying " I shall not shed tears if it saddens you young one!" 

We imprinted as soon as he made eye contact and Kakashi choked out a horrified " _No kami please_ " before the one with the senbon in his mouth started laughing so hard he had to sit down.

The one I just imprinted on struck a pose and kissed my hand " young one I am known as Might Guy!! I am overwhelmed by your sheer youthfulness and shall forever be by your side!" 

Kakashi made the sound of a dying whale and I giggled " well it's nice to meet you guy I am Harri.. is it true that you are the strongest taijutsu ninja in the land of fire?" I couldn't help but asking 

That must have been to much for Kakashi who passed out caught by the one with the senbon in his mouth. 

I went over to the couch where the Ninja set him down and put my glowing green hand on his head.

" he'll be fine he just fainted from shock". I said when I sensed nothing wrong. And I looked up at the one with senbon in his mouth and asked him " what is your name? I must have missed it." 

" call me Genma kid". And I imprinted again making the senbon in Genma's mouth fall to the floor I laughed at his face and turned to Asuma. "Do we have a camera in here? because I'd like(love) to forever remember his face" I said innocently. 

Genma snapped out of it after my comment and Picked up his senbon . Then shook his head " Kakashi is going to kill me over a brat ...why couldn't it have been a hot woman with curves " . "I can hear you ya know" I said and Kurenai hit him hard upside the head.

When a man with brown hair and brow eyes appeared in front of me in a swirl of leaves and said in a toneless voice " is Taichou injured I can take him to the infirmary right away!" I nodded no " No he is not injured he just fainted from shock of me imprinting on Gai mr...?" " I am called Yamato " he said and I imprinted for the third time ... That day.

Yamato simply stared at me as if I was a fascinating specimen while Gai exclaimed " Seems like Harri's fountain of youth is so bright that many are drawn to him" with a bright smile that actually lessened my stress while Asuma watched as if we were a soap opera and Kurenai looked exasperated and worried. 

Finally that's when Kakashi started to stir when he finally opened his eyes he took my hands and looked into my eyes. 

" please tell me it was a Nightmare Harri or that I was hallucinating-" I shook my head and said " it wasn't a Nightmare Kakashi stop being so dramatic...everything will work out". I said and kissed his forehead I then stood after saying I was going to go get Kakashi some water when I immediately bumped into someone as soon as I walked out of the door.

I looked up to apologize when I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and met a scarred stern face that probably gave other kids nightmares.

"What were you doing in the joinin meeting area kid only ninja are permitted in here".

I frowned at him and glared " first of all I'm not Kid my name is harri and my mate Kakashi fainted after I imprinted on Might Gai so I'm going to get him some water if you would put me down. How rude can you be honestly!" I said to him glaring. He laughed as did the three behind him and put me down. " I'm ibiki this is Aoba ,and Santa". He said pointing to a man wearing sunglasses that had brown hair that stuck up in the same gravity defying way as Kakashi's, and a man with long red hair. 

And I imprinted on all three of them , before they could speak I simply waved my hand into the meeting room " you guys just go in there while I get us some refreshments because this is going to take awhile and Kakashi will explain the situation with you and when I come back I'll answer any questions you might have." 

The one called Aoba laughed " alright kid you got some guts you are probably the only one who doesn't cry at being around ibiki".

" well that's what happens when you are mated to scarier people". I said vaguely and continued to walk away.

Aoba and Santa went into the room while ibiki said he would _Help_ me get the needed items when I asked why he was accompanying me. And as we walked through the halls I spoke " you know I'm not going to run away right?" His only response to my statement was a simple twitch in his eyebrow but his only reply was " I am not going to let a child run amok a ninja building that holds classified information.." I pouted at him 

" now you are making me sound as if I'm a delinquent or something I wouldn't be The High Priestess of The Megumi no Jinja shrine if I ran about like a hoodlum ". I huffed and he just continued to walk but by the stiffness in his fingers I could tell he was surprised at my status.

When we reached the cafeteria area where quite a few chunin or Genin Were eating. When we entered everyone stared at us until ibiki went over to a table and came back with five other ppl to help us carry the food and drinks.

" harri this is Kotetsu"- he smelled of leather-" ,Izumo"- lemongrass-" Iruka"- cake with apples and cinnamon- '' Iwashi"- lavender and mint- ''shimon"- books- ''and zaji this is Harri the priestess of Megumi no Jinja."

I imprinted on all of them.

#######

Everyone was now in the joinin meeting room . When I first came back with all my imprints Kakashi just slumped as if he was done with the world whose Asuma whistled. " Damn kid are you trying to steal of of the leafs elite ninja or what?" 

I scowled " no I am not trying to steal elite ninja I'm trying to find strong mates to help me rebuild my clan!"

Immediately multiple voices broke out until ibiki silenced them . "Let Harri speak and then you may ask questions until then be silent " he rumbled letting killing intent out before reeling it in. 

I put my hand on his and he stared at me in confusion. I smiled " thank you for quieting everyone down" and he simply nodded then turned to look at the others in the room stoically. But I wasn't the only one to see his blushed neck nor his protective stance behind me.

"I know a lot of you are confused so I'll explain everything to the best of my ability and if you have any questions I'll answer them".

" Firstly I am the high priestess of Megumi no Jinja and the last Nekomata of the Potta clan. My current mates are Kakashi ,Garou Hatake,Diarmuid Dior, Jirou Tenzou, Kabuto Potta, Fu Yamanaka, Naruto Uzamaki,"- iruka's face twitched into one of hatred until I glared at him daring him to say something-"Neji Hyuga, Hoheto Hyuga, Ko Hyuga, Tokuma Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Muta Aburame, Shikamaru Nara,Ensui Nara,Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka,Makaro Akimichi,Tatsuma Aburame and Orochimaru."

Some paled hearing how many names I had said others because of Orochimaru. 

"The reason I have so many mates Is because of my Kekkai genkai it ..is wild and my mates keep me grounded .As well as my instincts screaming at me to repopulate as soon as I come to maturity which will be between the ages of 14-16. Now many of you are older than me but I will age on the 30th or 31st with my mates under the age of 14 every month".

" Also if you become one of my bonded ...you will have a form if immortality..you will stop aging but that doesn't mean you cant be killed. If injured bad enough you will die but if I am killed _all_ of my mates will join me . Now I have had people accuse me of stealing ninja or bloodline limits from the ninja villages. But that is not my aim nor is it to start a new regime. All I want Is a family that will prosper ,with love and mates to stand by my side!"

"Lastly all of my bonded gain the title of consort as well as the option of becoming my familiar or warriors that shall carry my Crest. If you do become my familiar you can continue to be ninja to your village..but all I ask is that you put _family first_. Also you may get new abilities after becoming my consort and or my Familiar ".

" Some like Kakashi can now take form of their soul spirits , not to mention we can all communicate telepathically after the bond is cemented. I know this is a large shock so I shall give you time to think on what you wish to do. I shall be at the Hyuga compound tonight but tomorrow my clans compounds will be finished and we shall be there until the 31st."

" Now all of my current mates so far have gotten along . I don't expect everyone to be buddy buddy but neither will I tolerate infighting among my mates".

I said sternly before continuing 

" So I would like to say thank you for listening and it was nice to meet all of you ..you can get ahold of me through all of my mates when you make your decision. "

I said and smiled at all of my imprints in the room.

Before turning to leave with Kakashi who still had his nose in that perverted book. Gai surprisingly on my other side and said at my confused look " I already said young one I would be at you side did I not. Yosh!" With a bright smile that I returned. 

Genma also fell in step with us which led to Yamato, Zaji,Kotetsu,Izumo,Iwashi,and Santa yamanaka following me ot an back home.

That night after i gave a offering to my Goddesses i returned to my quarters where my imprints waited for me to cement the bond for afterall I spent the entire day lounging around with them.

I brushed Santa's hair as he spoke to Fu of thier clans mind techniques. Santa blushed red when I said I hoped one of our kits would take his hair color. 

I then listened to stories of Kotetsu' and Izumo's academy days and missions while spread amongst their laps. Breathing in their scents of leather and lemongrass. 

I played with Yamato and Kakashi among the gardens.

I then talked to Genma about multiple poisions and asking for his aid in becoming immune to them. He eventually said yes but we would start slow with a medic on hand should it go badly. 

Then I spoke to Gai for a long time about work outs that strengthened the body with Garou and Kabuto commenting now and then. I also gave him scrolls to study about a south Korean fighting style that was so deadly only two ppl had mastered it.

I spoke to Zaji about meal and baking ideas because even though he was rambunctious he had a great head of a chef.

With Iwashi I spoke to him about music and my paintings I liked to do in my spare time....

But now it was time to cement our bonds with a smooch!

I sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Zaji to step forward since he was the youngest when Aoba,Iruka,Shimon, and Ibiki that came in behind Ko who went to join the others in the living room entertainment . All that were left in my room were imprints. 

I stared at the newcomers with hope " so have you already made your decisions?" I asked .

"We have" Ibiki answers

And I waited....

Iruka was the one to step forward first " I wish for us to be together for better or worse because I too want a family so who am I to deny my destined?"

And the others nodded or grunted their agreement .

I simply turned back to Zaji who sat next to me on the edge of the bed and I put my lips to his. He tasted of strawberry tart and sweets and a warmth rushed through my body. 

I pulled away and Zaji was staring at me in wonder when I moved to the next imprint since our bond was cemented.

Which was Iruka he blushed prettily when I approached and when I tasted his lip I remembered cinnamon apple cakes I once had at the shrine and feld wind rushing through our veins as the bond was cemented. 

I then turned to Kotetsu and Izumo where the same feelings returned when my lips touched theirs but each with their own scents . Kotetsu's being leather and Izumo's lemongrass.

I turned to iwashi and when my lips touched his o felt the warmth and sturdiness of earth and our bond snapped onto place. I couldn't help placing another kiss on his cheek that made him blush.

Then I turned to Yamato and when our lips touched I tasted sugar flower petals and felt the ..ultimate feeling of _Right._

I then turned to Gai who was shifting nervously and smiled before pulling him into a hard kiss. He tasted of green tea ..and I once again felt the absolute encompassing feeling of _Home and belonging_. 

I then turned to Santa who was waiting for his turn and he had to bend down for my lips to touch his. As soon as our lips touched fire was coming from him pouring into me...much like Sasukes lightning. 

I was breathing heavily when I moved on to Aoba.

His lips brushed upon mine and i saw flashes of us holding hands and holding a toddler with his hair and my eyes. When I pulled away we smiled at one another as If we knew it would become reality.

I then turned to Ibiki that looked as unmoving as stone and placed my hand on his cheek. And kissed him with soft lips and once again I saw a vision of..a sexual nature. I saw myself sitting upon him riding him to completion while his hands laid on my protruding belly. 

When I pulled away he looked shaken so I took his hand and said threw the link 'it is ok Ibiki we are here in the now so breathe' and he did and repaxed and nodded at me in thanks.

By now I was exhausted but..

I turned to Shimon and when I pressed my lips to his I felt the world fall away once again and all of my new mates and old shining brightly still attached to me.

And that night as all of my mates slept around me in my nest I knew that I was on the road to a complete family. 


	13. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri and his mates move in to the new clan compounds.

Harri pov

I was buzzing with excitement along with some of my younger mates such as Naruto and Shikamaru (who was pretending to be laid back but I could see the glint of excitement in his eye).

We were following Garou and Diarmuid to our new home and we couldn't wait to see it!! All of our belongings were moved into our new home this morning so we didn't have do deal with the hassle of moving. 

As we walked through the gates to the compound I gasped.

To my right were little buildings for shops and businesses among green grass and humongous trees. Spaced out evenly so it didn't look like one was overtaking the other.

Through those trees I could see a huge park that I had requested put in for my future children and young mates.

To our left was the training grounds for us to practice on and we had to stop as some of our group(Kiba and Sasuke)had to be wrangled back in so we could continue the tour. 

And finally I saw our home ,it stood on ten pillars of white stone and wood lined in gold,just like the temples of old.

Past the large pillars, balconies ,and awesome porch space and decor were two large doors that already had guards posted on either side.

They opened the doors to the 5 story house and once again everyone was awed into silence. The floors were a dark smooth marble and the room had multiple couches around a fireplace. A chandelier hung from the ceiling the sunlight making it sparkle. 

Paintings of immeasurable beauty lining the walls and into the three halls that branched away from the waiting room not mentioning the stairs along the farthest wall that climbed to the other floors. 

"Alright listen up we are going to break up into groups so everyone isn't running around crazy!"

Garou rumbled 

"Garou and I are going to break everyone up into two groups and meet back here later for lunch around 2 which should give everyone enough time to get a rough layoutof the land". Diarmuid said with his usual flirty smirk on his face.

"Ibiki,Gai, Genma, Yamato, Aoba,Santa,Kotetsu,Izumo, Iruka,Iwashi,Shimon, Zaji,Jirou, Kabuto, Kakashi, Fu,and Naruto are with me let's move."

Garou barked out and left with his group to the hallway that led straight. 

"Alright everyone let's go check out the pool and hot springs first!"

Diarmuid said joyfully and took of in its direction some of us (Kiba,Neji,Makaro etc) laughed and followed while others grumbled at his foolishness. 

Orochimaru, Diarmuid, Muta,Ensui,hoheto, Tokuma, Ko,Itachi, Shikamaru, and I were relaxing in a huge pool sized natural hot tub.

While Neji,Shino,Shisui,Sasuke, Kiba, and Tatsuma played in the pond sized swimming pool with Diarmuid keeping an eye out on them.

I swam over to Orochimaru (since I was to short to touch the bottom)and wrapped my arms around him so I Could relax and float.

His eye creaked open to see me smiling up at him and he huffed. 

"Harri let go of me I am not a Floatie nor a chair."

I giggled because he unknowingly rhymed and replied " no you're comfy and I'm tired of swimming.. and in a few minutes we have to get out anyway.."

He growled and glared at me probably for disobeying him ,which made Ensui who was by us start to as well in my defense.

I guess Orochimaru wasn't ready or open to affection yet ..at least to an extent around others anyway. 

I released a calming scent and rubbed my hands up and down Orochimaru's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

" hey how about I give you a back rub as repayment for giving me cuddles for the week, after your shift tomorrow and tonight I can give you that new jutsu I promised, how does that sound?" 

I said with a calm and soothing voice and a impish smile while both alphas calmed down and Orochimaru debated my offer. 

"Alright harri you may have your... _Hugs_ this week but do not expect me to let it continue." He said in a silky voice and I squealed in happiness and put me head on his chest and rest before we had to leave.

.....

After the pools we went to the guest house that was next door. We didn't really see much other than the dining and living rooms before we had to keep moving. After the guest house we went to the gardens where flowers and food were growing and admired the fountains, Flowers and sculptures that littered the gardens. 

After the gardens we went to the stables that held horses of all kinds..as well as cats,dogs,birds,livestock, lions, tigers,seals,even penguins. 

It was basically a farm/ zoo except we released the animals once they could survive on their own. Which I had to explain to Shikamaru and Tatsuma who had concerns. 

Which led to me saying how poaching was illegal in my land and had a heavy punishment and was heavily monitored and how I was trying to set up a protection movement for endangered animals. 

While we were led to the shrine on the clan compounds. It had a long hallway that was supported by pillars and there was a large throne out of silver,gold,and black granite. It was laden with pillows of silk for comfort. And next to my throne were 12 others which were for my mates....which ones were unknown. 

"Harri what are the other thrones for?" Kiba asked in a loud voice full of curiosity before we could move on to the other rooms where people actually worship the goddesses and rituals were performed. 

The others stared expectantly and I sighed before facing them.

"Those thrones are representing the 12 zodiac or gods of this relm , 6 of my mates that are alphas and are chosen, will sit by my side the amount same for the betas." 

"What do you mean by _Chosen?"_

Shisui asked sharply with cunning eyes that usually hold mischief. 

"They are literally chosen by the gods to speak on their behalf that's all there is to it. Some are chosen in their dreams others are cornered by a servant of the God in question and given the position ", I shrugged .

"It could be either or but one thing that is final is that if you try to sit and you are not a chosen it has consequences.." I finished 

"Ain't that the truth kid, but we don't have to worry about that until Harri finds his last mate." Garou who entered with the rest of my mates said.

I nodded in agreement which made most of my mates sigh in relief while others like Orochimaru, Kabuto, and ibiki had glints In their eyes I didn't like.

Then we headed to our new home for lunch which was Katsudon , and for dessert some apple and blueberry pie I made earlier.

I then went to my office with Jirou who would help me write letters to 

  * The Kazekage of Sunagakure.
  * The Mizukage of Kirigakure.
  * The Raikage of Kumogakure.
  * The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure
  * Amegakure
  * The Hoshikage of Hoshigakure
  * Kusagakure 
  * Takigakure
  * Yugakure
  * Takumi village



Asking for permission to enter the villages to so the sacred pilgrimage my predecessor's did. As well as permission for my people to set up a local shrine and live there if they so choose along with citizens of the village. Not to mention bringing back the festivities of the events.

As well as trading offers for some of the villages like Ame or Yugakure.

As for Takumi village I sent proof of my purchasing the land from the river Damiyo with a letter explaining why I bought their land and village and my intentions. I wrote that I would be coming to visit them in about three months time and that I would speak to their leaders then and they should continue functioning as normal .

I then sealed the letter and sent it off with the others. 

I breathed a sigh of relief now that it was done with.

And returned to my mates for some down time.

######

Harri pov

When I walked into our living room I saw Shikamaru and Ensui on the couches taking naps. Which is no surprise. 

While Fu and ko were playing shogi at the table ,when I heard Naruto, Kiba,Sasuke, and Makaro rough housing and the landed in the living room in a dog pile. 

When Hoheto was there scolding them saying if they wished to play to go outside . I laughed which brought hoheto's attention to me and I simply gave him a hug and said " it's good to be home."

I then spent the rest of the day with my mates in the garden singing as I braided Santa's ,Itachi's, Orochimaru's, Kabutos,Fu's,Neji's, and Muta's hair in traditional hairstyles. 

As I played tag and ninja with Naruto, Zaji,Kabuto, Fu,Neji,Shikamaru, Shino,Sasuke, Kiba, Tatsuma and Makaro. 

As I laid on ibiki (breathing in his scent)as he spoke with Gai,Aoba,Kakashi, Garou, Genma,Yamato, Diarmuid, Orochimaru, Jirou,Ensui, and Shimon about the pilgrimage to the other ninja villages and all it entails.

While Kotetsu, Izumo,Iwashi, Iruka,Ko,Tokuma,Muta, Itachi, and Shisui wrestled in their animal forms.

I joined in in my kitten form fighting a fearsome spider and for some reason that made everyone fall out laughing. I pouted, changed back and went back and flopped on Gai snuggled into his chest ,while he ran his fingers through my hair and lowered his cheery voice as I started to fall asleep. 

I woke up to Gai carrying me to dinner and I sat on his lap as we ate dinner. 

And i was already dreaming when we entered our huge nest of a bed that held silk and satin sheets with heavenly pillows and mattress that had a curtains around the bed for privacy. 

And as I latched onto Gai and Shino in my sleep I felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a update with the new and old mates.  
> Ibiki: (20) ,is a alpha and his animal form is a Cougar.  
> Gai:(18) is a Alpha and his animal form is a dragon.  
> Genma:(22)is a Alpha and his animal form is a coyote.  
> Yamato:(17), Is a alpha and animal form is a hawk.  
> Aoba:(23), Alpha, Crow  
> Santa:(17),Alpha, Fox  
> Kotetsu and Izumo: (17) are betas,Hummingbirds  
> Iruka:(17),beta, bear  
> Iwashi:(16),beta,Black ram  
> Shimon:(19),beta, Lion  
> Zaji:(11) ,beta ,dog  
> Garou(19): is an alpha , animal form is wolf or falcon.  
> Diarmuid (20): is a beta and Air bender and animal form is a cat.  
> Jirou(600): is a alpha and his animal form is a large crow.  
> Kabuto(9):is a beta and his animal form is crocodile.  
> Kakashi(18): is a alpha and his animal form is a wolf .  
> Fu(12): is a beta and his animal form is an owl  
> Naruto (4): is an alpha and his animal form is a fox  
> Neji(5): neji is a Alpha and his animal form is a panther  
> Shino(4): is a Alpha and his animal form is a scorpion  
> Muta(14): is a beta and his animal form is a spider  
> Shikamaru(4): is a Alpha and his form is a lynx  
> Ensui(26): is a Alpha and is also a lynx as well as a Grimm  
> Itachi(10): is a alpha and his animal is a black panther  
> Shisui(11):is a alpha and his animal is a black bear  
> Sasuke (4): is a beta and his animal form is a Tasmanian Devil  
> Kiba(4): is a alpha and his animal form is a wolf dog mix.  
> Hoheto(19): is a beta and his animal form is a polar bear.  
> Tokuma (15):is a beta and his animal form is a seal and or a snowy owl  
> Ko(13): IS a alpha and his animal form is a tiger  
> Tatsuma(11): is a beta and his animal form is a black mustang  
> Orochimaru (43): is a alpha and his animal form is a snake  
> Makaro(7): is a beta and his animal form is a reindeer or buck.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mates return to the shrine capital.

28th of January 

Harry pov

I was literally vibrating with excitement as I waited along with the rest of my mates for the signal to take off.

You see after some persuasion(threats) I was able to give all of my mates a vacation until the 1st of February.

And at the moment we were heading back to the shrine where we are celebrating our fist magical birthday thing.

As well as to check on the construction, People, trade, and overall growth of my capital city.

And instead of walking or using carriages to return to my home, we were riding threastrals . Now most of my mates under the age of 10 where paired with an older rider that went as follows. 

1\. Kakashi and Naruto 

2\. Gai and Kiba 

3\. Neji and Hoheto 

4\. Shikamaru and Ensui 

5\. Muta and Shino

6\. Kabuto and Shimon 

7\. Makaro and Iruka 

8\. Tatsuma and Santa

9\. Yamato and I 

10\. Zaji and Diarmuid 

11\. Sasuke and Itachi

And everyone else was riding solo as guards for the rest of us.

Finally Garou gave the ok to take off and I wrapped my arms around Yamato's waist as our mare took off to the sky.

I kept my eyes closed until we stopped going up ..its not like I'm afraid of heights but just watching the ground get farther away ..creeps me out.

I sighed in contentment as I looked around seeing the morning sun break through the clouds and the small trees pass by so quickly I can barely see them.

" You know I dont think I could ever tire of this..flying just feels so freeing ya know ." I said to Yamato as I leaned back a little to get a better look at Naruto who apparently just swallowed a bug.

"I can see why it can be appealing, but I personally prefer being on the ground..especially with someone as trouble prone as you Harri ." He said face still as blank as ever .

"That is not true! I haven't gotten into any trouble these past couple weeks. And Yamato you might wanna watch out--- Bird! O my Kami BIRD!"

I shouted as a huge eagle nearly bumped into us but Yamato pulled to the side before we collided. 

I heard Kiba ,and a couple others laugh at our near accident, when I realized that I was clenching Yamato's vest as well as my tail being fluffed up like a startled cat's along with my hair. 

"Are you already harri,?" Yamato asked as if he didn't do the whole thing on purpose. Just to prove I was trouble prone..I give up on denying it.

"I'm fine ." I replied while leaning back once again pouting. Sticking out my bottom lip as I nibbled on it.

After 5 minutes my younger mates and I decided to cure our boredom Naruto ,Sasuke, Shino,Makaro, Tatsuma, Neji, Kiba and I started to pass one another water to practice water bending .

We soon picked a rhythm and had no issues for a while.

Though Shino caught me off guard after passing it to me instead of Sasuke and before I could catch the bubble of water it popped...right on Yamato. 

Everyone froze and Kiba mouthed 'your a dead man' at Shino who was looking away in the opposite direction. 

Yamato turned his head around and stared at me a scary aura surrounding him eyes glinting cruelly. 

I immediately started crying a waterfall of tears " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Imsorry!" I said desperately while using drying charms on his clothes .

Then Yamato spoke "we are arriving at the shrine so be ready for the descent Harri." And faced forward.

I fainted and a ghost exited my mouth, Naruto ,Sasuke, Shino,Makaro, Tatsuma, Neji, and Kiba's laughter raising me from the dead.

I glared at them and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you all'. As we started to land on the roof of the entrance tower that was newly built.

###

Not long after we landed were were greeted by a monsoon of people with many ethnicities. Flowers were thrown at us paired with welcoming phrases. 

But soon we were led to the shrine causing many of us to breathe a sigh of relief myself included.

Asako and Ayako immediately appeared to welcome us home but before they could finish I crashed into them pulling them into a hug .

"I have missed you guys so much!" I said before letting them go.

I then remembered all of my mates standing behind me and exclaimed "o where are my manners let me introduce you to my new mates Asako, Ayako, this is Kakashi, Gai, Neji,Shino,Muta,Shikamaru, Ensui,Itachi, Shisui,Sasuke, Iruka, Kiba,Katetsu,Izumo,Ibiki, Yamato, Aoba,Genma,Hoheto, Ko,Tokuma, Iwashi,Santa,Shimon,Orochimaru, Zaji, Tatsuma and Makaro you already know the rest."

I finished and everyone I introduced either nodded, said hello, or made a form of recognition. 

" We missed you too kid." Ayako said with her signature grin, before speaking up so everyone could hear her.

"Alright everyone welcome to the Megumi no Jinja shrine I'm Ayako and this is my twin Asako we are the heads of the shrine spirits that care for the shrine. Now if you will follow us so we can take you to your chambers. "

And started heading down the hallway I immediately followed Garou on one side of me and everyone following. And as I looked around I realized the shrine while it had the same build..it was bigger than it was and had newer decorations. 

Seems like my opinions made about the shrines architecture was listened to.

When we finally reached our rooms and they opened the panels to the doors I wasn't the only one who gasped.

Our room was fucking huge, it had granite and marble floors, large windows, closets, Drawers, Bookshelves, and from the windows I could see a huge garden with a pond in our yard.

And the bed ..my lord it was like someone took a small island and gave it cushions.

It had 7 connected doorways one led to a humongous bathroom that held 5 humongous side baths and 6 showers with ranging size and design .

Some of the showers could double as baths. And there was 10 mirrors above 20 sinks, and Kami the gold walls that had many paintings of art took my breath away.

I left the bathroom and entered another door and it was a room about the size of our bedroom back in the leaf ..except it was dedicated to clothes. 

From dressed to shoes and ninja wear, it was just overwhelming. 

When I exited the room I asked Asako " Asako where do the other the other doors go." Most of my mates heard me ask and came back to the bedroom to hear her answer. 

"My lady one leads to the garden that has many fruit and vegetable life due to your request, the other leads to a study /library that grows by the minute, the next door leads to the kitchen and dining area, the next door leads to an entertainment room. And the last room leads to a nursery. "

I nodded as I took in her answer , and then started questioning her on the construction of the city, as well as any work I would need to finish for the day . 

Asako simply smiled and took out a long ass list that had more than 50 things that needed to be done... as I said it was a vacation for my mates not for me.

####

First I had to meet with all of the current council members of the village that were elected by their peers to discuss matters that needed attention. 

Orochimaru ,Jirou, Ibiki, Fu And Kabuto joined me instead of going with the others to sightsee or train.

During the meeting I was introduced to the current council members there was only 21 as of yet.

There was Chizue who was speaking for the working class of citizens. Then Aika who spoke for the women who worked as courtesans and wifes of the nobles.

Arakan who spoke for the hunter organization.

Glen who spoke for the monks and his counterpart Lila who spoke for the priestesses. 

Daisuke who spoke for the farmers and Animal Traders. Urushi who was speaking for the orphans and was accompanied by the matron Ai.

Daitan speaker for the architects, and construction workers.

Eichi who spoke for our current trading companys (which included everything from books ,clothing, bathing products,to musical instruments and weapons).

Eri who spoke for the new immigrants and refugees. 

Gin who spoke for the artisans and blacksmiths.

Asako who spoke for the spirits and magical beings. 

Nari who was speaking for the miners, Fireworks makers and explosion corps.

Ito who spoke for the teachers and scholars.

Kai who spoke to the current clans in the city.

Kayia who spoke for the police, and Kaori who spoke for the judges 

Hana who spoke for our protectors (those in charge of defense).

Hiroki who spoke for our warriors , and Shin who spoke for the assassinations and hunters was accompanied by his brother Sai.

Who was staring at me during the entire meeting, which made it hard for me to concentrate.

But there wasn't that many problems that had to be addressed other than finding a faster way of construction and the few cases of law breaking that were important enough to demand my attention..

Which made me religiously remember not to ever make Orochimaru or Ibiki in charge of criminals. 

Dont get me wrong they were a huge help with deciding the punishment or deaths of the criminals..but they were extremely cruel so I had to help them tone it down a bit.

But as soon as the meeting was over Shin and his brother stayed behind and as soon as I looked directly into Sai's eyes I bonded with him.

Well that explains the staring.

##

All that happened was Sai simply was introduced to the others and moved into my quarters, while his brother had the option to move into the family wing not far from us.

Which all of my mates family members had quarters should they wish to stay.

And that night after I finished all of my tasks I threw a festival so everyone could take an evening to relax and have fun.

I finally got away with wearing one of my more revealing dresses, and all of my mates were dressed accordingly as my consorts. 

A lot of them especially like Egyptian cotton fabrics, and liked western styled clothes than anything else .

And for most of the night I danced with all of my mates except or Orochimaru and Ibiki.

Though Ibiki,Jirou, hoheto and Ko looked like they was going to hurt me when I started belly dancing with some of the performers while the other simply laughed or were exasperated. 

Then we had a feast followed by most of my mates showing off their jutsu's the Uchiha getting a very warm reception as well as Genma and Orochimaru which shocked them all.

But when the night was starting to wane down singers started to perform as well as karaoke singers that were surprisingly good.

Until they called my name as the next performer. I immediately looked at Diarmuid who was looking like the cat who caught the canary afterall he was the only one who has heard me sing.

Kakashi immediately caught on and started taking me to the stage with his eyes smiling. 

"Na na harri don't wanna disappoint the people so let's get you up there." I immediately started to resist,

"No Kakashi you have to listen to me I cant sing! I dont wanna sing ! Put me down you traitor!" I whisper yelled as he left me on the stage.

I huffed my tail waving in irritation as I was given a microphone and ushered to the middle of the stage.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw all my mates attention on me.

Then the piano started to play a familiar tune and I started to twitch nervously. As I waited for the lyrics to start. Sweat rolling down my back as I kept my anxiety attack held back.

' ** _I will get you for this Diarmuid..you better watch your back tonight!_** ' Was all I was able to say through the bond before I took a deep breathI started singing. 

_Aren't you something to admire ,_

_Cuz you shine is something like a mirror._

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine._

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find._

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side._

_Cuz with my hand in your hand and my pocket full of soul,_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go._

_Just put your hand on the past,_

_Im here tryna pull you through._

_You just gotta be strong!_

My eyes met Naruto's who was looking at me as if I hung the moon and I winked as I continued singing.

_I don't wanna lose you now!_

_Im looking right at the other half of me!_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that you now hold._

_Show me how to fight for now._

_And I'll tell you baby it was easy ,_

_Coming back here once I figured it out._

_You were right here all along._

_Its like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me._

_I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me._

Now memories started to flood my senses, of my mates , holding me , making me laugh, playing childish games with me and it nearly made me cry with how all of my mates reflected different parts of...well me.

I could be as forgiving as Naruto, but I can also be as cruel as Orochimaru. But usually I'm somewhere in between, that is why I have so many mates because I am very..let's just say fluid. 

_And now it's clear as this promise,_

_That we're making two reflections into one._

_Cuz it's like your my mirror,_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me!_

_Aren't you something an original,_

_Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And i can't help but stare , cause i see truth somewhere in your eyes._

_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me I love that about you._

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time!_

I turned my head to see the other side of the crowd and saw that I wasn't the only one who wanted to cry. Asako was crying on Ayako's shoulder at their table and I shook my head as I belted out the next line.

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul ,_

_I can tell you there is no place we couldn't go._

_Just put your hand on the glass , I'll be trying to pull you through,_

_You just gotta be strong!_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now , I'm looking right at the other half of me._

_The Vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space that now you hold._

_Show me how to fight for now!_

_And I'll tell you baby it was easy, coming back to you once I figured it out._

_You were right here all along, it's like you're my mirror._

_My mirror staring back at me oh, I couldn't get any bigger._

_With anyone else Beside of me, and now it's clear as this promise._

_That we're making two reflections into one, cuz it's like you're my mirror._

_Starting back at me._

_Oooooo_

_Yesterday is history, ooooo tomorrow's a mystery._

_I can see you looking back at me, keep your eyes on me._

_Baby ,keep your eyes on me!_

_Cause I don't want to lose you now oh, I'm looking right at the other half of me._

_The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold._

_Show me how to fight for now, I'll tell you baby it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out._

_You were right here all along._

_It's like you're my mirror my mirror staring back at me._

_I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me._

_And it now it's clear as this promise ,that we're making two reflections into one._

_Cuz it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me!_

I finished as strongly as I could and as soon as I looked up cheers and yelled praise were being thrown at me including flowers.

I walked stilted like off the stage after I bowed due to my nerves making me lock up.

As soon as I stepped off stage Ensui picked me up in his arms and took me back to the table while rubbing my back soothingly. 

"That was amazing hari, thank you for singing that for us." Itachi said from next to me ,many of my mates nodding along to the sentiment. 

" I didn't really choose to sing"- pointed glare at Diarmuid- "but I'm happy I did because in my honest opinion, all of you are an irreplaceable part of me." I said while smiling at them.

Gai immediately burst into tears and started yelling statements of love, along with Naruto, Kiba,And Zaji and I was immediately part of a dog pile of hugging mates.

I looked to Ibiki and Genma who were watching me suffer and reached out my hand , got out a choked "save me!" Before I was never seen again. 

Atleast until Iruka had enough of our shenanigans along with hoheto and they both broke everyone up so we could head back to the shrine to get some rest.

Kissing and bonding with Sai was a different experience, instead of an element rushing through my veins it felt like ink instead of water, not to mention the taste of mint of his lips.

Afterward he couldn't stop looking at his tattoo that appeared on his shoulder poking at it until I told him to stop.

That night as we crawled to bed I slept next to Shimon And Izumo.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, because we were going to go to the menagerie I couldn't wait to see their reactions..and I might also throw Kakashi and Diarmuid in with the manticores..I know Garou would let me despite Jirou's disagreements. 

Unknowingly I may have tipped them off due to my sinister cackles. O well..

####

30th of January 

Hari POV 

The last two days were filled with fun, amazement, bonding time, revenge and prank missions, and relaxation. 

As planned we did go to the menagerie, or my personal zoo of regular and magical creatures. Unfortunately I wasn't able to throw Kakashi and Diarmuid to the manticores much to my disappointment. 

But I was able to convince the cats that roamed freely to attack them on sight which made their day quite..uncomfortable. 

I may have also traumatized my younger mates with my revenge methods. 

Muahahahahah! That's what you get for messing with me! 

And after that we went to a hot spring to relax though Shikamaru nearly gave me a heart attack by falling asleep and nearly drowning in the pool saved by a quick thinking Tokuma..

And today I Crowned each of my mates with a title and lordships in front of my council and people. 

After running around with them in my gardens/obstacle course.

But today at Midnight was when most of my younger mates and I would age a year.

Leading to the last day of our vacation. 

Not to mention my pilgrimage starting on the second of February our first stop being Kiri.

But all of us Kabuto, Fu,Sai, Naruto ,Kiba,Neji,Shino,Shikamaru, Makaro,Itachi,Shisui,Ko,Sasuke, Zaji,and Tatsuma felt restless the entire day because we could feel the magic swirling around us ,waiting for the change.

And here we are ten minutes to midnight nearly growling at one another in frustration. 

Iwashi helped me calm by running his fingers through my hair, so softly it made me lean in and purr.

Therefore calming all of the others stress.

They then formed groups around the living room just talking or playing games ,while I got my cuddles in with iwashi. 

When I felt a pain shoot up my spine and down my legs making me whine in agony, the others making echoed sounds of pain. 

But as soon ast it started to was gone the first one I saw was Kabuto, he grew taller and more broad from his jump from 9 to 10.

Fu shoot up like a weed but didn't receive bulk like Kabuto, he had lean muscles that were there but not overly so. And his hair was now about the length of mine. I ran my hands through it admiring its color while he did the same to mine.

Sai honestly didn't change that much, he was about the same height ,but it was his face that lost most of the baby fat.

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji,Makaro and Tatsuma gained a little height, lost baby fat, and gained longer hair like the others.

Though Makaro and Naruto seemed more broad than the others.

Shisui and Itachi honestly surprised me they where completely ripped for a 11 and 12 year old, though they still had a little baby fat clinging to their faces and longer hair. 

Much to their distaste, that I openly teased them on.

Ko was probably the most broad and muscular out of all my younger mates , his sharp cheekbones lost the last amount of baby fat and he looked like a sharper and more stern Tokuma.

Though I pouted when he smacked my wondering hands from his muscular stomach and chest..he was the one without a shirt! 

So he is practically asking for it , but I got over it and turned to Zaji. 

Zaji's eyes had gotten wider as did his shoulders but he didn't grow much because he was already one of the tallest out of the rest of my mates.

He was busy looking at himself in the mirror by our bed and therefore didn't see me until my reflection appeared next to his.

My lips got more pouty ,eyes larger and slanted like a cat's. My hair was to the floor even though I grew a couple inches and I wasn't as skinny.

"Beautiful.." Zaji whispered and that broke me from my thoughts as I blushed red.

But before we could get excited Diarmuid and Tokuma made rounds and made sure all of us were adjusting well.

Orochimaru following them while taking notes of the entire process for his own curiosity. 

But it was 2 am before we headed to bed to rest .

I was wrapped around Genma while getting hugged from Makaro when I saw all of our bonds pulse and strengthen using my aura vision. 

That night I slept peacefully .

###

31st of January 

Harry Pov 

I was currently laying on Jirou and Garou as we watched the stars from our garden. We just came from the banquet that was thrown as a birthday party for those of us that aged up. 

Many of my mates gawed when they got at least 40 presents each. One of them handmade by me for them to always have on them that could be used as a port key to bring them to me.

I also had my own that was connected to theirs so I could Portkey to them.

Orochimaru and Ibiki personally are trying to replicate the effects using seals and are failing much to their disdain. 

But I had the most from my people and my mates added together it took forever to open them all and I gave all of my mates lots of love after I oped their gifts. 

Even though some (Jirou, Katetsu,and Orochimaru) tried to avoid it.

But I honestly didn't want our vacation to end , and was honestly being clingy to the those who had missions starting back up the next day.

And they also were hogging me for most of the day so I haven't been the only clingy one.

I heard footsteps and saw Aoba , one of those leaving tomorrow and immediately got up and followed him to the bathroom ,like he was motioning me to do.

We spent a hour or so playing around in the hot spring sized baths Gai ,Kotetsu,Izumo, and Muta joining us.

I never wanted my mates to leave...and for the first time I started to hate that they were ninjas.

But I already promised I wouldn't force them to defect from their villages to mine .

For now..

#####


	15. We are now nomadic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first trip , to Kirigakure how will it go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the art belongs to me I simply wanted to show one of my favorite designers Timothy-Henry off .

Harri POV

Everything and everyone was prepared to go ,except for me.

I didn't want to say goodbye to the few mates that weren't coming with us. Kakashi, Aoba, Ibiki and Genma had to return to Konoha for their missions and duties. 

While the rest would come with me until they too were summoned by my side by the Hokage.

I laid by their sides most of the night and was clinging to then throughout the morning. 

I just couldn't get enough of them, and their scents.

They ended up having to drown clothes with their pheromones to get me to loosen my grip.

I struggled not to cry as I saw them off at the city gate.

Kakashi put his forehead to mine and gave me Pakkun's summons scroll.

I panicked and tried to give it back even though I appreciated the gesture. 

"Kakashi I can't take this, you need "- he shushed me actually shushed me before holding an exact replica of the summons scroll. 

"They are the same little wolf, this one I had made for you to use to summon Pakkun in emergencies, since you care for him so much and it will ease your pain while I am away." He explained before putting the scroll once again in my hand.

I hugged him one more time ," I love you Kakashi, so you better come back to me or I'll burn this world to the ground and hold all of you prisoner understand! And that goes for you guys too!"

I said looking pointedly at Ibiki,Aoba,and Genma.

"Yeah ,yeah kid we hear ya." Genma said while flapping his hand at me in a very Kakashi like way.

I smacked his hand away before motioning for him to give me a smooch.

He did ,and put one of his senbon in my hair while I was distracted by his luscious lips. 

It was specifically his mother's, a heirloom if I recall meant to be given to his wife when he married.

I touched it gently as he whispered eyes burning "wear it when you arrive so that everyone will know that you are mine." 

I nodded and watched as he joined Kakashi on one of the Threstrals.

Aoba was next to say farewell, and tucked a pink and yellow flower behind my ear.

" Now hun I dont have no summons scroll or heirloom to give ya ,but that doesn't mean I care for you less ya hear?" He said while blushing but held eye contact showing his sincerity. 

" I know Aoba, but that's why I love you, you are charming and kind in your fumbling earnest ways." I teased, which made him blush more.

When his eyes got a mischievous glow and focused on me .

"Uh-oh." Was all I was able to say when he kissed me for the first time ,other than at our bonding. 

I blushed beat red as steam started to come out of my ears.

The bastard had the nerve to smirk ,then walk away whistling!

I chuckled and turned to Ibiki the last one to head off.

His hands enveloped my face and wiped away tears that I didn't even know I had shed.

"Dont cry Harri , you are to beautiful to be so sad." He said in his usual stern voice.

I nodded as I desperately tried to stop my tears but they kept coming no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

Ibiki sighed before voluntarily pulling me into his arms. I quickly snuggled in not missing the chance of Ibiki giving cuddles.

When he released me he spoke "There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart.” and kissed my forehead. 

I giggled sweetly at his sappy love confession that turned into laughter once again when he threatened to tear out my spine if I told the others of what he had said.

After he was gone as well the 4 of them dissapeared into the sky faster than the mortal eyes could see.

I turned and walked back into the city the large gates closing with finality behind me .

###

The procession to Kirigakure consisted of many delights, gifts and performers.

My city was a very rich one ,so I had every right to flaunt it ,as long as I stayed within the reasonable guidelines. 

The train went as follows, the front consisted of carts full of Singers and dancers that would throw flower petals along with currency, followed by carts of fruits,food and the bounty of our lands unknown to what grows in Kiri.

Afterward my warriors would ride past upon fire breathing horses, while doing displays of their choosing with their weapons, following them in a container Is Madagascar sunset moths and many colorful birds that needed to be released. 

That were specifically chosen for Kirigakures climate and conditions.

The reason birds were chosen was to help with the ridiculous mosquito population in Kirigakure that led to many cases of diseases. 

Then my mates and I would bring up the rear, in a luxurious float pulled by Abraxas Pegasi. 

The carts and floats took forever for the carpenters and engineers to make, because I wanted them to fold or close inward to become regular large crates so they wouldn't take up much room and would be reusable. 

So we didn't have to reconstruct the entire procession every single time we came to another village.

Our float was the most difficult to design, afterall we had to have 32 people on it, but in the end we decided to have the thrones all set out in a giant U shape so everyone could be seen.

Everything was in its crate form until we reached Kirigakure, along with all of our supplies that we needed. 

Afterall we did have to build a shrine in the village, as well as help them with some of their community issues, encouraging immigration to build our population up quickly. 

Now presently my mates and I had just left the capital city in our amphibious carriage pulled by Abraxans.

While Naruto, Zaji ,Kabuto, Fu,Neji,Shino,Shikamaru, Itachi,Shisui,Sasuke, Kiba,Ko,Tatsuma, Makaro,and Muta were currently getting their wardrobe and Thrones designed for the procession. 

Looking as if they were being forced to plan their own funerals. 

Except for Sasuke and Kabuto they were fluffed up like peacock's as they picked out the colors and styles of their outfits. 

On the other hand my older mates and I tried to narrow down who would accompany me to the meeting with the Mizukage and his advisers. 

All of them couldn't come, no matter how much I wanted them to.

The only ones we had currently decided on was Garou ,Jirou, Diarmuid, Orochimaru and Ensui which left two seats open.

I had a headache and was rubbing my forehead when Izumo spoke up from the others.

"Hari ,stop stressing so much and drink some tea. Now in my opinion Kotetsu, Gai,Iruka, Shimon and Tokuma shouldn't go with you to the meeting. "

He said while pouring me a cup of honey tea and pulling my hands from my face and continued to explain .

" Mainly because of age meaning we wouldn't be taken seriously, not mentioning not have a reputation or a well known clan as family, and because politics isn't our cup of tea.." Izumo explained calming those mentioned with his reasoning. 

I perked up immediately " You're right Izumo! That makes this so much easier I'll have Hoheto and Santa take the last two spots . Afterall they both come from well known clans..".

I continued to mumble as I wrote down Santa and Hoheto's name, while Izumo laughed.

"Your welcome Hari, glad I could help." Izumo said after tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

I blushed bright red before croaking out "Thank you."

As Izumo plopped back down next to Kotetsu, next to Santa and Hoheto.

" you guys are ok with coming with me to the meeting right"? I asked them nervously realizing I had gotten so carried away with planning the last few things, that I had forgotten to check with them.

"Of course Hari we would be honored." Santa said with a smile making me giggle as the rest of my mates nodded in agreement to those chosen.

Until the designer Neil came over clapping his hands.

"Alright now that all of that dreadful, business stuff is all done it's time to get your wardrobe, makeup and Hairstyle prepared for the parade!" He said with a slight unhinged smirk eyes glinting in amusement. 

"Wardrobe??"-

" _Makeup??"-_

Were shouted out in horror and confusion until Kotetsu yelled out - '' _Run for your lives!_ " And we all scattered in different directions. 

"You can't run or hide I'll find you eventually, we are on a carriage so there is no escape from me"! Neil said while laughing maniacally, having already captured Shimon and Iwashi who was pleading for help as Neil's assistants advanced on them both.

###

That night we were already crossing the ocean being pulled by water serpents. It was pretty soothing, the rocking of the ocean, but it did little to calm me.

After sleeping uneasily, I left my bed as quietly as possible and stepped out onto the porch of the carriage/boat and stared at the stars.

" Its beautiful isnt it ." Shikamaru said suddenly making me jump a foot in the air hand to my chest as I tried to get my heart to calm down. 

" Shika how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me! Just because you control shadows doesn't mean you dont have to act like one!" I snipped to cover up my embarrassment. 

He shrugged " Sorry I didn't mean to scare ya." He said sheepishly while scratching his head, then leaned on the railing by my side.

My tail relaxed as I breathed in his scent mixed in with the night air.

"You are right though, that its beautiful..even with the mist. I get now how you and Ensui sit and stare at the sky for hours. " I said softly, unconsciously laying my head on his offered shoulder. 

Shikamaru smiled, "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud... Just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me. In the sky completely free where you dont have to worry about anything, you can just lay back and relax. But to be honest I could stare at you for much longer than any sky, completely captivated by your pretty face."

He said voice soft as he played with my long midnight hair.

I blushed and smacked his arm ," You flatter me, have you been talking to Shisui or Kiba because you are starting to sound like them."

I joked as I sat down on the couch nearby starting to feel tired from the lack of sleep.

Shikamaru joined me and replied, " No actually I've be spending time with Naruto and Gai you should hear all the sappy and corny stuff they say when your not around. " 

I laughed, " Seriously!? Now you have to tell me what they said I need to know!" I said looking at him expectantly, and pouted when he shook his head and brought up the 'bro code'.

I then argued that I was a guy too which he said didn't count since I'm a carrier.

Before I could get to worked up though the sun started to rise ,so beautifully turning the water to a beautiful blue. 

Later when the rest of my mates woke up Makaro would discover us on the porch with Iruka. 

And proceeded to take many pictures, much to Shika's horror. 

###

We arrived at Kirigakure at 8 am on the dot and I saw first hand as soon as we arrived why it was called the bloody mist.

Not long after we had docked, we had gotten on some regular horses to ride half of the way to Kirigakure, when we passed through a small town that desperately needed repairs. 

Buildings were rotted, and near falling at the weight of the water and plant on the roofs.

Scarily enough the streets were very barren and having a bad feeling I ordered some of our warriors to scout the area. 

My gut feeling got worse , the tension rising as my other mates sensed something in the air.

When we just passed the village , I could see a angry mob with torches and weapons rage and madness in the air.

The warriors I sent to scout ,trying to calm andhold back the crowd from destroying their target. 

After looking to Garou and receiving a nod, I spurred my horse and ran down the slope Garou, Iwashi and Gai following while the others stayed behind. 

I rode my stallion straight up to the leaders of the mob, and my stallion reared at my sudden stop.

And I caught a glimpse of the children being protected by a battered warrior, and felt my rage swell.

"ENOUGH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I called out immediately catching the attention of the Mob as my voice cracked like a whip revealing my churning anger. 

My scent demanding obedience. 

A older man is his forties stepped forward anger in his eyes.

"Who are you to command us? What right do you stand on that keeps those-those _demons_ from from death they so rightly deserve?"

Immediately I knew what the issue was ,it seems the children possessed Kekkai genkai, which were still widely hated among the civilians due to recent wars.

"First off you will watch your tone speaking to me. These are children ..children ! Unstained children by the deeds of their predecessors ! And for you to hunt and mistreat them for reason no other that blind prejudice, superstition, and hate only proves you to be demons not them !" 

I finished passionately, and to my satisfaction some of the villagers had the decency to look ashamed or at least uneasy. 

I raised my voice again, " I Hari high priestess of Megumi no Jinja, declare from this day forward that any man woman or child that possesses a kekkai Genkai is welcome to my cities and villages. You will not be forced to use your abilities for the greater good of my cities unless you wish to. You will not be forced to be a ninja, or experimented on. I swear this upon the Goddesses and my own soul. So go spread the word to all villages through this region, and do not speak false tongue on what happened here. Lest a curse be brought upon you by the gods for your offense. " I finished coldly .

Gai ,Iwashi, and Garou taking a child to carry back to our train.

I forced my way atop my horse through the crowd of people to the battered warrior.

I nodded to him and put my glowing hand to his cheek as I asked him for his name.

"I am called Kaiza." He answered with a smile despite the pain he was in ,that I was currently healing. 

"Well Kaiza you have just proved to me that I want you as one of my personal guards ,the first one in fact." I said smiling at him

Kaiza's face was hilarious his eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. 

I ignored his spluttered thanks and turned to the boy he was protecting.

Emerald eyes met jade and a bond snapped into being.

I jumped off my horse and cautiously approached the shy boy who looked as if he wanted to flee.

"Hello I'm harri a priestess from the land of fire. What's your name." I asked

"Kimimaro." He replied quietly while staring at me very intently. 

"Well Kimimaro, do you want to return home with me?" I asked while offering my hand out to him and releasing calming pheromones. 

Kimimaro hesitated obviously afraid to trust.

"And if you decide that you dont like it you will be free to leave. I pinky promise. " I continued and held out my pinky while smiling encouragingly. 

Kimimaro slowly took my hand and nodded. 

Not wasting time I got back on my horse with my new bonded , Garou, Gai,Iwashi,and Kaiza following us back to the train that had halted and waited for us to continue forward .

And we continued on out way leaving the village behind, as I took Kimimaro to our carriage to explain everything to him.

Looks like Neil will have another victim. 

###

Two hours later our parade began, all of my mates and I all the way in the back primped and prodded until each of us was as regal as a king.

As the beginning of our train entered Kirigakure music blasting loudly, to the curious onlookers who flooded the streets to see the new revived priestess queen.

Naruto was dressed in a red vest covered mainly by a black waistcoat. A white fur cloak on top of that containing his clans Crest. Like the white throne lined in the same blue of his eyes carried. A golden crown resting on his head.

<https://www.deviantart.com/ranyacat/art/Naruto-KING-487527900>

Gai was dressed in dark green shirt and trousers and over it a long dark green overcoat that was outlined in gold and white,Wearing a gold circlet on top of his head. His clan crest on the back of his green /gold throne.

(The middle one)

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-006-668402702>

Yamato was wearing a long brown tunic with black trousers with gold vines growing up the side.A black and gold half Jacket matching his crown, eyeliner and throne.

Santa wore a black shirt and trousers with o long red overcoat, that matched his hair over it. The gold shoulder pads and braces making the liner over his eyes pop.

Diarmuid wore a purple vest like robe with black trousers ,with a matching cloak that made his eyes pop, with the golden eyeliner and crown that contained amethyst gems.

Ensui wor a long green robe with gold shoulder pads that went over the white undershirt and gray pants. He was able to wear his signature eyeliner since it went with his outfit and a black crown.

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-027-816505483>

Katetsu wore a black and gold over coat with black trousers. A cloak of the same color sitting on his shoulders with a hood. A circlet sitting on his brow with amber jewels randomly placed.

Izumo works a similar color scheme except for the design being more military with a waist coated shirt worn with a over one shoulder cloak. His eye liner and crown more elaborate than Katetsu's.

Iruka wore a tan vest with dark blue trousers covered by a blue coat with white sleeves. He also wore blue eyeliner witha golden crown that had sapphires in it.

Iwashi wore a tan robe lined with gold with black trousers. A sash of the same color circling his hips, his eyes painted with gold, same color of his crown that had engraved sayings upon it.

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-021-744611369>

Shimon wore a long blue waistcoat with blue trousers, lined in gold with golden shoulder pads. Neil pulled his hair back that had hidden his pale frost blue eyes that was now lined in a darker blue. His crown actually made from coral instead of metal.

Fu wore a long kimono and cloak the same golden orange as his hair. His crown made more red to stand out like his eyeliner. 

Shikamaru wore a long green v necked robe with black trousers. Wearing a shirtsleeved cloak of the same color with a hood over it. He wore the same eyeliner as his uncle. Except his crown held different colored jewels. 

Orochimaru wore a waistcoat that stared green then at the bottom was the same gold as his eyes ,except for the tips that fell to his feet being white.His one shoulder cloak a darker green that his eyeliner. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-025-777344909>

Garou wore a light blue kimono covered by a dark blue overcoat with black fur above black trousers. Lined in gold that made his predatory eyes pop. His crown of silver nearly blended in with his hair if it wasn't for the sapphire. 

Zaji wore a black,Orange, and white robe with a hood and white trousers. His crown was amber with white diamonds. 

Jirou wore purple trousers with a purple overcoat that had silver shoulder pads. His red markings worked with the purple robes, and crown. 

Kabuto wore grey blue trousers with, a dark blue overcoat that had a zig zag cut. The long sleeves shaped to look like wings. Similar to his crown that was a dark grey.

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-019-730007575>

Neji wore a thin black cotton longsleeved shirt with same colored trousers that has blue lining them. Paired with a long cloak that had light blue shoulder pads. His crown a mix of light lavender and blue. 

Shino wore a long green waistcoat lined in gold with black trousers. His crown a mix of gold and black ,his throne maching with his clan symbol on the back.

Muta wore a revealing blue waistcoat lined with gold. That showed off his toned stomach and made me just want to taste. His throne once again matched the tone of his outfits colors, like his eyeliner and crown. 

Shisui wore the wine colored robes that were lined in gold and showed off his muscular shoulders. His eyeliner a mix of dark red and purple like his crown and throne that had the Uchiha fan on the back.

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-017-713302359>

Kiba wore a dark red half Jacket with gold braces, and the same color trousers tied witha red sash that matched his red markings on his cheeks. His throne the same deep red with his clan marks on the back.

Sasuke wore a black shirt lined with light blue, with black trousers and a black fur coat. His crown was black but held sapphires, his throne was black with the traditional Uchiha fan

Itachi wore a kimono styled top that was dark red with the same colored trousers. Covered by a hooded cloak that was lined with red vines. His eyes lined with black eyeliner made his eyes pop(Ik in the picture its green pretend its red.)

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-016-710907023>

Makaro wore a golden robe tied shut at the waist with light grey trousers. His eyes were lined with gold to match his throne(that had his clan sigil on the back) and crown that held pearls.

Tatsuma wore a dark green shirt with golden shoulder pads and dark green trousers. His throne was gold lined with emeralds like his circlet and had his clan sigil on the back.

Ko wore light blue robes over blue trousers, and light blue threading. His throne was more lavender like his eyes and had his clans sigil on the back. His crown was silver just like Tokuma's circlet.

Tokuma wore a tight black shirt that had a blue sheer see through fabric down one arm. He wore black trousers with the shirt and a sash around his middle. His throne unlike Ko's was a dark grey. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-013-695524409>

Hoheto was wearing purple long robes lined in gold, his eyes lined with the same dark purple to make his eyes pop. His throne was gold ,like his crown that held beautiful purple shells.

(It's the first one)

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-007-670753662>

Kimimaro wore a long black robe that was lined in gold. Around his waist was a tied talisman that held red treads at the bottom that matched the red markings around his beautiful eyes. His throne was closest to mine since he was new to the whole consort thing. And I wanted him close to me to stay calm during the parade. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-3-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-009-679069537>

I was wearing a white and gold tunic that was revealing, quite revealing but I was hot so Neil allowed it since I let him do what he pleased with my hair. My eyes lined in silver and gold ,the same color of my throne.

(It's the second one.)

<https://www.deviantart.com/timothy-henri/art/CLOSED-Male-Outfit-Adoptable-Set-002-658740144>

When we all so each other in our outfits we applauded Neil and his team for the final product. 

Even though we didn't enjoy the process.

Though a lot of my mates disliked how much skin I was showing except for the younger ones who agreed with Makaro's statement of , " I think Hari looks like a goddess! He doesn't look inappropriate at all!"

Anywho back to the present I heard the music and singing of the first float.

(Now dont judge me but they were singing Prince Ali ..except with a few minor adjustments. )

Make way for Priest Hari!

Say hey! It's Preist Hari!

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Preist Hari! Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Priest Harii!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Priest Hari

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

~The crowd gasped and yelled in delight when the fireworks took the form of the animals mentioned in the song.~

Priest Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your veil and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Preist Ali!

~ Finally my float was past the city gates and I saw hundreds if not thousands of people craning to get a look at us. Many eyes lingered on me especially the eyes I couldn't yet see but knew they were there.

Next to me I could feel Kimimaro start to shake , and I realized most people were looking at him with I'll conceived hate during to his clan.

I took his hand in mine and smiled at him while motioning to the sack of nic nacs next to us that held fabrics, Jewelry and all sorts of gifts that were children friendly. 

Soon we both reached into a bag and joined my younger mates who were also throwing gifts into the crowds.

Kimimaro's gleaming smile told of unending happiness that I returned until I saw the The meeting halls Approaching toward the ending of the song.~

There's no question this Hari's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)

And to view them he charges no fee

(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Hari! Priest Hari!

~We were now about to head into the courtyard of the Meeting hall, I am actually starting to get nervous!~

Priest Hari!

Amorous he! Ali Ababwa

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for priest Hari!

Then there was one more flourish of fireworks and adored calls from the civilians before the meeting halls gates closed behind my float. The others were already getting taken down by the dancers,warriors and servants in my train.

Standing at the bottom of my Float was a alpha Kunoichi whose long red hair reminded me of fire, and her eyes were similar to Kimimaro's. 

She was accompanied by two men one a beta, the other a alpha by the smell of them.

I quickly kissed my mates that weren't coming, and started down the stairs, toward our escorts.

When I reached the bottom the Kunoichi introduced herself. 

"Welcome to Kirigakure your highness, I'm Mei Terumi and I'll be your main Escort during your stay, but I must say that was quite a show." She said quirking her lips up in a smile. 

"Thank you ,I cant tell you how much time I spent planning it. And please just call me Hari 'your majesty 'gets kinda dry after time." I said teasingly.

She giggled, "I think I'm going to like you, Hari and just so you know you can call me Mei. O and before I forget these are my fellow escorts Utakata and Kiri."

She said while motioning towards the two men, both of them were staring at me very deeply and when I met both of their eyes a bond formed.

Mei jumped up and down in glee and pulled me into a hug as I stared at the two men flirtingly. 

Causing another sibling bond to snap in place.

By now Santa,Hoheto, Orochimaru, Ensui,Garou, Diarmuid and Jirou had joined us and had figured out what had happened. 

Thier groans and complaints were music to my ears as I grabbed my new bonded mates two hands and pulled them along while following Mei. 

After introducing them to my seven mates, than I continued to converse with them until we reached the meeting room.

I Had Mei, Utakata and Kiri accompany us saying they have to be there while I explained everything. 

Then I was face to face with a displeased elder Mizukage and his council. 

Two of them I immediately bonded with.

Well..life is always trying to get me killed. 

Here is all the clan symbols <https://nationsoflightnol.fandom.com/wiki/Clans>


	16. Dramatic drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri speaks with the Mizukage

Harri POV

I simply sighed and lightly walked up to the Mizukage and bowed respectfully before straightening and addressing the Mizukage who was staring at me judging my every move.

As well as staring at Mei ,Utakata, and Kiri who stayed by my side nervously shifting under his gaze.

" Thank you Mizukage for allowing me into your village for the yearly procession that is done every 10 years."

"It is my pleasure little priestess, afterall I remember the joy and prosperity the temple used to bring before it's demise." 

The Mizukage replied smirking and motioned for me to sit, which I did along with all of my mates.

I quickly took a look at one of my new imprints that sat closest to me, who wore an eye patch before I turned to the Mizukage. 

"Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself and my consorts you may call me Hari if you desire. I have by my side Garou Hatake, Orochimaru Black, Diarmuid Dior, Hoheto Hyuga, Ensui Nara,Santa Yamanaka, and Jirou Jino ." I said each of them nodding as I introduced them.

My imprint that had the eye patch froze upon hearing Hoheto's last name.

The Mizukage nodded before motioning to the men at his side.

"These are my advisers Ao and Yagura, Dai and Chiko. Now I wish to get straight to the point of your visit. What do you want from me and my village and what do you wish to do during your stay here? "

Now Hoheto was staring at Ao hateful and I knew something was wrong but I simply put it away to resolve later, while grabbing Hoheto's hand and rubbing the back of it.

I giggled at the Mizukage, "I like you , we shall get along just fine." I said before continuing.

"Now to answer your questions all I want from you is peace, and if you are if a mind a alliance that I have offered to all of the shinobi villages. As well as your permission to have all of my imprints come live with me in my city should they wish to complete the bond. While my bond sisters become delegates of the shrine in Kirigakure. " I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ao looking at me curiously before the Mizukage spoke.

"That is a high order ..especially since you have imprinted on both of my jinjuriki and seem to have a habit of imprinting on powerful clans ,I cannot just simply let you walk out the door with my most powerful ninja." He said sternly and I shook my head.

"Of course not ,I do not expect you to they shall still be your shinobi unless they chose to leave , it is simply easier for all for them to live in my city and when needed can me summoned here after I set up a temple. With your permission of course. " I admit 

"Not to mention it shall be fair payment, since I am solving your rebellion problems by giving asylum to persecuted Kekkai genkai users as well as feeding your currently starving people and fixing the infertility of your land." I said raising my eyebrow. 

At this moment the elderly Chiko snorted and said in her nasally voice. 

"Stupid child do you think we do not see what you are doing? It is obvious that you are purposely bonding with powerful shinobi and offering asylum to Kekkai genkai users to build up your army and power!"

The Mizukage shook his head at her words obviously disagreeing. 

I immediately replied with," Actually lady Chiko if you actually read the letter I have sent the Mizukage you would know that my Kekkai genkai requires me to have strong mates to survive, and I do not have an army because as I have said in my letter it is forbidden to wage war on anyone without the Goddesses permission on top of the treaties we have with the hidden villages that was apparently not honored by the one who destroyed the shrine!"

I said voice as cold as ice as Chiko flushed in embarrassment. 

"I apologize on lady Chiko's behalf Hari I'm sure she meant no offense. But back to the problem at hand how exactly does the transportation between the villages work?" He inquired seriously 

Orochimaru was the one who answered since he was the one who helped make the portals.

"It is simply **Fūinjutsu,** combined with one of my mates **hiden** that I designed to make the portals. The markings are indecipherable to anyone but the Priests who activate the seal and the one traveling. It is similar to the 4th hokages Jutsu except it can transport miles to one temple to another..I have tried to have the seal work in other buildings and places but it simply doesn't work."

He said his frustration leaking through at his percieved failure as he handed the folder that contained everything on how the transportation jutsu worked in more detail.

As well as trade agreements that I had drafted with the help of Hoheto and Santa.

I reached over tentatively to brush my hand against his while sending support through our bond.

As the Mizukage and his advisers read the folder my eyes met Yagura's and I was taken aback by how..cold they were.

It reminds me of how Orochimaru was before he mated to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the Mizukage spoke.

"This is certainly unorthodox yet completely productive and advantageous in many ways.... Alright I shall allow your imprints to accompany you to your homeland if they wish to. As well as your requests to build the shrine and all of the following but in return I wish to be the first village to renew the alliance and treaty between our lands..because if I am not mistaken the leaf hasn't yet due to the disarray Danzo has caused due to the leafs inefficiency."

Some of my mates stiffened at the mention of the now dead elder, and the insult.

The Mizukages advisers and guards reacting to the tension. 

I let my calm scent of honey to flood the room to calm everyone down before addressing the Mizukage. 

"Yes you are correct you would be the first hidden village to renew the alliance, Diarmuid has the treaty." I said and Diarmuid stood and handed it to Ao who handed it to the Mizukage .

I nervously tapped my fingers against the chair as I waited with baited breath for him to sign it.

He then looked up to me and said ," This is remarkably generous ...I shall sign it and send a copy to the Damiyo for him to sign as well."

I breathed a sigh of relief as the Mizukage sighed it.

Afterward I had Jirou take Hoheto,Garou, Orochimaru, Ensui, Mei and Diarmuid to our camp that was in a clearing found in the city .

I stayed behind with Utakata (who was mesmerized by my hair and couldn't stop playing with it), Santa, Kiri,Yagura, and Ao. 

I walked up to Ao and Yagura and smiled at them while sneakily breathing in their scents. 

"Hello I just wanted to ask if you guys had some free time to show me around your village today and help me with some of my duties, while we get to know one another." I asked 

Ao was the first to reply, " I would be honored young one." He said before taking my hand and gently kissing it.

I blushed and turned to Yagura who watched the seen impassively. 

"Sorry but I have a mission so I cannot come, I'll see ya." He said tone flat as he jumped out the window of the hallway we were standing in.

A little taken off guard and hurt I turned back to Ao while taking Kiri's hand .

"Lead the way."

###

Hari POV 

While the village was warm when we arrived when we left the Mizukages office it was already starting to lightly snow. I received my coat from Santa who was carrying a magically enlarged bag that held all necessities. 

Ao stiffly showed us all the tourists sights after I placed my arm in his, obviously surprising him especially since I asked multiple questions about Kirigakure's architecture and customs as we walked. 

Santa asking questions just as often as I which made me swallow down laughter as Ao answered his questions Braggingly. 

An hour later though I was starting to get cold, my nose turning red . When Ao took us to a restaurant that was deliciously warm on the inside and smelled of delicious meat.

We all sat in a booth Santa and Utakata sitting with me while Kiri and Ao sat across from us.

Soon Ao began asking questions about my clan and Kekkai genkai that I happily answered. 

All of them other that Santa were surprised by my cat ears and tail I revealed from my glamour. As well as the fact of being near immortal, something Kiri seemed uneasy about before Santa comforted him.

Our evening took a bad turn when Ao found out I was mated to a 4 of the Hyuga clan.

That he spoke of in relish as he admitted to stealing one of their clans men's eyes like it was a trophy to be one.

Immediately my fiery temper flared and I told him exactly what I thought of his statement which led to an argument. 

That Santa tried to calm along with Kiri while Utakata took my side of the argument. 

It was when Ao spat out that I was an omega that should accept my place that I lost it. 

I told him that he was not worthy of being my mate nor a ninja in the heat of the moment before I accidentally appeared elsewhere in the city.

I accidentally apperated in my distress it seems.

So here I am heading back to the camp, scared and upset as I walked through the streets by myself. 

When I turned the corner and realized I was lost, because i had no idea where i was.

All of the homes and stalls were worn down by weather and time . Looking like they were going to fall apart at the smallest breeze when I saw the children trying to take shelter under the building's and bridge.

My heart stopped as I saw there hungry and sunken faces.

I immediately started to hand out food ,clothes and necessities from my bag while telling them where my camp is ,when I bumped into a large hard chest as I went to feed the next homeless child.

I heard a gruff voice as I quickly stood up while apologizing .

" watch where you are going you fucking brat." 

It said ,as I looked up to a man with bandages wrapped around his face and a large sword on his back.

As soon as his cold hard eyes found mine we imprinted. 

"Shit"

"Fuck"

We said at the same exact time, and finally reaching my limit I burst into Hysterical laughter that quickly turned into crying .

I felt myself being lifted by my new imprint as he leaped up the nearest building and took me to a beat up inn.

Where I was unceremoniously dropped on a seat in the eating area while my imprint called for ' Haku' to deal with my shit. 

I faintly heard my imprint explain something to a soft voice before I was sobbing again. 

When I finally calmed down I felt small hands rubbing my back and met large brown eyes.

A sibling bond formed and I took the offered tissue. 

"Thank you Haku." I said wiping my nose recalling his name from when I first arrived. 

"Your welcome, now are you feeling better?" He asked sweetly and I nodded. 

" I apologize for Zabuza, he simply cannot handle tears of any kind." Haku said while handing me a drink.

Zabuza returned just as he said it and sent a Kunai at Haku's head that he dodged. 

"Fucking bitch ! I can handle crying because of you soft ass." Zabuza grouched out before sitting next to me.

His eyes shifting as he blushed, under the bandages.

"So what's your name brat? Why were ya all by yourself?"

"My name is Hari Potta, and I accidentally apperated away from my mates after Ao was being a Asshole!"

I said hotly my voice going a little shrill at the end as I recalled our argument.

Haku and Zabuza both froze looking at me as if I just said I shat gold .

"No shit??" They both said as I realised I had heard Zabuza's name before. 

He was a missing nin ,from Kirigakure. 

Hoping to calm them down and stop them from freaking out I nodded. 

Before quickly explaining in one breath that they automatically would be able to live with me, wouldn't be hunted by anyone and I wouldn't force them to leave or force Zabuza to bond with me.

By the time I finished I was red in the face and getting worked up when Zabuza grabbed my face with his large hands.

"Bratt chill the fuck out, we get it we have options now breathe." He said while his comforting pheromones surrounded me ,calming me down once again .

I leaned against his side and said, " sorry" into his neck.

He stiffened but didn't move away, which I took as permission to cuddle closer, seeking comfort. 

After a while I asked if he would help me return to my camp when I realized that it was going on 10 at night.

After some back and forth that I couldn't hear Haku convinced Zabuza to do so and stay .

Minutes later we were once again jumping buildings, as we drew closer to our camp the more Kirigakure shinobi we saw.

We soon landed in a square that was filled of shinobi searching form me. Santa, Ao, Ensui,Garou and Itachi among them.

As well as Yagura who was nearly seething in rage at some chunin.

Immediately we had everyone's attention, and weapons were drawn once everyone saw Zabuza. 

Yagura and Itachi moved the fastest and came at Zabuza whose back I was on.

Zabuza blocked both of them ,despite us being pushed back a few feet from the blow.

"Waiiiit! Just wait a damn minute! " i screeched from Zabuza's back causing everyone to freeze.

"Zabuza didn't kidnap me ,nor is he holding me for ransom, he is one of my imprints and by law is protected. Our companion is another delegate for the shrine seeking my cities citizenship! So stop attacking us !" I explained exasperated to near death.

Most stood down except for Yagura who growled, " **Put him down** ". 

Immediately Zabuza let me down and I was immediately grabbed into Yagura's arms as he sniffed me checking for injuries.

I crooned seeing the alpha was a step away from going berserk until he calmed. 

I was then scented by the rest on my mates there who all berated me in some way for not calling them for help.....which I honestly forgot I can do.

When Ao stepped forward I flinched back and leaned against Yagura. 

So froze his eyes full if devastation and sadness as he spoke.

"I apologize Hari for everything I have said, it was completely out of line.. and I lashed out at u you because I was ashamed of myself and my actions that you pointed out. I beg you to forgive me and to give me another chance."

He said before looking down and bowing to me.

Everyone was silent 

I took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder. 

"I forgive you , but know that you will have to work twice as hard to earn my affection. " I said seriously still hurt from his words.

He nodded accepting my answer and I turned to my mates and said, "Take us home."

###

Hari POV

When we arrived in our large warm tent I was tackled by a sobbing Naruto, Makuro,Kiba,Gai, and surprisingly Shisui. 

After 2 hours of reaffirming to my mates that I was fine and well , I introduced my new mates.

The Hyugas were obviously pissed, because of Ao but I quickly bit that in the bud by yelling at them and Ao genuinely apologizing..saying it was a different time ...the war.

They only reached an agreement to ignore each other which was better than fighting when Yagura suddenly announced at the same time as Utakata that they wanted to complete the bond.

At first I said no thinking the events of the day were getting to then when they told me the reasons why, they wished to do so.

Yagura said he nearly lost his mind when I was gone because it felt like he had failed the only thing he wanted that was more precious than anything in the world.

And Utakata wanted to because he wanted to quit being a ninja to spend more time with me and our future children. 

I agreed , so here we are on my large nest of a bed ready to bond my new Jinjuriki mates.

I kissed Yagura first, and nearly passed out from how much energy went between us.

It was like accepting a nuclear bomb of power that tasted like the most delicious and satisfying thing in the world.

Utakata was different than the others ...when we bonded I saw lights that were not yet bound to mine.

They were my mates to be, forming metaphorical rainbow shining a million different colors.

Ao,Kiri,And Zabuza's souls were blue, amber and Dark red before I was brought back to earth when Utakata pulled away with a look of awe.

I wasn't the only one who saw the lights this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas  
> Kimimaro:8  
> Zabuza:20  
> Ao: 36  
> Yagura: 14  
> Utakata:16  
> Betas:  
> Kiri:13  
> Haku:8


	17. Whistle while you work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri and his mates 3 week 'vacation' at Kirigakure continues to be a fun experience- for most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear any confusion, Hari kissing his mates makes the familiar bond as well as cementing the imprint.  
> Also sorry for the wait - but at least you get two chapters one today another tomorrow.

Harri Pov

The first week was extremely hectic, probably because as soon as word was spread that our food donation stands were open and serving food to the poor we were almost ran over by the stampede of people . I had to call in Shinobi reinforcements in the first 20 minutes because Naruto,Kiba and i were almost lost in the crush of poor hungry civilians. i was able to quickly restore order with Yagura and Utatkata's help. It saddened me that it was because of fear, so i decided to try and change the common peoples opinion of the Jinchuriki by showing them they are not monsters, or weapons of destruction. That they are people, living feeling people like them.

So I convinced Yagura and Utakata to stay and hand out food to civilians, who at first refused to accept food from them out of fear until a brave woman stepped forward and took the care package from Yagura's hands with a soft thank you before leaving.

That was the feather that broke the camels back, as the rush then resumed as the civilians realized that they were not going to be harmed. all of them clambering for food and supplies- by the time all the lines had thinned it was night time. I along with Yagura, Utakata,Naruto,Kiba,Ao,Kiri, Makaro, and Kimimaro all fell asleep as soon as we reached or current home.

In a variety of places from the bathroom, the rug in front of the fire, and even on poor Shimon who was buried under a snoring Utakata.

The next day after I cooked a lovely breakfast, my mates and I once again separated I to two groups. One helping the construction crew to repair the village while building ducts that would collect rain and direct it to the water tower. The other one to give out needed supplies to the civilians. 

I was apart of the latter along with Yagura,Utakata, Naruto, Kiba, Ao, Kiri,Makaro, Tatsuma,Neji,Muta,Shino,Zaji,Sai, Kabuto, Fu, Diarmuid, Sasuke,Zabuza, Kimimaro and Shikamaru .

While Gai, Yamato,Santa,Iruka, Iwashi, Shimon, Garou ,Itachi, Shisui, Hoheto, Tokuma,Ko, Kiri and Kotetsu helped the construction crews rebuild. 

Orochimaru, Jiro, Izumo and Ensui were building the shrine and our vacation home on our plot of land granted to us by the Mizukage- with Mei's help of course. 

Afterall in our opinion a womans touch is important. 

The second day was a lot smoother than the first, there was no mad crush forward as starving civilians grabbed the supplies as quick as possible. 

We were able to form ten lines each at one stall as we recorded all families and how many members they contained in our records so we knew how much of our resources were used that would be returned in kind as soon as I got Kirigakure's farm lands back in shape.

As we were handing out the food, two children came up the the stall to my right that held Yagura and Naruto. A boy who looked to be around 11 years old with his sister who was still a toddler. 

When they were called forward the boys eyes glinted with hero worship aimed at my grey haired mate.

After telling Yagura how many were in his family 'specifically calling him _my lord'_ and receiving his care package he blurted out that he always idolized Yagura because he was so strong and that he was his hero in a manner rather uncannily like Gai.

Yagura blushed deep red- as those close by including me laughed at his constipated like expression as he struggled to get his 'fan' to step out of line so he can help the next person.

As I was distracted two hands covered my eyes and the scent of nightshade surrounded me.

"Guess who?" A playful baritone voice sounded in my ear.

I grinned and quickly turned around throwing myself into my Alpha's arms my tail waving behind me in my excitement. 

"Genma! I've missed you so much- what took you so long? Are the others with you?" I asked as I looked into his light brown eyes amusement coloring them.

"Yeah Kakashi is right behind me - Gai pulled him into the usual shenanigans but Ibiki and Aoba are still at the village. Now where is my welcome home kiss?" He asks leaning down eyes mischievous. 

I smirked and kissed him, lips moving against his as fireworks exploded behind my eyes and a shiver ran up my spine before I pulled away from the so called peck. 

"There is your kiss now put me down! You are making a scene!" I said as I caught sight of my other mates, shinobi and civilians alike gawking at us.

The former either with envy or hope - waiting for their own turn probably especially Kiba he knows that I'll cave when he gives me his puppy eyes.

Genma huffed after seeing what I did and put me down just in time for me to get snatched up once again but this time by Kakashi. 

Who swung me under his arm with a quick, " I'm going to borrow our little Omega I'll be right back." And took off from roof top to roof top a cursing Genma following close behind all the way back home to our current quarters.

Where they both held me hostage for the rest of the day, where I cuddled with them both reaffirming our bond since their absence. Kakashi growled lowly at me any time I stopped running my hands through his hair acting much like Pakkun who I often gave hour long scratches to.

We all fell asleep only to be woken up hours later to dinner Orochimaru standing over our humongous bed with a spatula in his hand and a apron around his waist declaring dinner was ready.

I was immediately worried wondering if my snake like Alpha had decided to poison us all for one experiment or another only to be pleasantly surprised by the fish and received dish he made with a side of eggs.

I made sure to complement him extensively by being overenthusiastic with every bite and amplifying my noises of enjoyment that weren't entirely faked. 

Taking a break every now and then to thank him and kiss him on the cheek- a pink blush rising on his pale skin.

Orochimaru immediately took advantage of my praise smiling smugly with his chest puffed up as he claimed a quick kiss as a prize for being the hero who made dinner when I couldn't. 

It was like I was back at the stands with how each mate started clambering for their own kiss , so I hurried to give all of my mates a smooch and by the end of the line I was blushing and my veins buzzed like I had just eaten _way_ to much dango.

Iruka carried me and Kimimaro to bed muttering about how most of my mates were complete idiot's by getting me so worked up before bed laying me down in the middle of the nest like bed that covered the room Kiri slipping into my other side that was left open as my other mates started to fill in.

I was asleep curled up holding into Kakashi and Zabuza's hands as they laid down under and above me.

I fell asleep and rested better than I had I awhile glad that some of my missing mates had returned. 

#####

At the end of the week all groups had finished construction on the village, and the shrine so we spent all Sunday and Monday moving in to our new home in Kirigakure .

The halls were made of marble in the shrine big pillars and gold with silver inlaid all throughout the building . As we were led to our home that was slightly separate from the shrine I saw many statues of my goddess- my great something grandmother. 

It was a relief when we saw our home that was 4 leves, a palace basically to house my mates and our families. All of the rooms where large and open having warm furniture to contrast with the dark floors that were hardwood and carpet. 

Our bedroom was made of 5 separate rooms ,one was the bathroom, one was a living or family area, another was the closest, one was the bedroom where the whole room was a bed made of cushions that only had floor space to move around the humongous bed and small cradle spaces for babies. The last was a kitchen and dining room as I requested so that if we didn't wish to we didn't have to leave my quarters in the future during my heats.

All that was left of village reparations was to put a draining system made of pipes throughout Kirigakure's farming lands so the clay soil wouldn't get too wet which has caused many of the years crops to die from lack of oxygen. 

Ensui and Haku have worked tirelessly with the farmers and engineers to make the plan and were quite happy with its progress thereof making the Mizukage and elders happy as Already the people and ninja morale was high.

So much that Ao took us all out to the new and improved five star restaurant known for its sushi.

Ao admitted to planning this since the day after I met Zabuza knowing that for some reason I was craving seafood and wanting to treat me to a meal where I could have all the seafood I could want.

Afterwards I pulled Ao aside and said, " You did good tonight- thank you." While looking at his eyes, down to his lips and up again.

Ao leaned down and kissed my forehead gently as if I was made of China then pulled away.

" Come let us go catch up to the others before the Hyuga think I have run off with you." Was given as explanation with a wry smile.

I laughed " Well seems like they have you mixed up with Kakashi afterall you do look alike ." I joked as I was hefted onto Ao's back as he ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey I resent that." Kakashi said appearing in front of us with a few other who stayed behind to wait on us Gai, Iruka, Hoheto , and Jiro included.

I cooed at him as an apology from behind Ao as we all headed home.

That night as we all prepared for bed Kiri cleared his voice getting our attention. 

"Hey guys, I know this may be sudden - but I have decided that I want to cement my bond with Hari tonight. "

I looked at him with a smile happiness running through my veins . "Are you sure..?" I questioned softly and Kiri nodded 

"I-I have too, I mean I wanted to cement our bond too." Kimimaro said speaking up his eyes bright with nerves but determined. 

I laughed and patted the empty spaces by my side , "well come on then no time like the present." 

Kimimaro sat on my left while Kiri took the right. 

I scooted onto Kiri's lap and ran my hand through his black spiky hair, as he leaned forward and kissed me.

The energy was soothing like silk and different from most of my other mates energies that were rather upbeat and sunny . It felt like standing in the moonlight and being covered in its light.

When I pulled away we were both breathing hard as we felt the bond cement between us.

"I- I think it's my turn now." 

Kimimaro's nervous intervention reminded us that we weren't alone and I laughed at my younger mates impatience. 

"You're right it's your turn come here." I said cheeky as I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him rather suddenly. 

I got flashes of emotions surprise- joy- possessiveness- before that same feeling of welcoming home as the energy between us settled. 

When I pulled away the others gave congratulations as we finally prepared for bed. I felt sadness from the bond and saw that it was coming from Zabuza and Ao.

I then realized that they felt pressured into cementing our bond after Kiri and Kimimaro's declaration after searching the bond more for their emotions. 

Calling out to them I fibbed saying that I wanted them to sleep by my side tonight and when they came over crawling over my other mates that were already in their places for the night.

And when they got close I took their hands and looking them in the eyes I told them

' Hey I understand you might feel like you guys have to cement the bond with me because most if the others have..but please dont because our relationships are slightly different than the ones I have with the others. We will have our time so dont feel rushed, I love you both so much so I'm more than willing to wait.' 

Ao nodded eyes looking suspiciously wet as he laid down next to me but Zabuza was still staring at me as if he couldn't figure me out before laying down on top of me and sealing our lips in a searing kiss. My squeak cut in half as he devoured my lips with a hunger unknown. 

His energy was like a tidal wave of a tsunami, knocking me over and enveloping me as flashes of memories flower over us - Zabuza carrying a little girl on his shoulders that had my eye as I carried a white haired baby- Zabuza holding her hand as we swung her between us before we were brought back to earth .

Shisui and Diarmuid both wolf whistled from their spot not far from us- the noise that broke us from our frantic kissing. 

Zabuza gave then both a rude gesture before pulling me to him and covering my legs with his own.

I was still in shock when his gruff voice sounded in my head.

' I wasn't afraid of cementing the bond sweetheart I was upset that I didn't do it the day I met you like I wanted to. Now I have nothing to worry about. ' 

I huffed before snuggling into him as Kiri and Kimimaro snuggled into my back.

I loved them all so much , I couldn't imagine my life without them.

###

The next few days were taken up by getting the fields of Kirigakure into shape so farming could begin in time for the harvest to be ready in time.

One day when I was out in the fields with my younger mates Sasuke and Naruto fought again and knocked Shino and I into the dirt.

That soon spiraled into a muddy war as two factions were formed my younger mates vs my older ones mud flying and hitting anyone who was in the vicinity. I laughed so hard I made myself slip in the mud when itachi and Shisui with Makaro's help got Hoheto and Iruka who had somehow escaped everyone else's attempts at mud balls.

Utakata had apparently given up on life and simply laid next to Shikamaru, Ensui and Tatsuma in the mud having all surrendered as soon as the fight had begun. 

I was still in vigorous combat with Santa and Gai when Ibiki and Aoba appeared right behind them.

And were hit in the face with the mud ballls meant for the others who dodged in time.

Immediately I was surrounded by killing intent coming from both of my recently returned mates.

Because I had common sense I ran for my life- but it was all for naught as Ibiki caught me and almost suffocated me into the mud until I made promise to give him a massage for 3 hours. 

Only then did he release me and I shakily walked over to Aoba exclaiming that he was about to let Ibiki kill me and therefore was receiving no massage from me!

We all had to spend extra time in the baths that night, and I gave many mates a massage after Ibiki's since I was in such a good mood.

Little did I know that it wouldn't last.

###

It was the day of graduation for the students at the ninja academy- everyone was solemn and I didn't know why until Kiri explained to me how the testing was done.

Never in my live have I ever moved that fast half of me still questions if I apperated to the Mizukage's office demanding that he discontinue the practice of the test .

The day was then filled with arguments and discussions from threats to negotiations but the elders on the council wouldn't budge- Although the test was postponed due to my actions Chiko herself delighted in rescheduling it herself for the next day.

Furious at this my magic made the vase next to her explode as I quickly left along with Kakashi, Orochimaru, Ensui,Santa and Ibiki. 

I was near tears when I got an idea- a crazy but possible idea and I as soon as I had gotten home I scrambled to write a letter to the Daimyo of the water country and hoped the letter would reach him in time.

Orochimaru asked what I had planned, and after hearing it gave me a rare kiss on the lips his eyes filled with pride as he told me he now understood why I was meant for him.

I rolled my eyes, " I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now "

#####

The next day I was on the second level of the testing site as the students were told of the changes of the test. First there was shock followed by fear and panic.

I breathed deeply my Muta's hand covering mine giving me strength as the students were forced to go into fighting positions while sobbing or in shock.

My other older mates that came along pushed comfort through our bonds as we all prepared to intervene when the students were instructed to start.

But before the command could be given a shinobi messenger appeared in the middle of the room called everything to a halt.

I almost jumped for joy when I saw it was Kaiza he had made it just in time.

One of the men on the council of elders stepped forward and demanded in his weaselly voice why the proceedings have been stopped- and what right my guard had in doing so.

Kaiza then looked at the elder like he was an insect under his shoe before unrolling the parchment and declared that this was a message from the Daimyo.

Kaiza then continued to read the new decree or law that was signed by the Daimyo that said no graduation test could be performed if it resulted in the death of students and didn't have the Instructors, students guardians or Megami no Jinja shrines permission and that any graduation test must receive two votes from one of the foremost groups. 

I remembered having a conversation with many of my mates last night about how I swayed the political leader to our side by offering him a chance to meddle in shinobi affairs and 'weaken' them so they wouldn't ever become too powerful. 

It seems he accepted that offer and boy did I enjoy Chiko's red angry face after the declaration was read .

But out of the corner of my eye I saw a student that had bright white hair collapse. 

I immediately jumped down from the second floor and landed in a roll next to the student Izuno following behind since he knew medical ninjutsu. 

I ran a diagnostic charms over the boy , and when seeing nothing was wrong other than severe shock I used my magic to wake him gently. When his beautiful purple eyes opened and met mine I imprinted, and I smiled. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, how are you feeling?" The boy blushed 

"I'm fine ." He said while standing up quickly as I got a glimpse of his sharp teeth.

" I can see that , so tell me what is your name?" I asked curiously 

"I'm Mangetsu Hozuki, priestess. " he responded before bowing suddenly as if remembering his manners.

I giggled, " There is no need for that we are now family..so come tell me everything. About your family, what you like doing, why you want to be a ninja and of course what your favorite foods and birthday. " I asked as I led him out towards the door as the elders raged over my newest victory.

My mates following behind us as we left, many laughing at our newest members discomfort the young Alpha's scent of rivers and salt flowing over me. 

#####

Turns out my newest Mate had a younger brother named Suigetsu who was absolutely adorable and fit right in step with Sasuke and Makuro. He especially followed around Zabuza like a puppy always trying to steal his sword like his elder brother. It was hilarious because Zabuza immediately grew jealous and raged at them whenever they tried. 

I even gained another mate by the name of Chojuro who lived with them in the new and improved orphanage as we were moving them to my home.

Chojuro was sitting in the meeting room by the front door reading a book with thick glasses and short blue hair.

Our eyes met briefly as I walked past and that was all that was needed as and imprint bond formed gaining us another member to our ever growing pack who was obsessed with becoming one of the seven swordsman. 

Chojuro surprisingly got along best with Fu and Sai my more quiet and unusual mates.

Here we go again. 

###

The next week and a half was spent farming as well as starting my shrine duties. Soon the crops were ahead of schedule because of my magic and my grandmother's blessings from the amount of prayers from the civilians. 

Everyone was happy, so happy that on our last night there a huge festival was held filled with singing and dancing. Especially by my villagers who brought instruments and entertainment items.

I ended up dancing with many of the young women who wore the long flowing dresses that were tight around our wrists and ankles yet flowing everywhere else leaving our stomachs exposed as we danced to the songs played.

When I finally couldn't dance anymore I sat on Diarmuids lap to regain my breath .

Diarmuid for some reason kept scenting me over and over , while glaring at any other male whose gaze even strayed in my direction as many of my mates did the same .

I huffed as it truly got old, and I stood and grabbed Ko's hand and asked if he would dance with me. 

He flushed and muttered how it isn't appropriate as I rolled my eyes.

Sai spoke up and said he would dance with me and I grinned at him in joy before pulling him up the small wood stage set up I the middle of the square. 

We both moved in tandem, flowing like water as we danced back and forth over and out one another like yin and yang.

We were so mesmerizing that everyone stopped to stare at us, as we weaved around one another my giggling filling the stage.

I didn't realize that we were the center of attention until Sai and I finished our dance my tails swaying with my hair as I breathed heavily. 

As I noticed I blushed red as I nearly ran off stage Sai following unti I went back to our table where all of my mates looked at me with want.

I sat next to Ao who looked to be the least likely to jump me as I started to eat some of his leftover food.

A strange feeling going through me , that I recognized as pleasure at my mates reaction. 

Later that evening when we returned home Ao announced that he wished to cement our bond, along with Sai, Mangetsu, and Chojuro. 

Ecstatic that I would finally have all of my imprints bonded to me I immediately got to work and started with Ao.

His energy was full of pent up emotions from lust to love -confusion and disgust before finally settling on peace as he wrapped his arms around me and deepened our kiss in his hunger.

When he pulled away I was breathing heavily and my eyes were unfocused. 

I flushed I embarrassment as I let the moment get away from us before turning to Iwashi who was leaning forward eyes hopeful wanting a kiss as well. 

I chuckled and gave him his own kiss when-

A pointed cough reminded me of Mangetsu who was sitting behind me waiting his turn. 

"Alright, Alright I'm coming. " I said but before I could turn Mangetsu's arms were around me and he leaned over my shoulder to kiss me.

This time I was able to see the others souls again- the ones I wasn't bonded too. One of them worried me because it was a deep blood red that had black veins going around his soul.

Mangetsu and I both pulled away from one another, knowing that what we had both seen should remain between us as our breath returned. 

Finally it was Chojuro's turn and when I hesitantly packed my lips on his warm ones I felt a burst of icy wind through my veins as our bond settled into the feeling of eternal home.

I was so exhausted after bonding to them that Iwashi had to carry me to bed. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow. 

###

The next day we set out early, the civilians once again giving us tearful farewells and wishing us well onto our travels as our train headed to our next destination. Sunagakure here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Sai and Hari had already bonded so my bad.  
> If you have any questions let me know below.  
> And comments feed my fire.  
> Hair's mates:  
> Ibiki: 20, Alpha  
> Gai: 19, Alpha  
> Genma:22, Alpha  
> Yamato:17, Alpha  
> Aoba:23, Alpha  
> Santa:17 ,Alpha  
> Kotetsu:17, Beta  
> Izumo: 17,Beta  
> Iruka: 17,Beta  
> Iwashi: 16, Beta  
> Shimon: 19,Beta  
> Zaji:12,Beta  
> Garou: 19, Alpha  
> Diarmuid: 20,Beta  
> Jirou: 600,Alpha  
> Kabuto:10, Beta  
> Kakashi:18, Alpha  
> Fu:13, Beta  
> Naruto:5, Alpha  
> Neji: 5 Alpha  
> Shino: 5,Alpha  
> Muta: 14, beta  
> Shikamaru:5, Alpha  
> Ensui: 26, Alpha  
> Itachi: 11, Alpha  
> Shisui:12, Alpha  
> Sasuke: 5, Beta  
> Kiba: 5, Alpha  
> Hoheto:19, beta  
> Tokuma: 15, beta  
> Ko: 14 Alpha  
> Tatsuma: 12, Beta  
> Orochimaru: 43 Alpha  
> Makuro:8, beta  
> Kimimaro:8 alpha  
> Zabuza: 20, Alpha  
> Ao: 36 alpha  
> Yagura:14, Alpha  
> Utakata:16, Alpha  
> Kiri:13 beta  
> Sai: 5 , beta  
> Chojuro: 9 Alpha  
> Mangetsu:12, Alpha  
> Others  
> Suigetsu is 7


	18. Growing older and arriving in Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari and his younger mates age another year again while on the rode to Suna, and when they arrive at said village there are many surprises.

Hari POV

We've been on the road for 2 days the first was spent celebrating Kabuto's actual birthday that was the 29th much to the boys slight dismay as Naruto and the others demanded to sing him happy birthday. 

Now it was the 30th the day of the month where me and my younger mates would age another year.

Chojuro and Kiri were nervous wrecks twittering around all day mumbling their worries aloud it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Especially since the carriages had to land not to long ago because the threstrals couldn't fly any longer due to the strong winds of wind country so now we had to transfigure our carriages into sleighs that were pulled by humongous scorpions that appeared out of nowhere. 

After talking with them I realized that they were sent by Ame and wanted to join my 'free land of creatures' so they no longer had to fear about being hunted so that their plates could be used as armor. 

I quickly accepted and soon we had hundreds of black scorpions added to our long train in various sizes from that of a horse to an elephant. 

But back to the present I was Relaxing in front of the fire laying on Gai's bare chest as he dozed Itachi sitting next to us reading a book aloud in his smoky voice as Jirou, Yamato, Santa, Sasuke, Sai,Kimimaro, Neji ,Naruto and Shikamaru surrounded us.

When at 12 o'clock the familiar pain on agony went up and down my spine and limbs through my muscles as they swelled. 

Only a groan escaped me as the pain faded, my body still shaking as the magic that caused the change diminished. 

Gai who was now wide awake sat up as gingerly as he could.

"How are you feeling, little one - do you wish for us to get Neil?" He inqired while rubbing small circles onto my back. 

I shook my head, not wanting to awaken our designer/Make-up artist/ doctor.

I looked around and saw that my older mates were similarly checking on the others who changed as well.

Worried I sent a question through our bonds making sure no one was seriously injured. All I learned was that some were feeling achy and that was all.

I looked to Itachi(12) and Shisui (13)who were closest to me and saw that Itachi was now the tallest while Shisui was more broad much to the elders displeasure.

I stood legs shaking like a colt as I went to them , a little taller and fuller than I was earlier. 

Just in time to hear Shisui , " You got lucky Cousin next month we will see that I will be that taller one just wait and see." 

I giggled and ran my hand up Shisui's stomach mapping out the dips and grooves of his newly formed 8 pack.

"Well love, you are more muscular than Itachi so why dont you let him be the taller one ." I teased before quickly darting away to Kimimaro(9) and Fu (14) dodging Shisui's attempts at grabbing me.

Itachi's quiet mocking laugh sounding behind me.

Kimimaro had grown taller and more lean, not looking as wraith like as he did before. 

Fu on the other hand lost what was remaining of his baby fat and was taller than Ko while not a broad as my muscular mate.

"How are you guys feeling are you Alright?" I asked while simultaneously feeling their foreheads with the back of my hand .

Kimimaro nodded in response to my question while Fu answered. 

"Yes I feel fine , see." And put his forehead across mine his orange hair tickling my cheek as I blushed at his closeness. 

"Yes I see." I choked out before kissing his cheek and moving over to the group that contained many of my younger mates who were measuring one another's height and weight.

It consisted of Kiri (14), Sai(6),Shikamaru(6), Sasuke(6), Naruto(6), Kiba(6),Shino(6), Tatsuma (13), Makaro(9),Zaji(13),Kabuto(11),Neji(6), Shino (6), Chojuro(10), and Mangetsu(11).

Kiri was the tallest which makes sense he was the oldest, as he explained to a fiery Mangetsu who had grown as did his hair that was almost as long as mine.

Honestly I should be the one upset about my height despite being 8 years old all of my mates are taller than me except for Naruto's generation! I mused as I continued to watch the group get even more rowdy as Kiba and Naruto rolled around the floor until Naruto yielded after getting his long blond hair pulled by a merciless Kiba.

As I watched Naruto struggle to pull his hair back it seemed like they are all going to need haircuts tomorrow because everyone's hair was long.

As well as new wardrobes since we all changed by growing bigger-Neil and his assistants are going to have a field day.

"Well it seems everyone is doing fine - since you all are so lively but it's late we really should be going to bed especially since we are arriving at Suna tomorrow. " almost everyone groaned at my statement while heading towards our bed.

I followed and found a spot between Aoba and Kabuto and fell fast asleep as did most of us under the watch of our elders eyes.

###

The next day my mates and I were awoken early in the morning and immediately thrown into getting prepared for the parade.

This time the train included gifts of water that were acquired in Kirigakure, weapons and leather armor, as well as beautiful plants of all types of purposes along with fruits that were gifts for the ninja village.

Some would be thrown into the crowds along with flower petals as well as little Jewelry trinkets. 

And this time instead of birds we brought Zorses, Camels, Addax antelopes, Rabbits and Fennex foxes. Animals that would survive and thrive In The desert climate without tipping the ecosystems balance. 

My pride and joy was all of the fabrics, books, instruments, toys and cosmetics we were bringing to Suna as they would enjoy them even though they were not as needed as the water and plants.

They were meant as presents for the Civilians and Ninja- things that both parties would enjoy.

The only thing I was concerned about was if our train would be able to fit on the route that was agreed upon- but with some help I was able to make our procession fit Although it would be a lot longer that I planned.

I was broken out of my musings as Neil let me know that it was time to get into position as we neared the village gates our escorts from the sand village have already arrived. 

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror my large green Kohl lined eyes stared back at me. 

Deeming myself ready I left the carriage with Garou by my side into blinding sunlight. 

Thank goodness for my magic, because I know for a fact that without it I would be burning to a crisp in the outfit I was wearing. 

[Harri's outfit](https://pin.it/73xtK5h)

My Jewelry clinked with every step I took, as I walked with my mates onto the very slim float we would be riding upon.

Ibiki, Gai, Genma, Aoba , Santa, Yamato, Kakashi, Ensui, Kotetsu, Iruks,Izumo,Shimon,Iwashi,Ao, Garou, Diarmuid, Jirou ,Zaji, Kabuto, Fu, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Muta, Makaro, Shikamaru, Itachi,Shisui, Sasuke, Kiba,Hoheto, Ko,Takuma, Tatsuma, Ko, Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Zabuza,Yagura, Utakata, Kiri, Sai, Mangetsu, and Chojuro all stared. 

Expressions ranging from embarrassment- horror- Love - lust - shock to anything in between. Iruka and some of the other lik Jirou immediately tried to have me go back and change but were beaten back by a determined Neil who refused to change my outfit. 

As I on the other hand stared at all of my handsome mates in the gleaming sunlight. 

Jirou and his strong muscles were bared to the sun as his wings hung folded onto his back. His shirt consisted of mainly sleeves, a black under layer covered by white billowing sleeves. While his trousers were black covered with a black sash with golden and red ties and baubles. 

[Jirou's outfit ](https://pin.it/5fjfjBo)

Diarmuid's eyes matched his purple vest to a T the large V showing some skin , as the pants had a matching blue green pattern on the black fabric matching his belt.

[Diarmuid's outfit ](https://pin.it/6M94iTY)

Ibiki wore black boots with white Trousers, a black shirt with a black overcoat both with designs of gold. Showing off his muscles without showing any skin. His bald head shone in the light as well as the skars that were slowly disappearing from the cream and healing sessions we had every few days.

[Ibiki](https://pin.it/13fOQlU)

Garou wore black pants with a skirt attached to the back, his half shirt consisted of black and golden sleeves which brought out his golden eyes and didn't clash with his silver white hair.

[Garou](https://pin.it/1BLTq80)

Fu wore a white and orange fur cloak with a tan vest, black pants and boots. The more western look brought out his sharp features and went well with his beautiful hair.

[Fu](https://pin.it/5lbJT0l)

Orochimaru wore a fishnet shirt that had only one sleeve and seemed to be a mix a black or dark purple as it appeared to be one color of different lighting. As well as black Trousers with green and gold vines embroidered onto the sides (just pretend its there).

[Orochimaru ](https://pin.it/6fnBl3q)

Ensui wore a more Military outfit that consisted of a dark green one shoulder cloak, dark green pants with a golden belt and a white button up shirt that went amazingly with his eyeliner. 

[Ensui](https://pin.it/4BTtfnf)

Ko wore a floor length purple cloak that had a good with purple pants. The jems that were paired with it made his eyes gleam in an ethereal light. As well as showing off his stomach muscles that rippled like water.

[Ko](https://pin.it/4JKSiRw)

Kimimaro went with a all black outfit that only had one sleeve and laces up the front of the leg. The good was pulled back as his beautiful long white hair was on show with parts of his pale fair skin that contrasted beautifully with his outfit. 

[Kimimaro](https://pin.it/4OCDiiW)

From then on everywhere I looked i preened as all of my mates looked so so handsome and strong.

[Santa](https://pin.it/3ZcXS12)

[Utakata ](https://pin.it/7C0jwxl)

[Kotetsu](https://pin.it/2odPnpw)

[Izumo](https://pin.it/7JkEEf3)

[Aoba](https://pin.it/5T8WcRr)

[Hoheto ](https://pin.it/1b3qPN2)

[Tokuma](https://pin.it/3GfOLXE)

[Shisui ](https://pin.it/63WmCBB)

[Kakashi ](https://pin.it/44CnRUK)

[Itachi](https://pin.it/2cUd03W)

[Neji](https://pin.it/7AxTPpX)

[Kiba](https://pin.it/47lhMVR)

[Shimon](https://pin.it/5L38e9h)

[Sai](https://pin.it/uxUnrO2)

[Genma](https://pin.it/4hQVhjX)

[Muta](https://pin.it/4hQVhjX)

[Gai](https://pin.it/14MP1Vn)

[Yamato](https://pin.it/1Hb9adO)

[Iruka](https://pin.it/6TSBgBx)

[Left to right: Iwashi , Yagura, and Zaji](https://pin.it/244OejA)

[From right to left: Mangetsu, Shino,Shikamaru, Naruto ](https://pin.it/ACkp4q8)

[Kabuto ](https://pin.it/2D2TpCd)

[Sasuke](https://pin.it/hLMQrlL)

[Middle is Chojuro ](https://pin.it/6rKvpgT)

[Makaro ](https://pin.it/3eyouXD)

[Left to right is Kiri and Ao](https://pin.it/5yLjPyr)

[Zabuza ](https://pin.it/joeRb7d)

[Tatsuma](https://pin.it/1BnQYhE)

I was brought out of my Haze by Keiza leading me up to my throne like chair and just in time to as our float then started to head forward in march.

My mates and I were sat in a rectangular shape with me all the way in the back a little higher than the others so I could be seen.

I nervously played with my wrist bangles as we got closer and closer to the village gates where I could hear the voices of the civilians gasping and shouting. 

Finally what seemed like forever I passed over the entrance of the village and was met with the scrutiny of the people. 

I smiled and waved at the crowd of heavily covered people, sometimes throwing jewelry or flowers into the crowd when suddenly they started throwing a flower back- Roses hundreds of Roses were tossed at my mates and I as the precedings continued. 

I laughed joyously over the music playing the song Anubis ( the branberg version on YouTube) and looked towards Gai while mouthing ' can you believe this?' He shook his head in reply before looking forward once again as Ensui called his name.

Not long after our raft started to turn sharply into the City central where the same group of mates as last time would go with me to meet the Kazekage and his council to renew the treaty and all that jazz.

The other floats were already packing down as shinobi were leading away all the animals and other gifts I had brought including the water tower on wheels to a storage area. 

Soon I followed my mates off of our own float as the gates behind us closed the civilians out of the cities heart.

I got impatient and jumped off the raft into Zabuza's arms despite Iruka and Hoheto's yells for me to be careful. 

I was so immersed with my mates that I hadn't realized the Kazekage and his family had come to greet us.

Until the man himself cleared his throat I hurried up and turned around giving a curtsey .

I looked up and met grayish brown eyes, the brother of the Kazekage Sasori of the red sand and imprinted .

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
